Opinions to Consider
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Mitchie Shane Nate and Jason have been best friends for their whole life time before they got famous. Shane had always liked Mitchie, what happens when Shane lets fame go to his head? will he ever tell her or will Nate do it for him? twist starts in chap2
1. Chapter 1

Opinions to consider

Chapter 1

Mitchie stared aimlessly at the photo frame on her bedside table. Occupying the picture was the Grey brothers and herself, all smiling at the beach. You see her, Nate, Jason and Shane had been friends ever since she could remember, actually they were more than friends they were like family, brothers. Her and Shane were born on the same day and are usually inseparable, not a good inseparable, like quarrelling inseparable. They could barely go a day without giving some confirmation of their dislike for each other but they could get on just as well(to Nate and Jason's extreme pleasure).

'_Mom'_ I groaned, internally cursing myself for agreeing to do this. 'sweetheart stop complaining. You'll have fun once you arrive' I seriously doubted that. Earlier that day my mother had asked me a question, I didn't know what she asked as my iPod had been to loud, so I had just nodded aimlessly. It was only about half an hour ago that I had found out what she had asked. I had agreed to go to a party at the Greys' house. But I didn't mind that it was the dress that I was being forced to wear, I hated dresses full stop but this one made me look like a little china doll, not to mention how short it was. It was weird compared to my usual jeans and vest. It was a light turquoise and It made my naturally olive skin stand out, not to my liking I may add. I sighed as I heard my mother call my name once again, I was sure this was tedious for her, I carefully stepped down the steps trying my hardest not to trip with the heals on. 'remind me why I'm doing this again?' I pleaded 'because its rude to object an invitation from practically family' she said finally and I sighed, torture was only next door. Literally, we walked a few meters up the road and tadaa, he presto, there was the Greys house.

Connie (Jason, Nate's and Shane's mum) opened the door embracing me and my mother in a tight bear-like hug, before releasing us and ushering us inside. 'Mitchie, the boys are upstairs' she said and I nodded thanking her and trudged upstairs. I was a little nervous of their reactions, they rarely saw me in anything other than jeans and a T-shirt, well except Shane who was in my gym class. I looked at the brass door knob and turned it, and pushing the door open a fraction 'guys?' I said cautiously. The door was flung open by an enthusiastic Nate who greeted me with a huge hug 'Mitchieee!' he called 'hey Nate' I said rolling my eyes, he was like an over protective little brother. He stepped back grinning and then looked at me utterly shocked 'Mitchie, ugh…eh..,' he struggled to form a coherent sentence instead just pointing at my face, I sighed 'don't remind me' I complained, Jason came up behind a still stunned, mouth hanged open Nate. He patted him on the back 'you look great Mitch' he complimented 'thanks Jase' I said giving him a hug. He smiled and gestured for me to sit down, the walk-in wardrobe door opened and Shane stepped out, he was texting and looking down. 'you know guys, Mitchie better hurry up otherwise we're gunna have fun without her' he said mumbling, I coughed 'um Shane? I'm right here?' I questioned and he slowly raised his head, in no hurry to stop what he was doing to say hello to me. 'well about ti-' he stopped when he saw me and his mouth dropped open, 'ghh…you….dress' he mumbled incoherently, I shook my head 'do I look that _bad_?' I said feeling self conscious 'no! you look great Mitchie!' Nate smiled at me hugging me round the waist over Jason's lap, ignoring his presence. 'ignore Shane' he stated and hugged me tighter 'thanks Nate, can always count on you' I said hugging him quickly round the shoulders before getting up, I heard a low gasp escape from the brothers as the got their first full look at me (I hadn't missed earlier that Jason had only looked at my face) I felt really uncomfortable and once again Nate pulled through, jumping up being the only one that wasn't staring at me 'c'mon lets go eat!' another thing about Nate he _loves_ food, he linked his arm in mine and I whispered 'thanks' and he smiled. By the time we got to the stairs we had already planned a very grown up activity for the evening, hide and seek! I was on, so I started counting and I heard the bedroom door open and two people step out, Jason and Shane. I noticed them pause and then notice me counting 'yay!' Jason exclaimed, absent minded as he was. 'hide and seek!' and with that the ran off in different directions but I knew they had all ran down stairs. I knew their house like the back of my hand, and that the floor board creaked at the bottom of the stair three times, indicating the game was going to be on the ground floor, bring it on.

We had been running around like lunatics, Jason trying not to be seen as he tactfully changed hiding locations. Unfortunately I knew all of his Call of Duty tricks and they didn't quite work in real life either. 'Jason, I see you' I said and tapped him on the shoulder from behind 'awww' he moaned and then smiled 'so, who else have you found?' excitement colouring his tone, I looked down 'just you' I said and he laughed 'not got better at this over the years eh Mitch?' he said and I glared playfully at him.

We occupied ourselves for about an hour more before we walked back in as we were called for food, naturally Nate was the first to dive back into the house. He was like a bull charging for the red cloth.

My mum tutted as I sat down 'Mitchie…really?' I looked at her 'what?' I said, I had said thank you for the food and hadn't mocked Shane at all, actually we hadn't fought at all (we had done that this morning). 'your playing _hide and seek_? In a dress!' she said and I looked down, my mum had always wanted me to grow up to be a little more…how do I say this?…._girly_.

Don't get me wrong, she didn't want to change who I was but a mum couldn't help hoping. But really? What did she expect, I had no siblings and spent most of my time with the three goof balls sat around me, who practically were my siblings and only friends.

I was in for a telling off and I looked desperately at Shane, we may argue but we had an understanding, he always got me out of sticky situations and visa versa. Just then he erupted into an uncontrollable laughing fit, and as soon as his brothers understood what was going on they joined in. completely diverting the subject of concentration and conversation. 'boys behave!' Connie exclaimed, after the boys had supposedly composed themselves I smiled gratefully while mouthing _thank you_ at Shane who winked. 'now what was the reason for your sudden out burst?' Connie demanded. It went silent, Jason wasn't one to speak much and wasn't exactly _witty_ but he had good excuses. 'well Nate said something similar to Mitch earlier on Call of Duty and he got his head bitten off' and he gave a chuckle. I found his hand under the table and squeezed it to let him know my gratitude, I never was a good liar. 'Mitchie its not very attractive for a girl to be playing games like _Call of Duty_' I smiled 'oh and don't forget Far Cry 2 and desert storm and halo and brothers in arms…' I trailed off I reverie and the boys burst out laughing, I faked a hurt look and they stopped, staring at me to see what I was going to say when I burst out laughing as well 'Mitchie you won't get a boyfriend acting like that!' my mum tried to break through and I stopped laughing as I was blushing and sank down in my seat. The boys carried on to stifle laughter all night, and after I thanked Connie for tea and offered to wash up I went into the kitchen to get started.

I had my back to the door and my hands in the sink. I heard the door open but I suspected it to be Connie or my mum with more plates. 'Never had a boyfriend huh?' I jumped, startled 'god guys! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' I protested pulling the washing up gloves off and turning round. 'you gunna answer?' Nate asked and I looked down 'nope, no boyfriends' I said popping the _P_. I looked up and saw them smiling '_what_?' I protested. '_really?_ Jason pushed, he didn't do this often but he was hard to disappoint when he pleaded, and why didn't he believe me? Shane was the oldest, we share the same birthday (we were 16 now, he was about three hours older though and wouldn't let me forget it),Nate is the youngest(14) and Jase was the middle kid (15), but that didn't matter we all acted the same age…three. 'really, now stop interrogating me. You still bitter about loosing team death match Nate, Jason?' I said, I know this sounds weird but even though me and Shane don't get on we're always on a team, weird I know. 'its probably because I hang out with you guys all the time, you know I have not friends apart from you' I whined they knew that I had no friends and I was an outcast cause I didn't hand around with girls, tom-boy all the way. 'yeah your right, but you wouldn't swap us' Shane said knowingly, I nodded 'nope, never' I smiled and we charged into the other room after I had finished the washing up so I could help Jason do this mission on Far Cry.

They had walked home and sat on the sofa. 'you know you can have other friends sweetie' my mum said softly and I nodded 'I know, but I prefer having the guys' I said and my mum smiled 'it's strange how you an Shane don't get on at all but you wont let each other be hassled by someone else' I had forgot how observant my mother was and internally cursed myself for not thinking of a slyer way of getting of the subject we discussed earlier that evening.

We had gone to bed and now it was early morning when I heard a low knock on my window, the guys. When we were little we had constructed a tree house on a tree between our two houses and now that ment I got frequent knocks at my window as below my window there's a roof so you can easily jump from that tree to my window, _yay_.

I got up lazily quickly brushed my hair and didn't bother to get changed out of my pyjamas. I pulled back the curtains to all three sat there with grins on their faces. I hopped out the window and sat cross-legged with them. 'so what's so important that you had to wake me up at, like, half seven in the morning?' I questioned 'mum wanted to know If you and your mum wanted to go to the beach today' Nate said smiling and I presented a grin of my own 'that's great and I'm sure my mum will say yes, but why couldn't you have just knocked at the _door_ at oh I don't know…THE MORNING!' I said jokingly Jason faked a hurt look 'it _is_ morning Mitch' he said and I shook my head 'nope, night time in my book' I said matter of factly, 'and plus I don't think we could have waited any longer' Shane added the reasonable response 'you know it took three unrelated questions to get to that?' I said and Shane laughed 'you are _always_ being the clever one!' he protested and I shook my head 'am not' I said 'are too' he retorted and we went on like that continuously before Jason had the guts to break in 'hey! Guys! Calm it! You were _nearly_ having a civilized conversation!' he said desperate to get us out of this argument that practically started with a compliment, oops-my fault. 'fine' I grumbled and Shane's hands shot up in a triumphant stance 'yes! I win!' he said 'did not!' we started again, until I realized I didn't want my mum coming into my room and seeing me sat on the roof. 'fine, you win' I said and he smiled smugly 'about time, I was getting tired of loosing' he explained and Nate shook his head along with Jason. 'do you want me to go ask my mum?' I said 'about what?' Nate asked me back and I gave him a puzzled look 'about the beach! The reason you woke me up at this ridiculous hour!' I said and he nodded sudden recognition spread across his face. I told them to wait there and hopped back through my window and walked to my mums room.

I knocked quietly in case she was still asleep 'come in Mitchie' she called and I stepped through the door. She was sat up in bed with her arms folded across her chest. 'um mum?' I started and she raised an eyebrow 'yes?' she prompted me on, I felt a little uncomfortable and I didn't know why 'um Connie was wondering if we wanted to go to the beach with them?' I said and she nodded 'yeah that sounds like a great idea' she said and to my confussion I was still tense 'and how do you know this, I didn't hear the door go' she said, ah so now this was why I was uneasy 'um I talked to Nate and Jason and Shane' I said trying to sound like she had asked a stupid question but I was no good at lying 'oh when was that' I smiled I had an alaby 'only a few minutes ago' I said honestly 'ok' she said but I was on a roll 'texting' I said and she seemed shocked by my egerness to explain myself but I knew she wouldn't let this drop, she would double check with the guys, she didn't like not knowing what was going on and I guess I inherited that to.

We were in Connies car, it was a seven seater. The mums were in the front and then Jase and Shane in the middle and Nate and I at the back (it wasn't wise to sit Shane and I next to each other for a 2 ½ hour car journey, otherwise we would have sat next to each other). I was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a midnight-blue vest top with my converse (I went _everywhere_ in my converse, and I do mean _everywhere_). I had my bikini underneath which was a navy blue with white polka-dots on it. 'so what are we going to do first when we get there?' my mum asked 'ICE-CREAM!' me and Nate shouted, Shane rolled his eyes, Jason laughed along with his mum and my mum just replied with 'of course, why did I even have to ask?' Nate snickered and me and Shane started having an argument who was the best swimmer, and we were still poking each other now. Unfortunatly I knew various pressure points but he refused to give up. My mum tutted at me and rolled her eyes and Connie was repeatidly telling Shane that was no way to treat a girl, but I was one of the guys, I didn't count. 'its ok Connie, I'm going to win, I always do' I said smirking at Shane 'ah, no, I won this morning!' he pointed out and I was glad my mum wasn't paying attention 'shut up, my mum doesn't know that you frequently knock at my window!' I whispered in his ear and he nodded. I got raised eyebrows from Nate and Jason so I sighed and whispered the same to them. oh there's something we forgot, what are the teams for the sand castle competition!' Connie asked enthusiastically all four of us rolled our eyes 'do you have to ask?' I said smiling at her 'I suppose not, its strange you and Shane are constantly arguing but when it come to competition you can co-operate perfectly. I recon if you _really_ tried you could get along' she said sounding happy. Me and Shane shook our heads furiously 'nu-uh' I protested 'yeah we never agree!' Shane added 'but you just did?' Jason added confussed by this situation. I stopped poking Shane and turned to face the window with my arms crossed and didn't move until we got there.

'hey? Crumpy chops?' Jase asked and I turned I had been ignoring all of them until now 'what did I do?' he asked once he had my attention, I smirked 'hey I may not be nice all the time but I figured that if I just excluded Shane that would be mean so I didn't ignor just him, I ignored all of you…at your expense' I said proud at myself 'awww! Guys Mitchie cares!' he cooed while the other came over 'we came as soon as we could, is Mitchie ill?' Nate asked teasingly, I stuck my toung out at him and he chuckled. 'so what make you think she _cares_?' Shane asked 'she ignored us _as well_ as you!' Jase explained but he said it wrong and the guys burst out laughing. We were still in the car park, we hadn't even got to the beach 'oh never mind' Jason said and turned, taking my hand in the process. The others stopped laughing and caught up 'hey! How come Jason gets to hold your hand!' Nate whined and I rolled my eyes 'you can have my _other_ hand' I said and he smiled taking my left hand whilst Shane dawdled. I looked over my shoulder 'hurry up, I don't want to wait for our swimming competition!' I shouted and he looked up and jogged up behind me, draping his arm over Jase's shoulders. We proably looked like a happy family of siblings.

The beach was wonderful, the sand was soft and warm, the ocean such a light shade a blue it was almost white. I couldn't wait for our swimming competition. Jase and Nate didn't like smimming but me and Shane were constantly arguing who was better 'are you sure you wont catch a cold sweetie' my mum asked worridly 'yes mum, it wont take long for we to whip Shanes but' I said and took off my skirt and vest and ran down to the serf to meet Shane in my bikini.

'ready' I beamed and jumped into the water 'wait you got a head start!' he complained 'ok then we'll have the race back to shore' I said and he nodded. We went out unitl we saw the flags indicating not to go any further 'you ready' I asked smiling at him. We had been splashing and tugging each other under all the way here, and by each other I mean I always came out of it better and Shane was usually the one to suffer, usually. 'ready as I'll ever be' he smiled back smugly 'ready, steady, GO!' I shouted and with that I was speeding ahead.

I didn't want to leave him behind so I casualy swam on my back, slower than I had been previously. Then I caught sight of him, and smiled. Shane had a lot more extra weight, his muscle were way more prominent than mine and were most probably slowing him down. Once I was sure that he was close enough to shore I turned and swan as fast as I could to make it look like I had been waiting the whole time. He hadn't seen me but I wasn't going to lie if he asked.

I reached the shore Nate and Jase where there, 'you win again!' Nate said triumphantly and I nodded 'yep, when do I not?' I said teasingly 'I'm smaller though' I said and Jase nodded 'so technically he wins?' he said, poor Jason any type of comment after a conclushion has been made, make him doubt that conclusion. 'no, I still win' I walked to sit next to the guys while we waited for Shane.

After about three minutes of waiting he came out of the surf. He jogged up to us shaking his hair to dry it 'ugh, I lost again didn't I?' he asked and I nooded ''fraid so' I was smug but I tried my hardest to hide it. 'here Mitch' Jason said handing me my towel 'aw, thanks Jase' I said smiling at him as I wrapped the towel round my shoulder, Shane was just staring at me it was a bit uncomfortable, I smiled at him and he looked down 'your mum was freaking so I brought the towel to calm her down' he way be a bit absent minded but he was gold at heart, I smiled and huggeed him round the shoulders. 'what about me guys!' Shane protested 'what about sibling love!' he prompted when the others didn't say anything. Then Nate gave a puzzled look 'but we did bring Mitchie a towel, what other sibling do we have?' he asked innocently to get a playful punch from Shane aswell as me 'I was kidding!' Nate protested and we let him up from the barely started tiggling torture. 'c'mon then my mums gunna freak if we don't go back soon' I said reasonably and we all started mucking about as we made our way up the beach.

'you win Mitchie?' Connie asked and I nodded, embarrassed 'like always, Shane really, you shouldn't challenging Mitchie to the competition every year' she scolded him 'hey I don't mind' I butted in, it was my turn to get him out of a mum lecture. He smiled gratefully at me and then I locked eyes with Nate 'you thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked him and he nodded 'ICE-CREAM!' and we charge to the ice-cream van a few yards away.

'I can't belive we didn't remember soorner!' I protested 'I know, but we were a bit occupied by your swimming competition' Nate said and I shrugged. In my haste to get to the ice-cream van I had only put on my skirt but hey this was ice-cream we were talking about. 'um can I have a small lemon-curd with bunny ears' I said sweetly 'you Nate?' I asked, Nate wasn't trusted to hold the money we had been given. 'um, I think I'll have the same please' he said, not only did me and Nate share the same love for food but we also loved the same type of food and were constantly having the same things. I handed over the money and he handed us the ice-creams.

'hey gorgeous' I heard from behind, I look over my shoulder to see a group of jock-like boys staring at me, I rolled my eyes and went to walk. 'ignoring us? Don't ya think that's rude?' one asked. I felt one of them try to snake their arm around my waist and I slapped him so hard I left a skin burn (like a carpet burn but from another body of skin). This whole time Nate was glaring at them but I had mouthed to keep his mouth shut, they were taller than him and obviously wouldn't think twice about beating him to a pulp, but Nate was a little protective and with the glares he was giving, if looks could kill I'm almost certain half the beach would be 6 feet under.

Another noticed Nate glaring and went over to kick him discreatly in the shins but I pressure pointed him in the neck making him fall the the fall shuddering. The other boys were staring open mouthed 'now…'I said slowly 'you have two choises a) you can go now and be safely away from me or b) you can end up like you friend Mr. paralized over here' I said smirking and they ran of leaving their buddy here. The ice-cream man raised an eyebrow 'self defence?' I said sort of asking if it was a good enough answer he nodded smiling 'works for me, you certainly know how to look after yourself, he's not really paralyzed is he?' he said 'only temporarily' and I thanked him and walked back to our mums.

'have any trouble sweetheart? you were gone a while' again with the having to know everything. 'we did have some trouble' I said and my mum nodded wanting me to continue 'but it wasn't something Mitchie super powers couldn't fix!' Nate said childishly and asuming a super hero stance. My mum raised an eyebrow 'what he means is…' I started 'your pressure pointing came in handy' Shane finished for me, and I stuck my toung out at him '_Mitchie!_ you promised you would stop doing that after Shane got hurt!' my mother pestered 'yeah but these were strangers, jerks to be exact' I said my chin jutting up a fraction and I smoothly sat cross-legged on the picknick blanket and ate my ice-cream 'that's ok then' my mum said happily before continuing the converstation she must have started with connie previously.

We had our sand castel competition, obviously me and Shane were going to win. Hey we can work together when necessary. I did the logical part and Shane got the sand and water, then ploncked it on where I tell him to oh and of corse Shane has to do the decoration (well most of it, I make shell people die in the dungen of the castel). 'done!' we said happily as me and Shane sat behind our sand sculpture. I looked over to Nate and Jasons castel and snickered. 'hey Shane' I whispered unsuccessful in getting his attention so I poked him In the arm 'ow! What was that for!' he said 'ignoring me' I said simply 'you know I wouldn't do that on perpose' he said and I smiled 'I know but its nice to have a excuse' I smiled and pointed at our competition. A smug grim formed on Shanes face.'that's another year that we're gunna win then' he said proud 'yep, another one in the bag. How many times have we won now?' I asked honestly interested 'I don't know' Shane said and I knew that was going to pester him until he got the answer he was looking for.

Me and Shane had known each other and played with each other since birth and when Jason and Nate came along we did everything in our little group. But when I started school I felt really out of place an outcast. Connie was experiencing the same problem with Shane so ever since we have been in the same school and classes. When Jason and Nate were old enough to be in school with us we stayed in our little group once again, all through primary and secondry. Shane and I were 16 now, Jase was 15 and Nate was 14.

Even in secondary school we sat at lunch together. At the start of secondry I was teased real bad because I wasn't friends with girls and my best friend was a boy, yes Shane and I were best friends (along with Jase and Nate). I wasn't teased when they realized that I didn't particulary care. Shane hadn't been teased, just me, the tom-boy who didn't fit in. it was cool for a boy to have a girl as a best friend. I probably would have been fine in school as I was if I wasn't so…how to put this…._violent_. But as I said before I was constanly around boys the only girlyness I got was from Connie and my mum but I didn't like it so I took to the more interesting way of life. Most boys saw me as a laugh, a friend but would never come up to me to talk because of what the other boys would think but the Greys didn't care, they talked to me when they pleased, hence the intrusion at my window.

'hey! _Mitchie!_' Shane was waving his hand in front of my face 'oh sorry' I said and he bumped my shoulder and I bumped him back. We went on nudging each other until we got tired and just slumped on each other. 'tired' Shane moaned and I nodded 'you guys doen yet?' I groaned 'Yep, ages ago' nate said slyly 'we just wanted to see how long it would take you two to get on decent term, and it looks like exhuastion let you get to that' he said 'we were getting on before you know' I said and he shook his head 'you had to then' he stated, for a 14 year old he was pretty damm smart, and protective, that was Nate all over.

My mum came over smiling. 'aww you two look so cute. Connie do you have your camera?' she called and me and Shane instantly moved apart 'NO PICTURES!' we both shouted in unison when Connie came over with her camera 'did you miss it?' she asked and my mum nodded 'why can't you guys just get along?' Jason asked being his simple minded self. We shrugged in unison 'see you think the same!' Nate pointed out 'that's the problem' I said and Shane nodded 'we are both stubern and argumentative…' he began the list 'hey speak for yourself! I'm not stubborn' I said and he laughed 'yes you are' he said and tackled me in a bear hug. 'fine. FINE! I give' I said and he smiled triumphant 'twice in one day, I'm proud of myself or maybe I'm dreaming…' he said absently 'oh so you dream about her?' Nate said making him blush and I gave him a warning glance, he winked at me and dropped the matter. Shane tried to avoid my gaze after that and wouldn't have any _niceness_ between us.

'aw c'mon Shane, please?' I pleaded and he _knew_ I didn't like to plead, or to show weakness. I gave him my puppy dog stare. 'ugh, stop that! And no!' he said. I was trying to convine him to let me sit in the middle on the way back but he wasn't having any of it. We were walking back to the car park, all four of us with our tops draped over our shoulders, swimming costumes on. 'race' Jason said 'what?' Shane said 'race, race first to the car gets the middle seat' he said simply and I thanked god this was something I could win at. 'ok' I said cheerily, although me and Shane have been friend forever he had never seen me run.'why are you so happy?' he said 'you saying that your presense should make me sad instead of happy?' I said confussed and he seemed to like my answer. 'ok then GO!' he shouted, catching me off guard. 'hey you got a head start!' I shouted as I ran after him. He was fast but I was faster like, wind fast. I smiled and front flipped as I pased him and he stopped jaw hanging open. 'what?' I said my voice steady as I stood by the car 'you never told me that you did gymnastics' he said sounding honestly sad and hurt I hadn't told him, but that's understandable I told Shane everything. I put my arm around hi waist 'hey I'm sorry don't be upset' I said and he smiled as I pleaded again and he put his arm around my waist 'ok sorry, reflex reaction' he said 'sorry slipped my mind, I only did it for a week' I said and he looked me in the eyes 'a _week_?' he said he knew I couldn't lie, you could tell in my eyes, hence him looking directly at them. I blushed and nodded. He broke into a smile, I was an easy blusher and it never failed to make him smile, he found my embarassment funny.

Soon the others came into view he dropped his hand from my waist and removed mine on his. Instead holding my hand. I looked questionly at him but he wouldn't look at me, he was smiling though. 'your getting along again!' Connie cooed and I smiled 'we do it acationally' I smiled back 'CAMERA!' my mum said and the flash went just after me had ducked 'not this time mum' I said and smiled innocently 'I take it Shane won?' Nate said, and I scowled in confussion 'no I did' I said and he looked at Shanes face 'but hes not in a hissy fit?' Nate said 'yeah he always gets angry when he looses' Jason added 'ah but I'm used to loosing to Mitchie aren't I?' he said rhetorically and Nate nodded 'ok I give' and accepted that me and Shane could get on. 'hey Shane you can have my seat' Jason said, always the piece maker 'really?' Shane said as his brother nodded 'thanks Jase' he said 'stealing from Mitchie now?' Nate asked and I turned to him 'what'd he steal' I demanded as Nate threw his hands up in defence 'yeah what _did_ I steal?' Shane asked 'oh just her nicknames, only Mitchie calles Jason, Jase' he said and I shrugged 'that's not stealing' I said and Shane smiled 'you just want Mitchie to hate me' Shane smugly added 'it _would_ make things more interesting' he added, Nate may be sweet to me but that in no way means he doesn't give his brothers hell, especially Shane. I didn't undertsand but Shane did 'hey what are you not telling me?' I demanded 'oh well Shan-' Nate started jumping at the opportunity to satisfy my wishes. '-SHUT UP NATE!' Shane protested and Nate cowered back at the orphority present in Shane's voice. I gave an angry humph turned away from them and folded my arms. 'ok we just finished paying the parking ticket, everyone in' Connie started but then realized me not facing them 'what did you boys do to Mitchie?' she said sounding astonished 'Why do you asume _we _did something?' Shane said and that hurt a little, like he didn't care. Oh come on Mitchie get a grip he acted like that when he was angry and you weren't exactly on good terms anyway. 'No its ok, just me' I said quietly, despite my best efforts to sound my usual confident self. I was shocked that I sounded so weak and so did everyone else apparently as no one said anything. I looked in the cars rear-view mirrows and saw my mum mouth to Connie _don't worry_ and Connie give the boys a glare, but Jase was the only one who saw it, Shane and Nate just stared at the floor.

We were in the car me and Shane in the middle, Nate and Jase in the back. I had stared out the window ever since we started moving. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Shane. I knew each of their grips, Jase-gentle, Nate-hesitant and Shane-firm but also hesitant. I heard him unbuckle his seat belt and slide into the middle seat only to rebuckle himself there. He drapped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me towards him. You see I didn't really have anything to be upset about but Shane knew how to make me feel better. I guess I was upset that I didn't know what was going on (got that off my mother) and felt alone. But Shane had just fixed that. I looked at him and smiled. I was tired and yawned 'sleepy are we?' he asked, it was the first time anyone had spoke since we had got into the car, and so it caught attention. My mum looked happy that we weren't taring each others throats out, Connie smiled in the wing-mirrow. Nate smiled smug while Jase looked generally pleased but also a little cofussed. 'no' I said 'and you say you're not stubborn' he stiffled laughter, every time I blincked it was like my eye lids had stuck together and it took all my effort to open them again. 'I'll wake you when we get there' Shane whispered in my ear and I just nodded before falling asleep on his shoulder.

I woke up in my living room, the clock on the matelpiece informed me that it was almost half five. 'hello sleepy bones' my mum chimed as she came into the room with a bowl and drying towel in hand. 'why didn't Shane wake me?' I said annoyed, I didn't like beging told something and then it being done differently. 'you were so tired and he did try to wake you but without shouting in your ear you wouldn't have woken up anyway. So he put you on the sofa and said for you to call for him when you were awake' I nodded, it was a rational exucse but still. I nodded and got up a little disorientated though. I walked up the steps and into my bedroom, and had to search frantically for my phone. 'ahh, there you are' I said smiling in my bedside-table draw. _treehouse - Mitchie_ I texted and put my phone back in my draw and quickly changed into my jeans. I jumped from the window onto the tree house and leaned againsted the outer wall waiting for the brothers. I got boured of that and turned to sit inside and there they were all three of them sat down, goofy grins plastered on their faces. 'and why didn't you tell me you were inside?' I said raising ann eyebrow 'Shane thought it would be funny' Jason answered and I turned my gaze onto Shane 'that's two strikes' I stated and he looked confussed 'what are you talking about?' he said and I smirked 'three strikes and your out, I.E. I get to beat you up' I said and he shook his head 'I guessed that I mean what did I get the first strike for?' he said sounding as if he hadn't done anything wrong. 'why didn't you wake me up!' I said letting my anger out, again I was an over reacter. 'because I didn't want you to be tired and grumpy from sleep deprivation but I don't think we avoided that' he said and I sighed and went to sit inbetween Nate and Jason 'so your not sitting with me either?' he said, our conversation has consisted with practically only questions so far. 'no, but its my usual spot' I explained confussed, we had a standard place to sit Nate, Me, Jase and Shane but he seemed upset that I didn't sit next to him, but I really didn't want Shane to sulk he wouldn't talk to me for days '_fine,_ budge up' I said to Shane and he gave me a big, beaming grin as I budged in between him and Jase, 'you know your such a baby' I grumbled 'and do you know that when you r asleep you don't actually have that scowel plastered on your face? He retorted ignoring my dig. I rolled my eyes and dropped my scowel 'what you thinking about?' Nate asked and I blushed 'c'mon we wont laugh, promise' Jase added 'algebra' I said quetly '_Mitchie!'_ they all whinned 'I can't help it' my excuses wouldn't cut it, my brain just didn't like being bored. We talked about stuff for a while and then decided it wasn't best to get excited with a game of it or 40-40, because well the boys didn't calm down and Connie wouldn't like having a house full of three very hyper boys.

I went to climb back through my window when Shane grabbed my arm, 'you want to do this this summer?' he asked and I took the leaflet out of his hand, it was a leaflet for camp rock, a music camp. 'As long as I don't have to perform' I said still reading the activities part of the leaflet. 'aw c'mon Mitchie your great at music' he protested 'how would you know, you haven't heard me sing since I was eleven' I reminded him 'but you do guitar and piano' he reminded me back 'and so do you! it's a yes but I just gotta get my mum to say yes aswell' I thought about what my mum would say, this was going to take some persuasion 'ok see you tomorrow' I said and gave him a quick hug and waved to Nate and Jase who were already through their window.

'Mitchie! Stop pestering me!' I had been asking my mum to answer me all morning and now it was nearly twelve, I was getting impatient. 'I don't know if we can afford it sweetie' my mum said 'are you sure you want to go?' my head snapped up 'YES!' she stepped back a bit 'I was only asking' she clarified and I sighed. I had an idea, if Connie let the guys go then I would be able to go, it always has been like that if one parent does it so does the other. I ran up stairs 'whats the matter?' my mother asked as I bolted into my bedroom. I unlocked my window and hopped out onto the roof below, the boys better not be asleep.

I got bored of waiting it was my turn to wake them up. I jumped onto the treehouse platform and the jumped into their roof underneath their window (our houses have the same layout but its flipped). I knocked on their window to be greeted by and alert Jase. He oped the window and smiled at me 'morning Mitch what can we do for ya?' he asked and I smiled back warmly 'is Shane awake?' I asked and he nodded 'do you want me to tell him to meet you at the tree house in about half an hour? cause he' having breakfast at the moment' I nodded 'thanks Jase' I said and made my way back to my window to find my mum standing in the door way 'and where have _you_ been?' my mother asked with the look on her face that makes you think _uh-oh-shes-gunna-eat-me-!_ 'um just taking a morning strole?' I replied, she shook her head 'you know you and the guys aren't three anymore, when will you four grown up?' she asked and I shook my head 'life's no fun if you grow up' I stated and she nodded 'I see your point, do you do this often?' she asked pointing to the window and I looked down 'occasionally, best way to communicate' I said. We had a mini-argument about the rudeness of this window calling but I wasn't punished so I guess I got away with

it.

I went and had a quick breakfast, and went out on the tree house, Shane wasn't there yet so I had nothing to do but fiddle. 'hey' Shane swung into the tree house and sat next to me. 'hey, I have a problem' I said and looked up at him, he looked concerned 'its nothing big, its just my mum won't give me an answer about the camp. I think she thinks I'll be left out with no friends but if your mum talks about it to her then maybe I'll be able to go' I explained the situation and Shane looked blankly at the sides of the tree house. See to a normal person you would think he's not listening but I know that he' just thinking. 'today's Sunday right?' he asked and I nodded 'you guys going shopping as well?' he asked 'I _think_ so' I said 'well we'll meet each other in the supermarket wont we!' he said and I nodded 'good point, I knew there was something in that skull of yours' I said smiling. He stuck his toung out at me and we were ready to commence our plan.

We got out of the car and picked up a trolley. We had successfully managed to get our mum's to go shopping at the same time and now, the plan was in motion. I looked around the car park trying to find the guys, I was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Nate smiling, they didn't know about the camp but that didn't mean that Shane wouldn't use them as messengers 'Shane said that were here, what ever that means. Will you tell us what's going on?' Nate said and I tapped the side of my nose 'it's a surprise well if our plan works, now you got to make sure our mums don't run into each other until Shane gives your mum the leaflet and I give my mum the leaflet. Ok? So I'll just keep checking up on you' I smiled they nodded and we parted way before either of our mums saw us talking. 'you ok sweetie, you look a little tense?' she could see through me so easily 'no it's the bad weather' I said, I was used to hot, scorching weather and the rain and cold breezes really didn't rum well with me. My mum rolled her eyes and we walked into the shop.

'oh mum, look I found a leaflet for that camp I was talking about' I said showing her the green leaflet. I texted behind my back and sent it to Shane (yes all the Grey brothers have a speed dial on my phone). 'oh yes' she said scanning it quickly, I felt my phone vibrate and took it out _yeah I've shown my mum the leaflet too, we're in isle 6. Meet you there? - Shane_ I smiled and texted back saying that we were on our way. 'hey mum look special offers in isle 6 we should go there now' I said and she looked up from the leaflet. 'hmm' she agreed and I pushed the trolley towards the frozen food isle. 'wait up Mitchie' my mum said a little _too_ loudly and Connie turned around 'Mitchie!' I smiled and then looked desperately at Shane my mum was supposed to over hear Connie talking about it to Shane not notice us before hand. 'hey' I said 'where's you mum?' she asked and I looked over my shoulder 'just there' I said 'we were debating whever to send me of to this music camp this summer, but she's scared I'll feel alone' I said and she nodded and then ruffled in her pockets '_this_ camp' she handed me the leaflet 'yeah!' I said enthusiastically looking down I couldn't lie. 'hey don't we get a hello?' Jase said but obviously I had already seen them, this was their way of discreetly getting me out of lying 'oh sorry, hey guys' I tackled them round the shoulder and then stepped back '_Jase_!' I grumbled 'what? What'd I do?' he said looking around himself 'you're taller than me' I said pouting 'its bad enough Shane's taller than me but not you to!' I protested and they laughed. My mum caught up with us then and it went smoothly after that. The kids were sent of to do the shopping while the mums discussed this camp. 'do you have a clue where everything is?' Shane was having trouble 'ugh give it to me' I said and did two lots of shopping I just needed them for the stuff I couldn't reach. 'are we nearly done' Nate whined and I felt like a mum 'nearly, just need to get some fruit and then we're done' I stated and went towards the fruit and veg isle 'what? _fruit_?' an astonished Jason exclaimed and I rolled my eyes 'c'mon' I may like food but I also like _good_ food. We got the fruit and went to find our parents 'done' I announced and they both looked stunned that we had actually got somewhere. Me and Shane had a trolley each. I had Nate hanging onto the side of the trolley and Shane had Jase. 'guys it wasn't nice to let Mitchie do it all' Connie scolded them 'oh no they helped me' I said and I felt their gazes on me, and I jabbed Shane in the side he had to go along with it 'oh yeah' he said more convincingly than I had. After that we ate at McDonalds and then went home with me texting the guys all the way home. Neither of our mums had said anything about camp so we were on edge.

Once we had got home everything was almost normal, that meant something was wrong, really wrong. It wasn't wrong in a way that made me think there was an assassin behind the sofa but wrong as In I didn't know something everyone else knows 'mum whatever your gunna say just say it' I said exasperated 'well sweetie-'

'-your going to camp rock!' my mum said excitedly, I understood and thanked her again and again. Nate and Jason didn't know what was going on but just did what I did 'thanks mum!' we all said in unison. We ran up to our room to get our stuff ready 'so this is what you and Mitchie were planning' Nate said happy finally in on the whole charade. 'yep' I said and Jason came over 'you know you should really tell her' he said and I just shook my head 'it would ruin everything' I said 'I'd want our friendship to stay intact' I said 'yeah but it isn't healthy you doing what your doing' Nate butted in 'I'm fine' I clarified and went to find my guitar in the loft but the guys followed 'whose cabin are you gunna go in?' Nate pushed, that was a point. Mum had said they only had two cabins left and they were small so that meant two beds. So who was Mitchie gunna go with? 'well let Mitchie decide' I said and they nodded 'and don't freak me out again' I said and Nate looked confused 'what?' he said and I sighed, I was having to constantly prove myself 'you nearly told her and after you nearly did I got really mean towards her, what do you think the strop in the car was for?' I said, then he suddenly realized what linked all the events 'sorry man, but you know when she asks for something I sort of reflexively try to give her what's she's asked for' he defended 'yeah I know Nate' I said letting him of 'now Shane don't take this the wrong way, but how long have you liked Mitchie?' as he said that a lump formed in my thought, every day it got a little harder, I _swear_ that karma does not (in any way) work. I swallowed 'six years'.

'really mum!' I almost screamed but settled for an excited squeal. I ran up to her and hugged her round the neck 'yes, as long as you do something for me' she clarified 'yes, anything' I said with a huge grin plastered securely on my face. 'you have to sing at least once, we will get the girl out of you eventually but this is a good place to start' I dropped my smile 'mum? Really?' I moaned but she just nodded and crossed her arms I.E. final. 'fine!' I said throwing my hands up in defence and went up to my room to pack. I went up stairs to find the boys at on my bed. I ran straight to Shane and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug 'were going!' I said and pulled away Shane also looked ecstatic his eyes were glistening! I went over to the others and gave them a quick hug to 'ready?' Shane asked and I shook my head 'I haven't even packed and my mum said I can only go if I sing' I said looking down 'awww Mitchie I'm sure your not that bad' Jase said and I scoffed 'I don't even know' I said and they stared 'you don't sing? I thought that was what girls _do_!' Nate said and Shane glared at him 'well if you call singing shouting down the microphone to people of CoD then I do sing but otherwise no' I clarified 'Shane are you taking your guitar?' I asked and he nodded 'ok then so am I' I dashed into my walk in wardrobe and found my guitar and ran back into the other room 'found it' and I sat on the floor in front of the boys. 'hey I can hear my mum coming hide in the wardrobe or out in the tree house'. Shane dashed for the wardrobe but the others dragged him out the window as I waved to them. I sat on my bed and looked normal.

'someone's a little ecstatic' Nate said to me as we jumped into the tree house, and I looked down 'was it something to do with that hug you got from Mitchie?' he pushed 'drop it Nate' I said bitterly 'ooh touchy' he said and I shrugged 'how do you know Mitch doesn't like you, eh Shane?' Jason added tying to lighten the mood 'nu-uh, she just wants friends' I said because it was honestly true, how many times had she said that we were like _brothers_ to her? A gazillion. 'she seemed eager to give you a better hug than we got' he said absently 'I've know her longer' I explained and he nodded 'all of 365 days' Nate pointed out 'and 730 day more than you' I bragged 'she likes me better' he said 'fine lets ask her' Jason solved. And I nodded that worked for me.

'ok are you sure?' mum had been pestering me if I really wanted to go, baring in mind that I was an easy subject to bullying. 'mum look, I have Nate and Shane and Jase! And if that isn't enough to frighten them off I'll add a little Mitchie' I said cracking my knuckles 'I suppose you can look after yourself now make sure you guys are packed by morning 7am you have to be up' and with that she swiftly left the room before I got a chance to scream 'WHAT!'

'I guess Mitchie found out the time we're leaving' I said and they other laughed 'you think we should go see her?' Nate asked and I looked at him like he was crazy 'not if you want to live' I said seriously and we hopped back in our room.

I packed quickly after that but I couldn't close my case. I sat down on it and jumped up and down on my bum, hoping for it to fit a little better, but every time I went to zip it up the shift in weight make it un-closable again. 'need some help?' I turned to see the guys perched just outside my window 'please' I said and Shane came over to zip it up. 'you only have one case?' he asked and I gave him a sceptical look '_yeah_… and my guitar, why?' I said and Jase snickered 'we have like three bags each' my jaw dropped 'how much stuff do you have we're only going for a week and a half!' I protested and Shane patted me on the shoulder 'calm it' and I nodded and breathed in and out evenly, I had a tendency to freak out and get violent like throwing things violent, as Shane found out in our first year in Ks3. 'oh we have a question for you Mitchie' Nate said smiling 'oh yeah what's that?' I said looking at Shane 'who do you like best out of us?' Jase asked, it amused me that Shane hadn't said a word yet apart from the _calm it_ and the case question but nothing on this newly presented enquiry. 'I can't chose can I?' I said rhetorically. And just then Shane got a phone call, the phone call that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'are you ok honey?' my mother asked and I looked up, unaware that I had zoned out while looking at the picture. I nodded, I could feel the tears threaten to spill, but ignored them. 'yep, never better' I had put on this act not just for a week or two but, one year, ten months and eight days, exactly. 'if you say so' my mother said worried, she was still in her work uniform with Maria stitched on her apron, my mum now owns a catering business. I spose I should explain, you see after that phone call, well as I said, everything changed. it was a contract deal, the guys a few years back had tried to get into the music business but it hadn't worked and they had forgotten about their attempt. But this phone call came from someone who had came across their audition recording and really thought they had a chance in the business. It progressed and he said that if they wanted the contract he would have to see them today. At first Shane had complained that he wanted to go to camp with me and his siblings but that soon passed as I said he would be my favourite if he stopped putting up a fuss and passing up a life changing opportunity. Obviously he agreed and they went off. I had sat and waited to hear news for a week and a half but nothing came, and when they came back, I was crushed.

So in more detail, Nate and Jase were just as nice and sweet as always, saying how excited and happy they were and I congratulated them. I had gone over to Shane who was leaning against the car with a pair of dark sunglasses on, and had asked him how it felt to be officially famous, he had taken off the glasses and I had been shocked into silence, my former good mood whipped from under my feet. He had glared at me with this look In his eyes that I had never seen before, but I knew what it meant, he had turned sour, thought that he was better than everyone else, and that I shouldn't be talking to him. I remember feeling the tears stinging my eyes as he had snapped at me to get lost put his glasses on, and when I hadn't moved seethed the words that haunted my dreams till this very day, are you still here? they don't sound bad but it was the glint in his eyes, the expression on his face and the way he laughed as my tears brimmed over.

Our trip to camp was called off and I had sulked. Nate and Jason had called on me and I had talked, I wasn't depressed just upset. This boy I thought I had know since birth, was someone I hadn't know at all, not in the slightest. I made me question my judgement on people…and myself. I hadn't behaved irrationally like sitting in my bedroom crying, I didn't have that sort of connection to Shane, our relationship wasn't romantic so I hadn't been effected as badly as I could have been but it still hurt, bad. Instead we ignored each other, completely and utterly, non-contact sort of ignored. They had had to move away to a less remote town, nearer New York, it was hard to loose all your best friends, well two best friends. We hadn't heard from them since about a week after they moved, it was from Jason, ,Mitchie, Shane said that we weren't allowed to call, I'm doing this while he's asleep, Mitch, I'm so, so sorry. If you could be here with us you know I wouldn't think twice about it. I don't think we'll see each other for a while, I miss you and so does Nate. I know something that I shouldn't tell you, actually two things. One under a signed contract and one, well even more important to keep. I'm sorry about everything and hope you can still be friends even with the lack of contact and all, I have to go now, Shane's stirring and Nate has just about woken up. Remember you'll always be my lil sis, love ya Mitchie. P.S I will tell you those things, someday I had wrote it down and memorized it. I hadn't missed how he said only he and Nate missed me or how Shane had prohibited any contact.

I had been lost for months on end, not upset, just out of sink. I would go to pick up a magazine off the table and then it wouldn't be there. I would walk to catch a door that had been widely ajar to grasp air and blink to see the door firmly shut. It was like the world had moved on without me, leaving me in the dust. I have frequent dizziness spells that were later diagnosed as Vasovagal and then later diagnosed with Angiodema and Urticaria (I.E. I react to everything) I was on three time the recommended adult dose of Cetirizine, two times the amount of Montilucast and carried a Epi-pen that had twice the amount of medicine in its needle for my size and weight. I had been in the hospital three times due to fractures or breaks because of my slow reaction. I was a mess, despite my vigorous attempts to deny it. And something that no one knew about.

Today was like any other, I went downstairs for breakfast and watched hot tunes. I gasped and dropped my toast and slumped into a chair, the presenter exclaimed well, what do we have here? she said pointing to a picture in the top right with a fake toothy grin on her face, I could literally feel my insides collapsing. a hot new boy band, that goes by the name of connect 3! They were signed nearly two years ago and instantly made it big, but now they are seriously beginning to look like the most popular band in the US and probably world wide I was shocked in the picture was my as-good-as brothers smiling brightly, well apart from Shane he had a fake smile plastered on him face. Nate-guitarist, and back up singer, punch, straight to the stomach and I clenched my mid-section Jason-lead guitarist, back up vocal I groaned, why was the world doing this to me? and the one we all have been waiting for the bad boy, Shane! He's the bands lead singer and also plays a little back up guitar, he has already caught the hearts of girls all over the US, what will connect 3 accomplish? Will they make it in the music biz? Well, stay tuned and you'll find out she smiled once more for the camera before that commercials broke into the show. I was breathing heavily, I got panic attacks. I grimaced at the pain in my side, and when I panic I react, making me burn like I hold my skin on a hot oven. I let out a high pitched but quiet screech 'Mitchie?' my mum called frantically and ran into the kitchen to find me doubled over in pain 'Sweetie?' she cried and ran over. And gave me a glass of water-oh did I mention I react to temperature change and vibration? No guess not-the water was at my body temperature. My defence mechanism was sarcasm so I could be snappy at times. 'thank' I coughed as I nearly chocked on the water because my throat was so tight. Serves me for eating wheat and freaking myself out 'what's the matter? You did take you tablets right?' she shot at me and I glared at her for a moment picked up the remote for the TV without staring away and turned on the TV. and here's a picture of connect 3 brand new album, go out and get it before they sell out! I turned it off again and stared down and went to walk out of the kitchen, my mum was still staring, shocked, at the screen.

I had got the bus and sat next to my only friend, Sierra. ( if you were wondering how I met Sierra, Fifi-the school bully-had been hassling her when I butted in and talked her down and stabbed her foot with one of my crutches when I had tore most of the muscle in the calf muscle, and we had become friends and them best friends) 'Mitchie what's the matter? You still haven't told me why you are always so upset yet' she pouted she wanted to help but I wouldn't let her in. and now that my used to be brothers are famous for real she really didn't want to tell her. 'I'm ok just a rough morning' I have never heard and of them sing and visa versa. But the bus had the radio on and they announced one of connect threes new songs. They sounded amazing and that's not just former sister obligation, they were actually good. I couldn't hear their voices clearly separately but I heard how well they harmonised. I sighed 'oh my god! They are really good!' Sierra almost screamed and all the girls on the bus seemed to be having the exact same opinion whereas the boys just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Three weeks later and every girl in America was practically obsessed with Connect 3. Shane's bad boy behaviour was making the bands reputation go down a bit, and it didn't help he had a different girl on his arm every week. Mitchie wasn't going to let Shane crush Nate's and Jason's dreams, they deserved this. She actually liked their sound, she really did but she hated Shane and everybody knew it, even if they didn't know the reason behind it. But she was not joined by many, most girls were in love with Shane or Nate but they didn't get Jase's simple minded randomness, it also annoyed her that his name was always last and Shane's first. She was so deep in thought that she forgot that it was a weekend and jumped out of bed.

She got dressed quickly and brushed her hair and teeth. She plodded down stairs and turned the corner 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' she was greeted by a large group of people including her mum, Sierra and her dad had even come back (he came back from work occasionally but he works abroad so she doesn't see him much) her aunt and uncle along with her three cousins; Dan, Emily and Evangeline. They all smiled warmly and she smiled back, it was a long time since she last smiled and she almost forgot how. 'present time!' Evangeline called and rushed me into the front room where four presents where placed neatly on the coffee. I broke into a smile and sat down 'open this one first!' my mum said and my dad put a hand on my shoulder and I hugged his side 'missed you daddy' I smiled at him and he hugged me back 'its your birthday! And don't make me tear up!' he complained and I did as I was told. I opened it and saw an iPhone and I gasped 'thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' I squealed excitedly 'oh that wasn't from us it was from Jase and Nate and Connie' my mother explained and she saw my face fall at the lack of one particular name 'its ok sweetie' she said, my cousins and aunt and uncle weren't exactly aware that I was former friends with the now Connect 3 but it was a good job they didn't because her cousins (apart from Dan were more obsessed with connect 3 than her, and she had at least 5posters in her room(that may not sound like much but it was for her) whereas as their wall were plastered in them, literally, you couldn't see their walls.

We opened more presents but my heart wasn't as into it as before, I thanked politely and gave Sierra a huge hug and thanks you momentarily returning to my former happy self, I can't believe I had forgotten it was my birthday!

'Sierra you are the best friend ever!' is squealed she had gotten me tickets to connect 3's next concert and I was ecstatic. Everyone stayed for lunch and we had lots of birthday cake. Everyone wished me a happy birthday and went home eventually. And I had to work my way back to pretending that the Greys didn't exist but I decided I would only pretend one didn't exist when I found all of their number already in my contact list, yes even Shane's.

I ringed Jason, 'hello?' I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding at the sound of his voice 'JASE!' I almost screamed with happiness into the phone 'Mitchie? Oh its so good to hear from you!' he sounded as happy as me 'thanks for the phone but you didn't have to' I said shyly, I didn't like being spent on. 'aw its nothing for my big sis, really' he insisted 'so how is everyone?' I asked and I heard Jase sigh 'something wrong?' I asked 'I knew you were going to ask that!' he sounded upset, but not at me at least 'what's the matter? You can tell me' I tried to comfort him, I could almost imagine him nod 'yeah I spose I can' he sighed 'Nate's threatened to cancel our tour' I gasped 'what? Why?' what was so bad that he would have to do that? Was someone hurt? 'he says Shane's acting like a jerk' Jason said sheepishly sounding like his usual self.

'aw Jase, don't let him get to ya ok? And if he is being a jerk to you tell him that I know how to paralyze him permanently and that I just got my black belt in karate' I said smug 'really?' Jase said sounding impressed 'yeah, when you left I got diagnosed with a lot of weird stuff and I had to take my anger out on something so I took up Karate' he laughed 'just like you always were apart from now you're two years older' he chuckled again, I was contemplating saying this but just said it anyway 'Jase, can you tell Shane happy birthday?' I said and I heard him intake a sharp breath 'but..you..him' he sighed and started again 'you hate him right?' he said and I nodded realizing that he couldn't see me 'yes, I do, greatly so. But I still knew him, or what I thought was him for 16 years of my life and I think as I missed last years I should wish him happy birthday, did you get my cards for your's and Nate's birthday?' I asked hopeful and I heard Jason mutter some really nasty (well nasty for Jase) words about Shane 'what's the matter?' I enquired 'he shredded them, that was what he was shredding!' Jase exclaimed the rarely heard hatred in his voice 'he changed, big time I don't think I handle seeing him' I said to myself and then realized I had said them allowed 'Mitchie, you sound like something bad happened to you, please tell me us leaving like that made you ill? Please tell me that' he pleaded but I stayed silent

'that egotistical jerk!' I heard Nate shout and a door slam he just came into the room 'Jase who you talking to?' he asked and I had missed my little protectors voice 'its Mitchie' he informed him 'MITCHIEEEE!' I heard him call and snatch the phone of Jase 'Oy!' I heard the middle brother exclaim but let it drop the sweetie that he was. 'Mitchie! Oh I have missed you soooo much!' I smiled 'I missed you to Nate' I said and he hummed 'you know I missed your voice' and chuckled 'Nate you sound like a stalker, now what's the matter?' I asked concerned and happy to hear him too 'you know I haven't seen you in almost two years and you want to play mum? Are you ok? You usually didn't care…' he trailed off and I heard him cover the speaker of the phone so I couldn't hear but I guessed he was talking to Jase 'no Mitchie, would you care to answer Jason's question?' he said and I frowned 'Nate! Don't make me do this, ok I'll tell you if you tell me' I said like we did when we where little kids 'ok, ok. Shane…' he said his name hesitantly and I felt myself tense up and on the verge of crying from the anger I felt towards him 'I said why didn't we go to camp rock, see uncle brown and stuff and he said that it was a stupid camp filled with idiots who only dreamed of getting where he the Shane Grey was! that's his excuse for everything! I'm Shane Grey I don't have to do the washing up you guys do it! I mean what the hell!' Nate let it all out in various unrelated sentences and I chuckled and then realized what he had said 'you were going to go to camp rock?' she asked 'yeah they just started new classes for 16 and over so that includes me now' he clarified 'that's great' I said 'and the thing was that we were gunna invite you too! I had this big scene in my head where you would get this mysterious message saying to attend camp rock and then you would meet up there and you would forgive us and we would be happy again a Shane-OW!' he exclaimed 'JASE!' he yelled 'you know your now meant to say what you were gunna say' he said calmly 'oh ladybird!' I heard Jase say and get distracted and walk off 'awww Nate that would have been perfect and that was a really sweet idea! But…WHAT WAS WITH you would forgive US! I'm not angry at you or Jase for that matter but tell him not to hit golden boy' I said smiling and I heard him intake a breath 'I'm still your favourite!' he exclaimed and chuckled 'yes Nate, yes you are' I smiled 'but you told Shane-' I really wish he would stop mentioning him 'yes I'm know but that sorta didn't count' I said and I realized what could be implied through that 'he's my age and it would be weird if I called him my golden boy' I cleared up happy that mistake didn't get out 'yeah for a minute there-'

I had my ear pressed hard up against the door, listening to them taking to Mitchie, Mitchie! I had specifically told them not to get in contact and they had listened to me for nearly two years why would they call her now? And then I realized what Nate was about to say and I burst in the door. As soon a I glared around the room, Jase scrabbled into the corner and I scoffed at him and Nate slowly turned around. 'and who are you talking to?' I seethed at him 'someone who deserves my breath' he replied 'in other words Mitchie, you know the girl you-' I snatched the phone from him 'SHUT UP NATE, GO DIE IN A HOLE! IN FACT I'LL DIG IT FOR YOU!' I stopped shouting and I heard silence on the end of the phone but she hadn't hung up. I stormed out of the room and growled into the phone 'Mitchie?'

I was so startled by what Shane had said, I didn't know him. I refused to say that I once had known him, I was ashamed. 'where do you think you get off talking to Nate like that? You're a spoiled brat who needs to take a good long look in the mirror and I know Shane its hard to find one that won't crack but I'm sure you'll think of something, oh wait your pathetic skull is hollow. Oops. And stop shouting, god no one actually wants to hear your voice you are so lucky that when you perform Nate's voice covers up yours. You don't treat anyone with respect, you are a full blown jerk, you are horrible to your fans and you are a no one to me A NO ONE!' I shouted and breathed heavily after my little rant, 'oh and guess what tell Nate it doesn't matter what you say me, him and Jase are gunna go' I said and hung up.

Mitchie? Was that the Mitchie I had know before? No definitely not, no way. The Mitchie I knew was a calm peaceful girl who was to shy to stand up to anyone, I had had to do that all through school for her. Wait I never though of that, how was she doing at school without me to shield her from the nasty comments and spiteful bullies? She thought I was a bully, she hated me and I didn't blame her I was everything she told me I was. I had let fame get to my head but I couldn't stop I just couldn't and I knew that I hated her to but I didn't want to, no I defiantly didn't want that but it was starting to look like I didn't have a choice. And I knew Nate had heard every word of the conversation but I wasn't going to pass on the message. I walked back into the bedroom, and threw Nate's phone at him. 'what the hell was that for!' Nate shouted at me, and I shrugged 'I'm Shane Grey I don't need a reason' I said and strode out.

I wasn't sure if Shane would tell Nate so I decided to text him. I went to my new phone and found that I already had two messages from him; sorry about Shane Mitch, it'll blow over…eventually. - Nate I laughed at his message he was always trying to make me feel better, at one point they all were. And the other one text me and tell me about what you and Shane talked about, ok? - Nate I sighed and started texting Nate, really there nothing to tell. I shouted at him and tried to knock him down a few pegs and he just listened for the most part. I take he didn't tell you? Well I said that we were going to go anyway. To camp rock I mean. I don't think he knows what I was talking about but you do I will meet you at camp in about a week, no buts and bring Shane we are going to sort this thing out - Mitchie I sent it and waited, I received a message back almost instantly all right! Me and Jase are practically bouncing off the walls (and that has nothing to do with the fact that we ate two king sized bags of fizzy worms) :D ok but I don't think bringing Shane along is a good idea, well we will make it work and take his phone away so he can't call anyone to get him out ;) - Nate I smiled some things never changed, I.E. Nate's obsession for fizzy worms.

A week later and Mitchie sitting excitedly on the bottom step of the stairs with her suitcases next to her 'Mitchie calm down! You look like you about to take off!' she said and I smiled 'hey I'm just excited that's all' I said and she smiled 'are you sure its nothing to do with seeing Nate and Jase?' she said smiling 'ok its completely to do with that! You would be this excited if you practically brothers were taken away from you and you didn't see them for like two years!' I said and she nodded 'are you sure you're allowed to enrol, you're not 16 anymore' she said worriedly 'mum I called Brown and he said they had a separate area on the campus where older kids do everything they would normally but without the younger ones' I swear I had already explained this to her. 'alright, c'mon lets go' she said and helped me get my stuff into the car.

The car journey seemed to take for ever! But then I saw the sign and jumped up and down in my seat. I had my face up against the window and was smiling like a Cheshire cat. My mum parked and then I saw them standing there with genuine smiles on their faces (not the ones they put on for the album covers) and Nate waved at me 'NATE!' I screamed and jumped out of the car. I ran up to him and slung my arms tightly around his neck 'I've missed you so much' he recovered form the shock and rapped his arms around me 'I missed you too Mitchie?' I heard Jase say and I ran to him and hugged him round the waist. 'and I missed you Jase but you know Nate likes to be first at my hugs' I said and he chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled back and put my arms over their shoulders, then and only then, did I notice Shane standing their laughing spitefully at us and I snapped. I stormed over there.

'what is your problem!' I sneered at him and I saw him smirk 'oh I was just laughing at your little display there, very heart warming and stomach flipping I must say. What happened to the tough Mitchie that I used to know?' he joked jerk-assed-ly 'and what happened to the guy I knew for 16-apparently worthless-years of my life?' I asked and realized our faces weren't far apart, and Shane smirked again. I quickly crouched and kicked my leg out, then whipped it to the side hitting Shane's legs making him fall over 'oh looks like I still have it' I said and dusted my hands of and walked away. 'you did not just do that!' shouted his voice seething with hatred. 'oh but you see I did, what you gunna do about it? Call your manager?' I scoffed 'that's exactly what I'm gunna do!' he shouted and patted his pockets 'looking for this?' I said holding up his phone, I had picked up a few more trick over the years, most of which he was only beginning to discover. 'you will pay for this!' he shouted and ran after me, he tried to grab me but I scooted to the side at the last minute on every attempt he made 'ugh!' he exclaimed in frustration while Nate and Jase just stood there in amazement, and then he actually got hold of me 'let go!' I shouted wriggling 'NO!' he boomed and by this time we had a small audience, I raised my free hand and pressure pointed him making him fall to the ground 'oops' I said and he glared at me, I dashed off to find my mum in the kitchen. You see the only way to afford this camp was if I helped my mum in the kitchen, so I guess that means its cooking time. 'hey mum' I called and she turned to look sympathetically at me 'I heard you and Shane had a rather awquard reunion?' she said hesitantly 'I don't want to talk about it mum' I said exasperated.

I watched my daughter, she seemed so tired like arguing took it out of her. Well of coarse it would! She just had a fight with a boy who she used to see as a brother. I used to feel sorry for Shane, he had always liked Mitchie, more than a sisterly kind of way but put up with it because Mitchie seemed happy. But now that didn't seem the case, I was angry at him, why did he have to crush my daughter, yes she may not like him as strongly as he likes her but, really, he was a big part of her life and he just crushed her, laughed as she cried and she never cried. Maybe he had moved on, no I doubted that, but wouldn't he treat her in a more friendly way if he still did? There were so many question and she had been debating on telling Mitchie about how Shane had (maybe) previously felt but she had decided against it, I wouldn't help anyone.

Shane stood there glaring at us, I felt Jase tense at my side 'Mitchie had changed at lot' I said lowly 'you're telling me, she like a one man army!' Jase said and I nodded 'she never did answer my question' he sighed and I looked at him 'what did you ask?' I questioned he fidgeted uneasily, 'I said did us leaving make her ill' he said quietly and I felt my eyes go wide 'I never thought about that! Oh my god, why didn't I think of how our last meeting was gunna affect her? Ugh I'm a useless excuse for a golden boy ever!' he exclaimed and I saw Shane stride towards us.

Through the window I could see Shane walk angrily towards my brothers, and I felt my blood boil, he wasn't going to hurt them, not like he did to me. I dropped my knife (I had contemplated bringing it with me but on my first day that wouldn't set a good impression) and the tomato I was about to chop and strode out the door.

Shane was about to slam Jase into the ground and give him pounding when out of nowhere a blur knocked him over. 'what the hell! Shane exclaimed as Jase was released from his grip.

I had slammed into Shane and secretly hopped this was a dream and we were playing wrestling like we used to, no such luck. 'get off me!' he said and then looked to see it was me 'Shane' I didn't know why I said his name but momentarily his eyes showed no anger, just hurt. Why was he hurt why couldn't I make it better for him? I still had my sisterly instincts and they took over for a while but I snapped out of it and started my angry telling off. 'you hurt Jason and you will be sorry you ever met me, I'm already sorry I met you but I can't help that now. But if you hurt or even touch one of my brothers you are dead, you hear me? dead' I got off him and walked over to Jase and giving him a hug, 'you ok?' I asked and he nodded 'the question is, are you?' I knew he was referring to his earlier question on the phone about a week ago but I didn't want to answer. I shook my head and turned to go back to the kitchen when I felt my surroundings spin, I closed my eyes, this was not the time to have a episode. Even with my eyes closed I felt off balance and wobbly. I felt my centre of balance tip and me crash onto the floor.

I saw her fall and my first instinct was to rush over and help her up, but apparently the jerk side of me thought differently and this side of me was running my system recently and by recently I mean the last two years. I went over anyway 'Mitchie?' I said sensed Nate and Jase come up behind me and I turned to glare at them 'what did you say to her?' I asked speaking through my clenched jaw 'we did nothing-' Nate started 'its what you did, when you left, when you laughed at her and when you made her cry'

I felt horrible reminding Shane of what he had done, but he was a fame obsessed jerk who treated Jase and I with little to no respect but that didn't bother me its when he messed with Mitchie that I felt I could murder him, and I wasn't kidding I had a nice set of hammers packed just in case (and obviously Jase wants to borrow one to make his bird house).

I had tried my hardest to forget that day, the day the fame started dripping its poison into my mind, Nate and Jase could resist but I couldn't I had pushed away everyone that I once cared about and now I had practically no one, my brothers stay by my side but that not exactly because they want to, but because they feel it their duty to bring me back down from planet "me" and get me back to reality but unfortunately no luck so far, but what he had just said hit me, and hard. It was my fault Mitchie was in front of me, and then I noticed a little gold bracelet on her left wrist, 'what's that?' I asked looking to Nate my attitude not present anymore, I was going to try and straighten my life out, for good, Mitchie meant what she said and I needed to repay her. I left without my answer and stomped of, my habits returning to their normal pattern.

I opened my eyes slowly to the bright light that had broken into my consciousness. My eyes weren't fully open but I could think straight. Shane was well and truly a jerk, Nate and Jase are still as sweet as ever and it was going to be torture saying goodbye again, yay more torture.

My eyes quickly fluttered open when I heard the door open, I scowled not being able to see because the suddenness of the light had momentarily dazed me. 'its ok Mitchie, its me' I heard Nate say and I smiled and shook my head to clear my vision. 'hey Nate' I said happily, he looked upset 'what's the matter?' I said worried something had happened to him or Jase.

The door opened for a second time and Jase came in, 'hey Mitch, feeling better?' he said and I scrunched up my face, what did he mean? wait, the dizziness, not remembering anything, and I was in the camps infirmary. Great I had fainted, I hung my head in my hands, 'ugh, why now? God why do you hate me? What happened to god loves everyone no matter what!' I exclaimed angrily and Jase snickered 'you haven't changed a bit' he said and I looked up remembering I wasn't alone and that it wasn't possible for me to have a break down. 'ahh c'mon, you know she's changed!' Nate exclaimed and Jase looked down, not looking at me. 'what?' I said not understanding what he was getting 'your prettier' he smirks at me, and I give he my best I'm-gunna-kill-you stares. He held his hands up in defence 'hey, hey. I'm just stating the obvious, and I know you don't like it but its true get over it. that's why Shane didn't snap at you again' he said and I glared at him 'what do you mean, he's more of a jerk than when I just talked to him?' I said and he nodded 'usually, and you didn't just talk to him, that was about two and a half hours ago' he said and my eyes widened 'what? Why was I out so long?' I hopped out of bed and ran to get changed into something more comfortable, some combats, ankle high brown boots, and a yellow slim fitting super dry T-shirt. I ran back into the room, 'c'mon teas in about fithteen minutes right?' I asked, it was their uncle who run the camp, even though they have never been here they should know, I hope. They looked at each other 'yeah, um, right' hope out the window, thanks big guy. Not to self;

If ever the event presents its self to send a note to God it shall be something along the lines of this…

Ok big guy,

I know your busy and that I probably don't deserve your attention, but I took the effort to do this so please extend the same courtesy. I was just wondering why you were purposely messing up my life, and you know why triple chocolate muffins don't have more chocolate in them, I guess that's it for now but I am sure there will be more,

Yours faithfully (or not)

Mitchie Torres - messed up life gal

'earth to Mitchie?' Nate said waving his hand in front of my face, and I jolted up from my resting position an my hand 'oh, right, yeah' I said and looked around to see that I was at a table with Nate and Jase in the canteen, with food in front of me-how had I got here? Jase was smiling sympathetically at me. 'why are you staring at me?' I said and his momentarily dropped his gaze to rest on my wrist, I looked down and saw my gold medical bracelet, I quickly wished I had brought a long sleeved jacket, to cover it up. Instead I slipped it off and hid it in my clenched fist. Nate raised an eyebrow, 'why you do that?' he asked looked utterly bewildered 'oh its nothing important don't need it on' and I heard Jase choke on his drink to my right, I turned to him 'what?' I said and he just shook his head, I unclenched my fist and slowly slid it across the table towards them, I was know for not letting them touch my stuff so they were eager. I suddenly decided to change my mind but they snatched it up just as I was about to snatch it back, I jumped up and stormed round the outside of the CD shaped table. 'give it BACK!' Jase cowered and handed it to Nate 'ugh, Nate I am not in the mood' I said but he curled protectively around it 'or I could force it off you' by this time the people who didn't know that two of Connect 3's band members were here now did, fortunately I still pictured them as a year old and in nappies.

'c'mon, this could give you bad press' I teased 'Mitchie, remember? We share everything' he said and that hit a nerve 'that was before you ditched me to go and become famous and didn't call me or talk to me or asked how I was doing…' I trailed off and I felt the tears sting my eyes. I turned around and dashed for the doors, I would not show weakness, at least not here, anyway. I went to open the doors and there was Shane in all his jerky glory. 'Mitch-' he started sounding annoyed 'get lost Shane' my voice sounded like that day in the beach car park, weak a brittle. I pushed past him and went to my cabin. I saw Brown-Shane, Nate and Jase's uncle-'that was extremely uncool Shane' he said disapprovingly as I walked away 'Mitchie and I don't get on that um well anymore' he mumbled in response and then I was out of earshot.

I jumped on my cabin bed and rummaged in my bag until I found my reassuring yellow note book, I flicked through the pages until I found a clean page. I tended to write when I was extremely angry or upset or happy, yeah you get the message, strong emotions. I scribbled down four paragraphs and then I was stone dry;

Every week's the same Stuck in school's so lame My parents say that I'm lazy Gettin' up at 8am's crazy Tired of bein' told what to do So unfair, so uncool The day's too long And I'm holding on Til I hear the bell ring 'Cause that's the time when we're gonna

Breakout Let the party start We're gonna stay out Gonna break some hearts We're gonna dance Til the dance floor falls apart Uh oh, all over again

We're gonna wake up Everyone we know We're gonna have some fun Gonna lose control It feels so good To let go oh oh

As you could probably tell I was very aggravated and just wanted to have fun, which was exactly what I was not experiencing at the moment. 'Mitchie?' my mother called sounding a little concerned 'yeah, come in' I quickly shoved my song book under my pillow and sat cross-legged. 'you ok?' she asked cautiously 'yeah why wouldn't I be?' I asked worried 'well Brown said that you and Shane-' my eyes bugged out of my sockets (not literally) 'mum! How many times! Don't talk about him, he's an obnoxious little brat that needs a taste of his own medicine!' I nearly screamed she sighed and nodded 'ok sweetie tea's in about an hour' I nodded not giving her any further response and she left. 'god what did I do to you?' I whispered ticked off. I guessed I was a little violent, ok a lot violent but I still think "god loves everyone" should apply. I looked at my clock I had 45 minutes till tea, I only had one lesson after tea that was vocals. Apparently they preferred to make us sing at the end of the day, weird. And then I had dance first in the morning, ugh, with Shane as our teacher. I got out my song book again and scribbled down a repetitive song in case I was asked to sign tomorrow, it was catchy but not my best.

I walked into the mess hall and all conversion ceased and I looked down, a) I hated attention of any kind and b) I was just plain embarrassed. I sat on a table on my own and scooted to the edge of the bench, up against the wall and shoved my iPod in. I smiled, music takes all my problems away and people make them come back again. I felt the bench adjust to an added weight and I pulled out an ear phone and glared before I turned not noticing who it was 'um Mitch?' it was Jase and I dropped my glare he smiled 'you got real defensive didn't you?' he said and I nodded as he opened his palm which held my medical bracelet. He scooted up when I didn't move. 'here' he picked up my wrist and put the bracelet on. I still had the same emotionless expression on my face, I thought if I felt nothing I couldn't get hurt. Jase wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me 'I missed my big sis' he said and I smiled I hugged him back 'and I missed you guys in ways you don't understand' I said looking at the medical bracelet that had the various illnesses I had obtain due to their departure. His eyes filled with sorrow 'Mitch I'm sorry I really am' he said and I nodded, I didn't particularly care, apparently with the amount of medicine I'm on I shouldn't be conscious but I'm weird. I put my head on his shoulder and he smiled 'you've changed so much. Before the only one who could hug you was Shane and that was only once a year at Christmas. Now you seem so…' he trailed off 'fragile' I finished in a monotone. He used his free hand to push my plate towards me 'eat, you'll need it for the fight you and Shane will get into' he said and I nodded, it wasn't debatable. I ate and we talked Nate was helping Brown with some instrumental technicalities and Shane, well he was preparing for his lesson.

'you sure you don't want me in there with you?' Jase asked at the door of my class 'Jase having one famous student in the class will be hectic I don't know what they would do it the hot one came in' I teased and he smiled 'ok but tomorrow I will' I sighed dance wouldn't be bad, Shane had to concentrate on class and I would just sit in the back. Solved. 'ok see you tomorrow' I said he hugged me and walked off. I turned toward the door and pushed it open. Half the class was there including Shane. He sat in the middle of the class and I sat in the corner at the back. I sunk in my seat not wanting to be seen. Just then Brown walked in 'hey campers!' he said and they cheered 'now lets see what I'm working with, vocals wise. Who want's to demonstrate first?' I called and everyone put their hand up apart from Shane and me. Brown walked the isle up and down and then his eyes settled on me, I mouthed please, no! and he smiled 'Mitchie, I've never heard you sing' I glared at him 'maybe that's because I can't' I said and folded my arms, the other campers looked shocked I would talk to Brown like that but to me he wasn't my director but my uncle. 'now c'mon Mitchie. What's family about?' he said and I felt the tears threaten once again 'you know what its about Brown? Its about sticking by each other and helping them when their down not kicking them. But apparently your family lost that ability about two years ago' I said and his gaze settled hesitantly on Shane who was glaring at me 'Mitchie you're part of the family to' the campers murmured about this, me related to their precious Shane Grey. 'I stopped being in that family approximately one year, 11 months and 5 days ago' I said and Shane's head whipped round and for once his eyes showed nothing but guilt I averted my gaze 'Mitchie just sing' Shane said venomously and I looked down as a tear escaped and dropped on my paper, it was because he had spoke to me so directly he really did hate me, and I hated him too but I couldn't help it. I got off my seat and stormed to the front 'um…can I have a beat and a base please?' I asked and everyone looked confused, 'right, singer not musicians' I murmured to my self and brown smiled as I went to get a guitar from the corner. I strummed hesitantly, nope not gunna work on its own. I resorted to piano after a few beats on the drums. 'is she ready yet?' I heard Shane mummer 'oh shut the hell up Shane. Or better still die in a hole, even better I'll dig it for you!' I said and he looked honestly hurt 'yeah you mess with the bull you get the horns' I said and started playing a complex harmony of various melodies and foregrounds. My song was rocky but I was playing to fit the genre. I took a deep breath;

I need a kick drum,a guitar now, and a bass line, and imma show you how, how to rock how to dance how to get down, and all i need is a piano in my track nowthrow your handsthrow your handsthrow your handsthrow your hands up(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)cause you can'tcause you can't cause you can'tcause you can't stop(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)Can you hear me (hey) do you feel it (hey)If you with me (oh)1-2-3Cause we're here and we're now and we're all togetherSo let's make this last foreverOf all the stars are in the skies at nightyou got to ask one thing to shine quite as brightthrow your handsthrow your handsthrow your handsthrow your hands up(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)cause you can'tcause you can't cause you can'tcause you can't stop(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)Can you hear me (hey) do you feel it (hey)If you with me (oh)1-2-3Cause we're here and we're now and we're all togetherSo let's make this last forever

It was true I wanted things to last forever but It was a fantasy everything has to break or die sometime it didn't really bother me when but I knew it would. Brown was speechless 'was it that bad?' I asked worried now and I felt myself pale and walk back to my seat looking down, embarrassed. 'no, no Mitchie that was really good! Was I an original?' he asked and I looked him in the eye, like me he was a terrible liar and you could tell by his eyes, but there was nothing there to suggest he was lying. 'um…yes' I said and sunk in my chair hoping to be invisible.

Not working. Every pair of eyes was on me. I went tot get up but me looking down the whole didn't see the form blocking the door way 'you're not going anywhere' said the voice I had come to hat over the years, I looked up at him and I was prepared to step on his foot in my boots but he wasn't saying it meanly 'Brown!' I called and he came up beside me 'what did Shane do?' he asked worried 'why do you assume I did something?' Shane protested and Brown shook it off 'he won't let me leave!' I protested, Brown always sided with me 'you have to stay for the whole lesson' Brown said carefully hoping that I wouldn't kick off 'fine' I grumbled, I sat in my seat and Shane sat in his, it was time for my Montilucast I got the out of my pocket and popped them out along with getting a bottle of water from my bag. I unscrewed it 'you can't drink in here' Brown said smiling 'well you wouldn't let me go outside for my tablets so I am having them here' I said folding my arms, the other campers were whispering to each other but they didn't look at me, apart form Shane I looked down blushing, I didn't want to make him feel bad but I felt embarrassed that everyone knew I was a freak already on medication at nearly 18. 'that's ok then' brown said sadness very prominent on his expression, I realized I hadn't taken my other tablets either for the evening so I got those out too.

So in total I was having 4 tablets, fun. Shane's stare was on me the whole time, tablet after tablet, it was freaking me out. And I could feel and burning rash spread across my arm, the water was to cold. Imagine putting your arm on a hot cooker and holding it there, burning you. that's what the rashes feel like. I tried to cover up the rash for the next hour. We were dismissed and I walked towards the door. 'thanks' I said to whoever was holding the door open I looked up to smile 'on second thoughts I take that back' I said seeing Shane at the door I put my hand of the door to keep it open but then he noticed the rash 'what's the matt-' he began 'oh shut up you stopped being my brother when you left!' I screamed and stormed out

Brother, she always thought of me as a brother. Ugh, I think I'll go have an argument with someone or blame the manager for something. I really wanted to stop being the jerk assed guy I knew I had turned into but it was hard, I was always angry. 'what's her problem' I whispered to myself not expecting and answer 'I think you know Shane' Brown advised and I grumbled something incoherent and walked out of the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up pretty early and took a walk. And took my song book. I sighed loudly and sat down, my life was so confusing, really was I meant to let anyone in again? I really didn't think I could but Jase and Nate helped but they were younger than me and didn't understand me. I wasn't into clothes and make up actually the only piece I jewellery I wore was a Pandora thin silver cuff bracelet. I had eight beads but I only put on the four my dad had got me, spaced them out and labelled what each one should remind me of. One was my head-think before I do, another was bravery-don't be scared you wont get anywhere, the third one was self-always be who I am don't change for anyone and the last one was promise-always be loyal even if they don't deserve it. It was the last bead that I was stuck on, It was a reasonable enough concept but did it really apply to this situation I guess all I can do is try, or I can ovoid them for the rest of my life maybe I would heal, no I wouldn't. I scribbled a few lyrics but they didn't sound right so I scrapped them.

I walked to the mess hall to be greeted with a bear hug from Nate I patted him on the back 'you ok?' I said and he nodded 'missed you' he said and I laughed quietly 'you didn't see me for like 12 hours Nate your getting clingy' I teased and he snuggled into my side, he was always the baby of the family. 'c'mon everyone thinks I'm related to you and you're not helping that' I said and he pulled away scowling at me 'you _are_ related to us, you're my sister' he said and I shook my head 'Nate, I'm getting into this argument I am not in any way biologically related to you!' I said and he smiled 'there my girl' and I grunted 'you can be annoying you know that?' I said and he beamed 'yes, yes I do' we sat and talked for a while but that was interrupted when Jase came in joking with Shane, 'what up with them?' I asked Nate and he smiled 'Shane woke up this morning and he was nearly back to his old self' he said happily and I scowled 'he's a good actor I'll let have that' I said and Nate bumped my shoulder 'how do you know he acting?' he question obviously trying to find out what my reasoning was 'he lied all those years he could lie a few more' I shrugged and Nate gave me evils, not the _I-hate-you_ evils but the _what-are-you-thinking-?_ sort of evils 'he wasn't lying, he just, ugh I can't tell you!' I knew I looked hurt but just then Jase and Shane sat down. I budged up against the wall so me and Shane were a extreme opposites of the table. Jase came round and gave me a hug 'hey-Jase-can't-breathe' I choked out faking he straggling me, he moved Nate up so he could sit next to me. 'so how's you?' he asked and he slung his arm around me and I leaned on his side, to anyone else we would look like a couple but we all used to act like this with each other but it used to be Shane at my side, I knew he was staring remembering like me, but he had destroyed it he had to deal with the consequences. 'I'm ok, tired but ok' I said and smiled, Nate's gaze settled 'what's that?' he asked pointing at my bracelet 'my bracelet?' I said and he shook his head 'no you never were jewellery' he clarified 'yes but this reminds me of important things' I shot back 'like what?' Jase said and I looked up at him 'like don't trust people who don't deserve to be' I said and look down, Jase rubbed soothing circles on my back 'you know I'm really, really sorry we had to go' Nate whispered 'yes golden boy, being the favourite you would say that' I smiled at him 'he's the favourite?' Shane asked and I looked at him for the first time since he sat down 'yes, why?' I said raising and eyebrow 'nothing' he mumbled looking down, I got up and walked round the table to sit next to him, he looked up looking confused. Nate and Jase looked the same way but when they understood why had got up the smiled triumphantly, why? I sat as far away from him as possible. 'Mitchie?' Shane asked and I looked at him 'what?' I snapped not meaning for it to come out so harsh, he edged away slightly 'um…never mind' he said. It was an awquard silence for the rest of breakfast. Then I finally said that I had to get ready for dance with a jerk. I didn't mean it to come out but I did and me and Shane had a loud argument and then I turned to walk away.

I opened the cabin door tentatively, everyone else was there already apart form Shane. I went to the back of the room and stretched. A guy came up to me 'hey' I said and he smiled 'I'm Barron' he said holding out his hand. 'Mitchie' I said and he beamed at me 'you made many friends?' he asked and I shook my head 'I'm too much of a freak' I said and he tilted his head 'you're pretty friendly with the Greys' he said and I looked at him 'just old friends, that's all. Well until a certain jerk messed that up' just then the door opened and Shane walked in 'speak of the devil' I said and Barron stood beside me. Shane looked straight at me and I glared at him and he glared back. I stuck my toung out and turned to the side. 'alright just the basics to star off with' he said. As he said we did the basic steps. I hadn't done dance ever and I was pleased that I could pick it up so quickly. But I had watched some dance and had been pulled up to the stage to join in. I heard a thump and saw Barron on the floor, I went over to him as everyone was laughing at him 'shut the hell up!' I screamed at them and they backed off well apart from this blond 'why?' she challenged 'because I have the ability the re-arrange that pretty little face of yours' I said sweetly when Shane appeared behind her 'Mitchie, he can't dance, he should learn or take the embarrassment' he said, I helped Barron up 'you ok?' I asked and he nodded. I turned onto Shane 'what happened to you? You used to be an easy going guy who would hang out with me, Nate and Jase. Now well lets just say I refused to say I knew you for a year and a half. You are nothing you hear me nothing and you can't dance either last time I checked' I said and turned and he grabbed my shoulder 'get off me' I said and his grip tightened. I grabbed him arm and slung him over my shoulder and he him the ground hard. 'ow' he mumbled rubbing his head 'I can't dance?' he said finally getting the insult, Nate was the brains of the family 'no you can't, well judging by the last party we had' I said and smirked, Shane had tried to dance at our last Christmas party about two years ago and it had gone terrible wrong.

'well you can't do any better!' he protested and I scoffed 'probably could' and instantly regretted it 'oh really? Go one then' he smirked he knew bloody well I couldn't dance 'fine!' I shouted and went to the middle of the floor. I took a deep breath and them went into to a jackhammer, and then a windmill and after that a flare. all break dancing moves it was all I could do and I didn't even know if I was doing It right. I did a few back flips and flamenco moves I could remember from my Abuela 'es eso suficiente bueno para ti?' I asked in Spanish, I talk in Spanish when I'm annoyed or when I don't want anyone to understand me. 'what?' he asked and I rolled my eyes 'I _said_, was that good enough for you?' and he nodded 'I thought you said you would never follow your Spanish roots?' he said and I glared 'at least they are permanent' I didn't like it when people question my actions. I turned on my heals and stood in the corner, hoping not to be seen, not working. I layed my head back and sighed 'stupid, stupid me' I mumbled to myself that was to many vibrations for me and I felt light headed, I got out my Epi-pen and uncapped it jabbing it into my side. 'ow' I grumbled and pulled the needle out. That felt better but now I had to get another one. The lesson only had another ten minutes that wasn't o long. I got up and started joining in. I had rhythm but I didn't know what to do with it.

I was such a idiot, I couldn't help but make her angry and now she hated me even more. She could dance she just didn't know it. I knew I couldn't but the label had made sure that we all could through hours of tedious stressful lessons. She moved so elegantly I just wanted to make up so we could be friend again. Before I left all I wanted was for her to like me like I liked her but now I just wanted what used to be not enough, her friend ship. I sighed, finally the end of the lesson 'ok that's enough for today' the blond one, Tess I think came up to me 'hey Shane' she said with a fake smile, ugh I already hated her 'how did I do today?' she asked bating her eye lashes and twirling a bit of her hair round her finger. 'um, ok. I guess' I said and she frowned 'I have to go' I said and left he there just staring open mouthed in aggravation. I was going to find Mitchie and try to have a civilized conversation. I found her in a clearing 'Mitchie can I talk to you?' I asked upwards as she was perched on a branch ready to leap 'why? Do you want to embarrass me again?' she asked bitterly 'no, I just want to talk' I said through clenched teeth 'no' she stated as if it was obvious, I realized why I started hating her too she was a stubborn cow who didn't deserve anything 'get lost Mitchie' I said and her face grew ashen she looked ill, well that was her problem not mine I stormed back to my cabin and had a good old rant with Nate and Jase.

I couldn't believe he actually thought I would talk to him! God why would I he was a jerk and needed putting in his place. I walked to the docks not interested in having lunch I had helped my mum make some butterfly cakes and had had a few as reward I wasn't hungry. 'Mitchie' I heard Nate whine from behind 'what's the matter Nate?' I asked and he sat next to me 'I have this homework that they make me do because I'm not out of school yet and neither Jase and I'm stuck, Jase doesn't care about his grades but I do' I smiled 'you want some help?' I offered 'please' he said and helped me up 'c'mon then lets kick some algebra but' I said and he hugged my side. We got to his cabin, it was very spacious and nicely decorated with carpet and everything, that's what you get when your famous I felt a metal ring snap around my wrist 'Nate?' I questioned 'sorry Mitch but we had to, brotherly help' it was Jase he had handcuffed me to a pole the was at the corner of the room. 'if I get out of this you are in so much trouble! Forget about being famous you will be living in a gutter!' I ranted until they brought Shane in also hand cuffed 'there now sort out you differences' Nate said and walked out with Jase. 'ugh, _"brotherly help_" what a load of rubbish' I grumbled 'how'd they get you here?' he asked and blushed 'algebra' I said and he smiled 'you still into brain work?' he asked and I nodded 'what did they do to get _you_ here?' I asked 'they said that Tess was looking for me, I needed to hide' I laughed Tess was the camp bully, famous, rich and was sure that her and Shane were meant to be together, doesn't look like that's gunna work out. 'well that would have been scary for you' I teased and he scowled at me, I think it was playful though like it used to be 'why do you hate me?' he asked and I looked at him 'do you need reasons, you don't remember?' I said and he looked down 'no I remember I just wanted to know' I didn't look at him 'why do you hate me?' I asked and I felt his gaze on me 'I don't know, I just sorta do' he said and I looked down a lump forming in my throat. I slid down the wall and sat down my arm at a uncomfortable position. 'you know I wouldn't hate you if you weren't such a jerk' I said and he continued to stare at my face which made me a little uncomfortable. 'I'm not a jerk' he said like he honestly believed it! 'whatever lets you sleep pop star' I said and he grunted 'pop stars are girls! I'm not a girl' he protested stubbornly 'well you fight like one' I said remembering throwing him over my shoulder in dance and I smirked ', I think you meant _"rock"_ star. You don't change, just as a pain in the back side as ever. And where did you learn to dance like that?' I dropped my smirk 'nowhere' I grumbled hoping he would leave it 'fine don't tell me' he said venomously. I always win but I didn't seem to experience the same extent of satisfaction. I looked at my hand cuff and realized that my wrist was very thin and could fit through, I was free. I smiled 'see ya' I said and got up 'what? How'd you get out? Are you just gunna leave me?' he shot the questions at me and I sighed and looked at his cuffs 'your hands are big' I stated, he grabbed my wrist with his free hand 'no your hands are small' he smirked and I yanked my hand from his grip. I got out my pocket knife and flicked open various useful tools until I settled on the toothpick. 'hey, hey I take it back, don't kill me! are you even sure its legal for a _girl_ to have one of those?' Shane quired and I glared at him 'what do you mean by _that_?' Shane knew I didn't like sexists but he still went ahead with the comment anyway 'nothing' he said 'fine don't tell me' I said mocking his earlier statement. I heard a click and the handcuffs had opened 'there' I said and he got up offering me his hand for help, I ignored it and he rolled his eyes. 'thanks' he stated 'its alright, see ya' I said and went to walk out of the door when he grabbed my arm and turned me round. I looked at him ready to bit his head off but what I saw wasn't Shane Grey the jerk but the Shane Grey who I used to play water fights with and worm hunt. I smiled and then dropped it he could take that the wrong way. 'I'm sorry' he said and I felt my face go hard, now he was sorry, now? 'Shane I know it doesn't mean anything' I said and he tightened his grip on my arm 'it _does!_' he insisted and I looked down, he took this as an opportunity to lock my arms behind my back to stop me moving and he towered menacingly behind me. 'now don't make me force you to let me go' I said 'you can't get away or move, I don't think I have anything to be worried about' he said evilly. I grunted 'like I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I wouldn't let Nate and Jase talk to you, I'm sorry that I wasn't the supportive brother I promised I always would be, and I'm sorry that I'm a jerk, but I can't help it I don't know or remember how to act like a decent human being!' I smiled and loosened myself from his grip and turned and looked in his eyes and saw nothing but his anguish as he thought of something distant.

We entered the practically empty mess hall. 'don't think I've completely forgiven you' I said and I saw his face fall and then he smirked and bumped into my side and I bumped back. 'I wouldn't have it any other way' and I grunted I wanted a reaction not an agreement, I still hated him but he was being decent for now. Jase and Nate came bounding up to us with scowls on their faces. 'how come you got out?' Nate questioned 'Mitchie has various skills' he smirked and I swear I nearly blushed, it had been a long time since he had said anything nice to me. Jase didn't miss it but Nate did. Jase just smiled smugly and tapped Nate on the shoulder, the blush was still prominent. Thank god that Shane wasn't observant enough to notice and turn his gaze on me to. Nate raised an eyebrow and smirked and I gave him a questioning look. 'so you guys friends again?' Jase asked and I scowled. 'well I'm still waiting for one brother to return to plate Earth, until then I will treat him like nothing, as agreed'

Shane wasn't going to like how Mitchie said brothers, he claimed that his feelings for her had long since been extinguished but I didn't believe him and judging by his involuntary expression his subconscious didn't either. Jase had alerted me to Mitchie's blush, it had two meanings. Mitchie was an easy blusher always has been and so it could just be that Shane was actually being nice to her and we were staring or she-without knowing it-liked Shane. I doubted strongly that she did like him but you know Mitchie is a weird person. I had to take browns vocal class in half an hour and I think that Mitchie's in that. 'Mitchie you'll let me in you class this time?' Jase asked the brunet and she smiled 'I don't want you to hear me sing' she looked down blushing, yep looks like theory one was right 'I was surprised you sung with me there' Shane said smugly earning hateful gazes 'don't push it' she said not joking and he cowered slightly. I stifled laughter and Shane glared daggers at me. She gave him evils and then poked her finger into a specific spot on his neck 'ow! Ow! Ow!' Shane yelled and let go while Mitchie dusted her hands off. I laughed there's my old Mitchie.

Jase went over to Mitchie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled as she hugged his waist, Shane's face twisted in obvious jealousy. Jase denied any feelings for Mitchie but I knew he had a soft spot for her, and she definitely trusted him more than Shane. But to me Mitchie was always just a big sister I just couldn't think of her in any other way. But obviously my brothers didn't experience the same trouble. 'ready to go to class?' Jase asked her 'I don't want you to hear me sing!' she continued to protest 'to bad' he said tapping her nose and she smiled 'Brown wouldn't make me sing two lessons in a row would he?' she asked Shane and he smirked 'actually its not brown teaching the lesson' he said looking at me 'how come you get to teach the lesson you're just able to be a camper!' she squealed in panic 'chill Mitchie I won't make you sing' she let out a breath and I laughed 'c'mon we're gunna be late' I said and we made our way to class.

When we got there Mitchie sat down in the corner and the guys seemed to be debating silently who would sit next to her. Mitchie rolled her eyes and I smiled, she never changes, well not her attitude. 'how about one sits next to me and the other gets a hug?' she said trying to sort out what she thought was the brothers wanting to sit next to their sister, not exactly. 'I'll take the hug!' Shane said raising his hand with a smile on his face, Mitchie chuckled 'c'mon then bro' she said and got up, she went in for a simple friendly hug but Shane picked her up and spun her round forcing her to sling her arms around his neck. He put her down 'missed me much?' she teased and he blushed slightly but I saw she was annoyed. She went and sat down next to Jase he engaged her into a conversation when it hit me I should start class 'ok everyone, shut up' I said not waiting to be polite 'wait to be blunt bro' Shane said and I glared at him 'ok this is gunna be easy going I pick on someone and they sing a verse from a song and then if you know the next bit sing it, simple go!' I pointed on about three people when I saw Mitchie in the middle of an argument between Jason and Shane. 'Mitchie' I said and her head whipped up, she gave me a pleading gaze, and I shook my head 'go?' I said and she took a deep breath, she was really nervous she was nearly hyperventilating. Shane rubbed her back and her breathing steadied, he was always good with her like that, I suppose that's the bond the build together I didn't doubt Mitchie could do the same, though I had never seen her try Shane normally kept his head.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimesSaying AYOGotta let goI wanna celebrate and live my lifeSaying AYOBaby, let's go_

_Cause we gon' rock this clubWe gon' go all nightWe gon' light it upLike it's dynamiteCause I told you onceNow I told you twiceWe gon' light it upLike it's dynamite_

She sang the chorus of Dynamite and looked down, she actually had an amazing voice I was speechless just like Jase but Shane just smiled at her his eyes twinkling, yes he liked her I was certain of it even if he didn't realize it, he feelings were rekindling. After a lot of silence I pointed at childish looking Shane who was teasing Jason, he didn't notice me. I coughed porously 'Shane?' I said and his head looked at me 'nope' he said and returned to his teasing I raised an eyebrow. 'no? oh ok then I'll just call your manager…' I trailed off and he glared at me and shyly sung the next couple of verses of dynamite he was nearly whispering!

_I came to move, move, move, moveGet out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crewI'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, doJust drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, doYeah, yeahCause it goes on and on and onAnd it goes on and on and onI throw my hands up in the air sometimesSaying AYOGotta let go_

Shane finished and Mitchie's mouth was handing open Shane bend over and closed it. 'don't think I'm bad now do you?' he said it a little loud and everyone was listening in. I knew his sentence had a double meaning but Mitchie didn't 'no, you still need to be covered up by Nate or Jase but not as bad as me' she said and he titled his head and then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up like he used to when she insulted him 'SHANE PUT ME DOWN! WE ARE NOT 7 ANYMORE!' She screeched right in his ear and then poked his neck again 'OW! Stop prodding me!' he protested 'then stop lifting me up!' she retorted and then was aware of the scene he had just made on purpose 'jerk' she said and walked out leaving a smug Shane standing in the middle of class.

I walked out of the class, he was so annoying he knew I didn't like to be in the spot light and so he did just that, I was so stupid to think he could change in one afternoon! It was all well and good having Nate and Jase but me and Shane were always different, always having special moments that made me glad he was my best friend. I had really missed him but I wasn't going to let him know how much, imagine losing your best friends to some sort of freak drunk driving accident well it was like that, like he was dead and a demon had taken his body over. I shook that thought out of my mind. He would change, and I would do anything. I walked down to the dock and paddled my feet in the water. 'hey' I heard all three Grey brothers say in unison 'hey guys' I said without turning round as Shane sat on my left, Nate on my right and Jase knelt behind me with his chin and my shoulder. 'you ok?' Jase asked me and I nodded 'just thinking' I said 'about what?' Nate quired 'nothing in particular' I retorted smoothly 'it isn't algebra still is it?' Shane teased and I got up and was about to walk away, I refused to be teased. But obviously I wasn't going to get away so easily, Shane snaked his arm across my stomach and pulled me closer to him, I couldn't move. 'Shane let go of me' is said calmly, why was I calm? Usually I would be shouting at the top of my lungs, maybe I was to overwhelmed that he wasn't being a jerk about stopping me go. 'nope, we need to spend brotherly bonding time' he said and I shook my head 'we never used to do that, our bonding was wrestling each other until one of us were blue' I smirked 'yeah but you always win' he said and I nodded, it was true. 'if you guys are finished' Jase said and I turned to him 'if you want me to stay get your _brother _off me!' I said my feistiness returning. He shrugged 'why can't you do it you know pressure point him like earlier' he said, my arms were free but I didn't think I could. 'just get off!' I told him and he just tightened his grip 'Shane!' I whined he smiled as I spoke his name, 'Mitchie!' he mocked my voice, I kicked his shin but he didn't react. I crossed my arms and then turned to him remembering my old tactics. 'please Shane' I said giving him puppy eyes and pouting 'ugh-ye…gh' he said incoherently and I smiled as his grip loosened and I jumped out of his arms 'how do you do that?' Nate asked 'always works on Shane, its like he can't talk, its funny'

Mitchie smiled as she answered my question, I knew the answer anyway I just wanted to see if she did. Obviously she got it wrong, it worked because she was beautiful to Shane (I know this as he talks in his sleep) and her pleading made it hard for him to place his thoughts. Mitchie is beautiful but in a _oh-my-god-my-sister-could-be-a-model_ sorta way but to Shane it was a different story or it used to be as he claims.

I sat on my bed the guys and I had had a very, how to put this…_eventful_ meal. I smirked as I lay down and heard a knock on my door, 'come in' I called and Shane walked in looking down, 'hey, what's the matter?' I asked getting up, he stormed over to me and glared, but not at me at the floor. 'Shane?' I asked and he looked up at me his eyes were nearly completely black, he was angry. 'what did I do? I'll get Jase…' I threatened, Shane didn't like it when I sided with Jase and not him. 'I hate my manager' he grumbled and I smirked and held my hands up 'hey I don't know anything about this subject' I said he sighed 'oh I believe you do, he said I had to find a girlfriend, I haven't had one in almost a month and my "reputation" is dropping' he sighed, so he really didn't want to be a jerk? No I didn't believe it, well not completely. He saw me contemplating and just stared at me, I guess he wanted my advice 'so lets see who doesn't squeal when they see you' I smirked and yanked him out the door.

I watched as Shane who had previously been extremely viscously angry now came out of Mitchie's cabin in a much more pleasant mood, not happy but close enough.

Me and Shane sat at the dock, we had no luck, everyone was star struck by him. We were leaning against each other due to our exhaustion. 'ugh I hate every girl on this planet!' he groaned and I nudged him 'thanks!' he smirked at me 'you know I never really saw you as a girl' he said and I raised an eye brow 'what's that meant to mean?' I questions incredulous 'well you were always my best friend, despite the arguments we got into' he said and I smiled 'speaking of which, we should start another argument I'm bored' I stated

She wanted to start an argument? Well fine by me, now how to insult her. 'I don't think we should start an argument, I don't think your mind could keep up with my superior vocab' I smirked at her and saw her blush, why?

I blushed if only he knew my report card was coming today, my mum had told them to send her my marks and my collage acceptations here, camp rock. 'what wrong?' he asked all former teasing gone, 'nothing' I stated. 'Mitchie!' my mum, oh no! the report has come. I felt the horror all over my face, thankfully Shane couldn't see. 'Sweetie! Look!' she came from the trees with a small card that held my scores, she came closer 'mum! I don't want Shane to see!' I protested and I felt him stiffen due to my secrecy. 'we tell each other everything' he said quietly 'not this!' I said and got up attempting to snatch the card 'Mitchie you should be proud of your marks!' my mum said and I glared at her 'Mum just stop talking' I snapped angrily 'what? Your scores as in like O levels and stuff?' I threw my head back, 'don't show him!' but it was to late, Shane had the card in his hand and was reading away, he sees my scores before I do! How's that fair! 'Mitchie where are you going?' Shane asked when he saw me start to walk off 'To Baron and Sander' I said and his face scrunched up 'still haven't gotten the hang of the whole hanging out with girls thing' and I ran off the dock.

I peaked my head round the tree trunk and stepped out from behind it. 'Hey Barron' I whispered as I saw him sat cross-legged with another boy who must be Sander and then there was two girls one with dark skin and dark hair and another in brightly coloured leggings, light skin and blondy-browny hair. Barron turned and beamed at me. 'Mitchie!' he called and I smiled shyly looking down a bit. 'come sit with us!' Sander added and I walked over and sat in-between him and Barron. We talked for a bit, well they talked for a bit I sorta just sat there. I reached behind me and got a chunk of wood, I inspected it and got out my pen knife and started calving a 3D mountain wolf. 'um, what are you doing?' the one with light skin asked and I now knew her name was Caitlyn. 'oh sorry' I folded my knife back in and put the half finished wolf in my pocket 'no its just _unusual_, well you are unusual' she said and I smiled 'never did fit in with girls' I mumbled and she tilted her head 'Really?' I nodded and caught the scrunched up piece of paper Sander had just tried to throw at me. 'not this time' I said and he pretended to sulk, the other girl-Lola-hadn't said much. I heard a rustling and sighed 'Nate if you're gunna spy on me then at least to be a little less obvious' I said and I heard a more rustling and all three Grey brothers emerged, I heard Lola squeal quietly. 'hey guys' I said quietly and was engulfed in a hug from Nate, I patted his back and moved so he could sit next to me. 'hey what about me?' Jase faked hurt, I sighed getting up and hugging him 'and? Aren't you forgetting someone?' I heard Shane hint 'not this time big guy' I teased and sat back down 'really? You give them hugs and not me?' he protested and I nodded. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow suspiciously 'how do you know connect 3?' she enquired and I looked down, what was I supposed to tell her?

I knew the girl had hit a touchy subject as Mitchie wouldn't look up. 'Mitch' I whispered and she looked up, a dead look in her eyes, she was remembering. Ugh I can't believe I hurt her so much. I smiled and nudged her to snap her out of it, she hated it when I was in charge. 'don't push it otherwise these guys might get some of your embarrassing baby stories' she threatened and I shook my head 'you wouldn't' she had this evil glint in her eyes 'there was this one time when we went to Lego land…' she started and I knew I looked horror struck.

'ok stop!' Shane shouted at me and I smiled 'and we were going to go on this new ride and Shane…' I carried on 'ok no more' he said and we started wrestling 'you should know enough by now to know you're gunna lose' I teased and he shrugged it off. I had him pinned and he was stuck but he started tickling me 'Shane get off!' I warned and he stopped and I pressure pointed him 'ow!' he said and I went to sit back down, every one was staring 'sorry' I said and they burst out laughing 'you don't seem to care that he's a pop star at all' Sander stated and I smirked 'rock star' me and Shane said in unison they looked confused 'Shane refers to him self as a _"rock_" star' I added air quotes 'you never answered my question, how do you know connect 3?' Caitlyn asked again 'um well I knew them before they were connect 3' I began but Nate finished 'she's like a sister to us' he said hugging round the waist and I patted his head, and I saw Caitlyn's face, she had a crush on little Nate and I don't think she knows it. 'Nate you can get off now' I teased but he just hugged tighter 'Nate' I warned an he sighed I laughed at his pout 'how come Nate gets all the hugs?' Jase and Shane said and I smiled 'Nate's my favourite' I said to annoy Shane 'you're gunna pay for that' he said and he charged for me, at last minute I dodged and he fell into the lake. 'Grrr' I heard him fume 'Mitchie!' he shouted 'I'm in trouble' I said and they all laughed

I wasn't really angry at her but I was fun to pretend. I got out on the lake and walked over to her sopping wet and gave her a big hug. 'SHANE!' she screeched. I laughed and hugged tighter. 'GET OFF!' she screeched again. 'nope, I said you'd pay' I reasoned and she shrugged out of my grasp, wet and angry. I shrunk away from he glare Jason laughed 'I thought you would remember at least what happened what happed when you used to get Mitchie angry' he chuckled again and watched as Mitchie advanced.

I was seriously ready to murder him but as soon as I was about to pounce I felt someone restrain me by the waist. 'Let go' I said calmly 'c'mon Mitch, calm down a bit and you can show me how to calve those things out of wood' Jase was holding me back but it was Barron talking I smiled and skipped out of his grasp 'ok' I said and heard Shane mutter if I had a multiple personality disorder. I walked up to him and pretended to hug him, and then shoved him in the water.

I actually thought she was going to hug me friendly and I was about to wrap my arms around her when I hit the water. She never changed.

Mitchie never failed to amuse me, poor Shane thought he was going to get a hug! Ahh I never have to do any brotherly pranks when Mitchie's around she does all the work for me. Jase looked happy that Shane was in the water for a second time and Barron couldn't stop laughing as he and Mitchie raced to the mess hall.

Nate's been sticking to me like glue, stating that he needs to make up for lost time. Browns councillors haven't all arrived yet and so he has decided for pyjama jam, to split the girls and the boys. I don't know exactly what Nate's planning on doing, he could stay with me (which I don't think that's a good idea, not that I don't like my little bro's company or anything) or he might go and join the guys. Either way its going to be awquard for me, no Nate means I won't know anyone to talk to and I can't seem to make girls my friends. And with Nate the girls will just fan over him all night. I sighed as I walked into the mess hall, I had lost Barron and didn't have a clue where he was so I ended up here. I walked up to the hall doors and open them. I bumped into Sander, 'you ok?' he asked nervous as I tried to regain my balance, he was circling me to check for damage. 'yeah, I'm fine, sorry. You eating?' I asked and he beamed 'I was going to but no one was here but you're here now, will you sit with me?' I nodded and we went and ate.

Me Nate and Jason walking into the mess hall and I saw Mitchie sitting with Barron and Sander. I felt sorry for, she still had no girls for friends and I hadn't exactly helped her trust with boys. I still didn't know if she had forgiven me or if she was sitting on the fence. I wondered if she had had a boyfriend yet. I sighed, all these thing I had missed out on. Mitchie hadn't changed mush but she was prettier I probably sounded like a boy in year 3 but she was. Nate caught me staring and dragged me to a table, once I realized I was sat down I felt my face redden and Nate beamed evilly. 'Shane, stop staring' Jase said curtly, what was his problem? Ever since we got here he was being like this.

I snapped at Shane to stop staring. He thought he could waltz back into Mitchie's life and pick up where they left of, best friends. Well before Shane wanted more but if he's being truthful now friends would be enough. But Mitchie didn't deserve to be hurt again, she had changed, not in appearance but they way she thinks and they way she responds to situation Nate and Shane didn't notice but I did, always had. I was a little thick but when it involved Mitchie I thought clearly not randomly, randomness used to be my middle name but now I was a serious freak, oh my god I'm turning into NATE! Nah Nate's different around Mitchie to, more child like and Shane just acts like an idiot, nothings changed there.

Not that I didn't like sitting with Barron and Sander, but they were constantly fighting for my attention. I got out my wood and pen knife and felt a presence behind me, I turned to see Brown 'sorry poppet, not allowed that-' he pointed at the blade and then realized what I was doing 'you do that to?' He asked and I scrunched up my face.

What was Brown saying to Mitchie? Ugh why didn't she just sit with us! I then noticed the blade in her hand. What was she doing with a blade? I'm going over.

I looked up at him 'what do you mean?' I asked bewildered by his remark 'that carving, you do that yes?' he enquired and I looked down at my wolf and nodded 'yeah sort of something to keep my anger down thera- someone mentioned it' I slipped up and I saw Browns eyes turn sad and I silently cursed myself I didn't want pity, nope. I wanted to be treated like a normal person well as normal as possible. 'hey Mitch' I turned to see Shane sliding next to me 'what do you want, jerk?' I teased and he scowled and Brown laughed 'look Shane!' he said pointing to my hands and I clenched my fist before he could see my wolf. 'what?' he asked me trying with both hands to open my grip and I wriggled under his strength. 'show him, he won't laugh, he does it to' Brown tired to reassure me 'what did you tell her!' Shane protested

What had he told her! Ugh could I not be anywhere without being embarrassed? No didn't seem like it. Mitchie flipped open her blade and pointed it at my neck and I back of my hands up 'now…as you were saying?' she asked Brown still holding the knife and her glare on me.

I was sure Mitchie hadn't been this violent two years ago, Shane's departure had confused her, he never thought things through. I could see he was trying to gain her friendship, but what about when he leaves again? It will start the cycle all over again! I sighed as I saw my niece not looking bothered about Mitchie's blade at all, actually he seemed quite pleased that she was that close to him, naive little Shane.

I let Brown talk and it turned out Shane like carpentry too, but he thought it was geeky, thanks Shane. I flipped my blade back in and wondered why a) Brown hadn't told me off for having a blade at his nieces neck and b) Shane wasn't fazed by me nearly slitting his throat open. 'you gunna let me see?' he asked and I opened my palm to reveal the detailed little wolf that I was planning to put a hole through so that I could hang it. 'that's really good Mitchie' he said and broke into a grin. I snatched my hand back and shoved the finished wolf into my pocket. He dragged me closer to him into a hug and I pulled away and scowled at him 'be careful jerk' I said before getting up and sitting next to Jase.

It was amusing to watch Shane try to gain Mitchie's and his past friendship. All his attempts were shot down, very entertaining. He smirked as Mitchie walked towards me and Jase.

Jase had welcomed me into a hug and I hugged him tightly back. 'you know' I started and he turned to look at me 'I don't understand how your brother can expect me to forgive him, he hasn't changed, its just an act her may treat me nice but he doesn't be nice to anyone else' I said and took a breath 'he's a little naïve' Jase added and looked nervous 'what's he said to you?' I knew something way up, Jase was so carefree I'm not sure he was capable of nervousness. 'he said not to talk about him to you' he said quietly and my bloods began to boil and I got up. 'SHANE!' I screeched warning in my tone.

I heard Mitchie call me and cowered, I was in trouble. I slowly peeked around to look for her and saw her striding straight towards me, I straightened in my seat.

I strode up to Shane and grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised him up. 'where do you think you get off treating Jase like this?' I screeched at him and I saw him get worried in his eyes 'Mitchie, poppet what's the matter?' Brown asked and I looked over my shoulder '_your_ niece is acting like a jerk again! I thought I'd put him in his place' I stated as if it were obvious 'I don't think this is the best way to do that' brown cautioned 'oh I do' I ignored all his other excuses. Shane hadn't answered my question and I put him down and looked at my shoes, sighed and turned to see Jase, I smiled shyly and he hugged me.

I enveloped Mitchie in a hug and smirked at Shane over my shoulder and saw the fire in his eyes burn.

How come Mitchie forgives him and not me? How come Nate is golden boy? Why does the world have it in for me? Why is Earth round? Its just how everything was meant to be, I guess.

I pulled away form Jase and walked out of the hall. 'Mitchie wait!' I heard Shane call just as I was about to get out of the door. I turned (being the good mannered person I was) and was greeted my the not so nice sight of an egotistical jerk. 'get lost Shane, you have all right to be in my life, go for a nice long walk on a short pier or something like that' I grumbled and he turned and walked off, I won.

Later that night I was preparing for our Pyjama jam, ugh, this was going to be torture! Like a _sleepover_ I shivered at the word and went to find Caitlyn and Lola. I found them by the textiles cabin 'um hey' I said quietly and the turned to me 'Mitchie? Right?' Lola asked and I nodded 'you sat with us earlier' Caitlyn stated and I looked up 'um I was wondering if it was ok if Nate stay with us, he wants to catch up on some sibling bonding' I said and rolled my eyes, they looked confused 'why haven't we heard about you and connect 3? I mean, if you're as close as you seem to be they why were you never or mentioned?' Caitlyn asked 'well I can answer that' I heard Shane 'you know Shane I don't want you here, try my earlier suggestion, I'm sure the sea bacteria would like to feed on you dead flesh' I said sweetly and he grimaced 'sorry I'll go then' and he trudged off 'why did you just talk to _the_ Shane Grey like that?' they both said in unsion and I shrugged 'me and Shane used to be the closest out of the group but we got into a argument and Shane turned into a jerk and then we didn't speak till a week ago and now he wants my friendship back but it was all his fault, and you get the idea' I said and they laughed 'sure Nate can stay' Caitlyn said happily but Lola hesitated 'a _boy_ at a _girls_ sleepover?' she asked incredulously 'oh don't worry he'll probably be as uncomfortable as I am, we'll sit in a corner and play Call Of Duty' I smirked and they looked freaked out 'yeah, ignore that. Are you sure the other girls wont mind?' I asked and they laughed 'sure'

I had got into some shorts and a strappy vest for pyjamas because it was a hot night, I wasn't really one for shorts but these were ok. I walked into the cabin allocated for the girls with Nate at my side, 'Mitchie I won't have to paint my nails will I?' he asked, for being smart he didn't half ask some stupid questions. 'no, Nate. I don't do any girly stuff you know that, you can stick with me' I sighed as he hugged me again for the guzilienth time that day. It seemed that whenever we were around each other (_we_ meaning me, Shane, Jase and Nate) we acted six instead of our ages. We had a few performances and Nate sat in a corner with me as we made up our own entertainment. Tess was big-headed and I swear that she was hitting on Nate, much to Caitlyn's annoyance 'Nate? Hello? What you staring at?' I waved a hand in front of his face, no reacting. I followed his gaze until it landed on none other than Caitlyn. 'ahh, I see' I said smug

Oh god I must have been staring, I couldn't help it she seemed so nice, I just wanted to talk to her. Even since I saw her with Mitchie and Barron I had just wanted to introduce myself but she would reject the offer, I may be famous but to some people I was an egotistical spoilt brat, I.E. Shane.

I got up and walked over to Caitlyn, 'um hey' I said again with the shyness 'hey Mitchie' she said and I smiled 'I was wondering if you would keep me and Nate company you don't have to its just the two of us' she had already got up to come and sit with us. I walked over with her at my side and Nate shot me a warning glare and I gave him a reassuring nod 'Nate this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is-' I was interrupted '-Nate' she finished for me and I smiled. They had struck up a conversation and I was just watching when I heard some music from the boys cabin, it was a nice beat and I went to investigate.

I went up to the door and slowly opened it a crack and I looked around. Hey the guys had steam machines! So unfair! I couldn't see who was singing but they were good. I made my way to the back of the crowd and enjoyed the performance. Once it had finished I realized who it was 'TOM!' I squealed and ran up to the stage and engulfed him in a tight hug which he returned. 'hey Mitchie' he said quietly. I heard complaint as to why a girl was in the boy cabin but I didn't care. Tom had been my near enough only friend when the Greys left and we were the best of friends now. He hadn't been able to afford camp rock b so I didn't know why he was here. 'not that I don't want you here but why are you like here?' I repeated various words in my excitement.

I saw Mitchie rush up stage and hug whoever was on stage, so she had had a boyfriend, I should have known, they guys would have caught on sooner or later about how great she was.

I looked to see Shane fuming in the corner, oh god he misunderstood. I ran off stage and smiled at Shane. 'who's he?' he asked tight jawed 'that's Tom' I said and smirked 'my best friend' I said and his expression changed to one of understanding. 'oh' I laughed 'still haven't had a boyfriend Shane' I sighed and grabbed his hand to tug him up on stage 'Tom-my best friend-meet my other best friend-Shane' I said and introduced them. 'you never told me you knew Shane Grey!' I looked sheepishly up at him 'oops, you know how defensive I got' I mumbled and he nodded 'your lucky I'm thick skinned' he joked and I nodded understanding all to well what he had to go through. I felt bad about that I really did but I didn't want anything to do with Shane, Jase or Nate. I refused to acknowledge that I knew them and shuddered at his name but I got through that I still wasn't to comfortable with him close to me but It was better that what it was before.

'nice to know that you two will be getting along' I said smiling and left them alone to talk.

I can't believe Mitchie never told me she knew Shane Grey! I would like to get to know him though, see if he was as much of a jerk as the public said or if he was a nice guy.

Maybe I could be friends with this guy if he was just Mitchie friend, I mean he couldn't ask her be his girlfriend without asking me.

I smiled as I saw the talking and joking I walked back to the girls cabin, 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!' Nate screamed as I came in the door 'I have been worried sick!' Nate said exasperated 'its true' Caitlyn said amused and I rolled my eyes 'I was seeing Tom' Nate looked confused 'my beast friend, he made sure I didn't go and-' I stopped and he raised an eyebrow 'you did what?' he pressed seriously, old Nate back. 'um nothing' I looked cautiously towards my wrists and I wrapped my hands behind my back. He came closer toward me 'Mitchie…' he warned me not to move as he opened his arms. 'NO!' I shouted and ran out towards the beach. I wasn't going to let him know how much pain I had gone through.

I heard Mitchie scream and me and Tom both tensed 'that's Mitchie' we said in unison 'I know camp, this way' Tom nodded and followed me towards the water, she was either at the dock or beach.

I was catching up to her and if she hid her arms for the reason I think she did then we owe her more than we think, a lot more we were probably very lucky to still have her with us. I caught up to her and held her still 'Mitchie I don't want to hurt you but I need to know' I said in a monotone. And Shane tugged me away from her 'what are you doing!' Shane and a boy who looked like Sterling Knite said to me looking angry, I gave Shane a worried look and he knew what I meant and grabbed Mitchie from behind, he didn't know what was wrong but it was to do with Mitchie 'Shane please get off me'

She told me so weakly I nearly did but Tom whispered to me 'don't I don't think she'll be able to stand' he was right, and I knew that he wasn't a stranger to her puppy eyes and weak acts but this wasn't an act.

Shane held Mitchie, he had understood my look. 'Mitchie you can tell Shane or I can' I said and she closed her eyes tightly 'no' she said her voice wobbly. Shane turned her round so she was facing him 'what's the matter Mitch?' he asked and I saw that this other boy looked shock that we cared for her so much. 'I don't want to tell you' she whispered and Shane's face looked hurt 'Mitchie do I know, I could tell them' the other boy offered and she shook her head lightly. 'you could have guessed but you never caught on'

I sighed Tom didn't know, Shane didn't know, no one did not even my mum. I hated the secrets but It wasn't something I wanted to talk about. Tom had (unknowingly) stopped me from killing myself, I owed him a lot even if he didn't know what he had done.

They had let the subject drop and I had a vocal lesson today, stage presence. We had to be able to perform confidently and clearly but at the same time engaging the audience. I walked into class and It was practically empty, I walked to the front to talk to Brown. 'where is everyone?' I asked and he turned to face me 'the boys are already at the stage the girls are helping me with instruments, here' he said passing me two guitars. 'ok' I said and walked down to the stage looking onto the lake.

'hey' Shane said and I turned to see him jogging up to me. 'hey to you too' I smiled as he took one of the guitars. 'very non-jerkish' I approved and he beamed 'nice to know' he said and I believed he was trying. 'excuse me!' I heard an irritable voice squeal 'Tess' Shane grumbled spitefully under his breath. 'ugh,' I said as she walked over to us. 'hey Mitchie' she said nicely 'um hey Tess' I said surprised she knew my name 'I was wondering if you would sing with me and my group for beach jam' she stated, I was astonished, she actually wanted me to sing with her! I was finally fitting in. 'yeah sure' Shane jabbed me in the ribs and I turned to glare at him but Tess talked again 'see you later Mitchie….Shane….' she said and walked away flipping her hair over her shoulder. 'why did you do that?' he nearly shouted at me and I felt my face harden 'sorry' he said and looked down, he moved closer to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder 'yeah you should be' I said and lifted his arm off me and walked up to brown that had now came down from the teaching cabin and had seen the whole scene. 'your niece has some sort of multiple personality disorder' I grumbled to him and he chuckled 'it wasn't long ago he was saying the same about you'

Yes now he was saying something a lot different. I had came into my office to see Shane asleep on the couch and he had been talking. Mitchie was all he seemed to mumbled, I don't think he actually realizes his feelings yet. 'ok guys lets get set up' I yelled and pushed Mitchie onto the stage. 'you're up'

'what? No! I am _not_ going up there!' I squealed to brown 'oh c'mon Mitchie no ones going to laugh at you! You're good!' I shook my head as he handed me the mic. 'I'll go up with her' Shane said and I smiled at him as he came on stage with another microphone. The song backing track started and I knew it…

**(Shane bold and Italics **_Mitchie just Italics)_

_**I've been, running, In circles all day long. I'm out, of breath, But I'm still going strong. I'm gonna get you yeah, No matter what they say. You think I'm losing, But I always get my way. **_Shane sang confidently and signalled for me to start I took a deep breath and sang._HEY! Don't walk away, When I'm talking to you. This ain't no time for your Bad attitude. Don't gimme, that face, When you know I'm really Down for the chase, Cuz my heart's already in it, And I'm never gonna quit it, When you finally gonna get it, Don't walk away. When I'm talking to you _I was barely able to breathe, I was like hyperventilating up on stage._**You act, act like, That I don't have a clue. You think you know it all, But I'm so onto you. You think you figured out just how to win this game. I'm on your tracks, Yeah, I know every move you make. **_Shane stepped in so I could breathe _HEY! Don't walk away, When I'm talking to you. This ain't no time for your Bad attitude. Don't gimme, that face, When you know I'm really Down for the chase, Cuz my heart's already in it, And I'm never gonna quit it, When you finally gonna get it, Don't walk away. _I guessed Shane couldn't sing this high so it was my job._**I won't give up just like that, I'm gonna make you mine. If it takes everything I have- **_I was in trouble Shane wasn't singing the next bit and I wasn't sure I could get through it but Shane poked my back and I could breathe properly while Brown laughed slightly behind me._Don't walk away, When I'm talking to you. This ain't no time for your Bad attitude. Don't gimme, that face, When you know I'm really Down for the chase, Cuz my heart's already in it, And I'm never gonna quit it, When you finally gonna get it, Don't walk away. When I'm talking to you. __**Yeah... Don't gimme, that face, When you know I'm really Down for the chase, Cuz my heart's already in it, And I'm never gonna quit it, When you finally gonna get it, Don't walk away. **_

Shane finished and I pulled up my sleeves, not to long after I felt a hand around my right wrist and I realized Shane was looking horrified at my wrists, to be particular the thick white scars on them. I yanked my hand out of his grasp and ran off stage. I knew that the crowd was cheering and many were speechless, I was glad I was as good as my mother claimed, but I couldn't believe I had been so careless 'Mitchie…' I turned to see Shane pale and on the verge of tears, I felt my eyes water up and I turned to carry one 'please' he pleaded and I stopped slumping in defeat 'what?' I said a little to sharply 'why did you do it?' he asked 'do what' I said stubbornly 'you know exactly what' he said walked briskly over to me and pulling my wrist up and shoving down the sleeve 'THAT!' he said pointing to the scars and a tear brimmed over 'I couldn't cope, I thought it would save everyone effort if I didn't complicate their lives and I would get to see my Abuelo' I smiled remembering how that simple fact had nearly driven me to my death. He hugged me and I didn't object, Brown came to find us just then and cleared his throat, I quickly pulled away, as did Shane. 'you ok Mitchie?' Brown asked and Shane was discreetly trying to pull down my sleeve but I shook my head at him, 'he should know' I said, Brown had always been a dad figure to me when my dad wasn't there and my dad had thanked him numerous times for that. I walked over to Brown slowly and then lifted up my sleeve to reveal not only the scars on my wrists Shane had see but all up most of my right arm. I had been so desperate at the time I had hacked at any place I thought blood would come out of. I pulled the collar of my shirt down a bit to reveal yet another thick white scar on the base of my neck. Brown was shocked into silence, pale, mouth hanging open and a glazed over expression on his face. He snapped out of it and stormed over to Shane 'you did this to her!' he yelled and I cowered as did Shane 'no he-' I stated '-no he did! If he had just told you that-' brown interrupted me only to be interrupted by Shane 'don't tell her!' he shouted at his uncle and then looked at me 'did I do this to you?' he asked his voice cracking 'no' I said honestly staring in the eyes. It was true it wasn't him, I was me not being able to cope with so much at once. 'it is and you know it is' he said sourly 'so much for non-jerkiness' I muttered and his face change 'sorry' he mumbled for the second time in an hour. 'and as previously mentioned as you should be' it was be who came over to him this time. 'c'mon I know you're secretly a big softly' I teased and hugged him.

Shane looked ecstatic as Mitchie hugged him, I saw my nieces face light up and he wrapped his arms around her, to Mitchie it was a friendly hug but to Shane it looked like a lot more, he hesitated and then leant down to gently kiss the top of her head, she didn't notice but Shane seemed so happy he might just take a visit to space.

I wondered what to do next so I pulled away to see Shane smiling at me 'what?' I asked and then he was aware of what his expression must look like. 'nothing' he said hastily and changed the subject. 'Tess wants you to practice with her' he said and I nodded and went to find Tess.

I had to get her away from my Shane, Tess Tyler is destined to be with Shane Grey! And no matter what I _will_ get what I want. I walked into my cabin with a fake smile on my face and saw Peggy, Ella and Mitchie waiting for me.

Rehearsal was ok, I didn't like the song and I was a back-up singer but it was better than having to do them all on my own. I walked off to find Tom. 'Mitchie!' I turned, looks like I wouldn't have to go find him after all. I smiled 'hey Tom' he hugged me, our usual greeting. 'why did you run off stage! You were so good!' I blushed and looked down 'I'm not really a singer, forced' I said and he smiled 'how do you know they Greys?' he asked and I looked at him 'um I sorta knew them before they got famous, Shane and me were born on the same day and always used to hang out' I explained and he nodded.

I really like Mitchie and I didn't really want Shane getting in the way but she treated him as a brother, I guess I shouldn't get so protective but I really do care about her and I know Shane's bad press with girls and I don't want Mitchie to end up hurt. Then again she knows him better than anyone, right?

It was a few days later when things got complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**i'm sorry this chappy is a little short, ok a lot short my others are like 8 or 9,000 words but this is only 3,000 it isn't a filler just event full thats all, if you like review and if you review i'll put another one up. smiles :D ok i'm a little desperate **_**please please_ review, i'll read your stories if you do just say which one you want me to read! love you all my reviews! :)_**

Chapter 4

'hey Mitchie?' Tom asked from behind me 'what is it?' I asked thinking something was wrong, I was undeniably at the wrong end of the meter. 'um I don't really know how to say this, you'll think its cheesy' he said looking nervous 'c'mon Tom tell me, promise I won't laugh' I said saluting and he laughed a little ' I really like you Mitchie, I mean like you, like you.'

I came out of my cabin to see an angry Mitchie storming toward the mess hall, 'hey Mitchie, calm down' I called and she stopped fuming on the spot. I think any minute the grass would be scorched from some flames. 'I hate boys' she mumbled and that reminded of what I had told her about girls. 'ha ha' I said sarcastically and she unexpectedly hugged me again I patted her back 'you ok Mitch? I never get hugs even before' I had eased up on the subject a little, not the fact of all the scars she had but, still. I felt her shrug 'to much on my plate I guess' she said and I instantly grew worried and stiffened she sighed 'I haven't purposely hurt myself in months Shane' I felt guilty 'sorry' I knew what she was going to say 'so you should be' and I held her tighter.

I can't believe I just came out with that! I probably ruined my chance! Ugh I am such an idiot_. yes, yes you are_ shut up conscience.

Mitchie and Shane had gone to their dance class while Tom was sulking by the lake, Nate was watching Caitlyn in Shane's class and Jase was worrying about Mitchie.

'Shane now promise me, you won't make me dance in front of them again will you?' I whispered to him and he nodded 'I promise' I smirked and went to the back of the class with Barron nearly forgetting my earlier dilemma with Tom, I thought he was like he guys, a friend not wanting anything more, I guess not. I thought I could trust him, not the case, I mean who pretends to be your friend when they want more? Tom 'hey Mitchie me and Sander were wondering if you had a partner to the dance tonight?' he asked and I froze 'what dance?' I said a little too loud and I saw in my peripheral vision Shane look directly at me, I felt happy for a while and then it went as he turned away. 'yeah its tonight' Sander came over to tell me and I nodded.

How could I forget about the dance? And now Barron was asking Mitchie judging by her out burst.

'um no I don't' Barron smiled and scowled at Sander 'do you want to go with me?' he asked and I knew he was hiding nerves, 'I would but I'm not a dancer, not at all' I said and he tilted his head 'you did fine last lesson' he reminded me 'that was instinct, improvisation to annoy Shane' I explained and he nodded, dejected 'I am sorry' I said feeling bad 'its ok' he said and stayed by my side and we helped each other as we both didn't get it, I helped Barron with the street dance and Barron helped me keep my arms up for ballet, I wasn't exactly the graceful type 'ugh!' I exclaimed in annoyance, I had been trying to do this move for 40 minutes! I sat where I had fallen with my arms crossed across my chest, Barron and Sander couldn't stop laughing 'well I'm glad you find this so amusing' I said and I saw a hand in front of my face then to look up and see Shane 'need some help?' he offered a smile playing on his lips 'no I'm doing just fine thank you very much for you concern' I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes pulling me up anyway. 'why do I have to do this anyway?' I asked and he laughed, we were doing ballet but Shane didn't have to do anything, well the girls did ballet, the boys did street and break dancing, 'can't I join the boys side?' I asked a little to load and one of the more spiteful girls chirped up 'yeah you fit in with the boys better!' she said and I stormered over to a ginger haired girl, I grabbed the collar of her shirt and picker her up 'ok now…we can do this the painful way or the excruciating way…' I started 'Mitchie calm it' Shane warned and I rolled my eyes 'five minutes?' I asked 'three' he replied and he watched as I freaked the girl out with my blade 'you know how sharp I can make this! It so awesome and you're right I do fit in with boys better, they don't judge, they are good humoured and they aren't backstabbing cows' I smirked and shoved her into the wall 'now I will ask again, Shane can I join the guys group' It wasn't a question more of an order 'do I have a choice?' he chuckled 'nope' I said simply 'ok then' he wasn't going to fight? 'oy! Shane put me down!' I screeched pounding on my back, he had lifted me over his shoulder. 'not a chance' I swear steam was coming form my ears 'you'll regret that' I shoved all my weight to the side to make up fall over and start wrestling until I realized we were causing a scene. 'I win' I say in a sing song voice as I have my foot on his back 'ok! I give! Now get off!' I smiled 'now you know how it feels' I retorted but let him up. I walked over to the boys group and picked it up a lot quicker and as I walked to the door I got a few pats on the back from the guys 'see you next lesson Mitchie!' they all called 'you too!' I said back and walked to my cabin. I was fitting in.

'Jase!' I called running up to him giving him a hug 'I swear I haven't seen you around!'

Mitchie was so happy to see me, I didn't know what to do so I laughed light heartedly 'nope, I guess you had to make sure Tom was settled in' I said and her face hardened 'no, I didn't' I raised and eyebrow 'what do you mean? you can tell me' I reassured her 'I thought he was happy with friendship, but _nooooo_ he had to ask for something more' I understood and I knew Shane was in deep water, I think he has just begun to realize he still likes Mitchie and now I just found out that Mitchie wasn't looking for that type or relationship and doesn't like people who pretend to not want more and then ask for it. I was going to tell Shane, he needed to know even if he didn't like her, 'hey Mitchie have you told Shane?' I asked and she pulled away 'no…why would I?' she asked and I knew genuine emotion of shock crossed my face 'you tell him everything, it was always him before me' I explained

Jase was right I did always tell Shane, but Jase and Nate were the best brothers you could ask for, Shane…well Shane was a little temperamental. But I had always felt better if I told him what worried me, not so much any more. 'oh, um yeah' I stalled 'can I tell him, he'll be angry if he finds out that you told me and I didn't tell him' Jase said and he looked worried I nodded 'just make it so that he thinks you're telling him and I don't know that you're telling him, ok?' I knew that sounded confuzzleing but it got my point across.

'WHAT!' Shane screamed as Jase told him what Tom had said to Mitchie. 'oh yeah you really don't like her' I teased 'NATE shut up! No I'm just-' he sighed 'ok maybe I like her a little, but it doesn't matter because she doesn't want a boyfriend, still!' he let it slip, 'so you do like her?' I clarified, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded.

I was trying to find the Greys cabin when I saw a light and smiled, Nate couldn't sleep unless there was a light on. I knocked gently on the door. 'who is it?' Shane asked 'me, duh' I said and he opened it smiling. 'what brings you here?' he asked me and I shrugged 'bored and trying to ovoid people, just had my rehearsal with Tess though' I said cheerily. He showed me in and I sat on the bed next to Nate. 'Shane-' I started and then stopped 'yeah? What is it?' I shook my head 'never mind' I tried to change the subject, unsuccessfully I might add. 'so nice weather-' I tired 'Mitchie' Shane warned and I looked down 'what-is-it' he enunciated each word so I understood. 'can we go back to the friends we were before, like you not jerky?' I asked

She wanted to be like _before_ the before that I couldn't cope with so I pushed everyone away. It just hurt to much not being able to hug Mitchie in a non-friendly way or to say that I loved her, wait? What? I loved her? I guess I did…

It was an awquard silence and Mitchie grew rigid at my side, 'breathe Mitch' I teased, ah the perks of being the favourite, 1 not getting your head ripped of when teasing. She blushed a little and Shane came back to planet earth. 'I'd like that, a lot' I snickered and Shane glared at me 'just tell her, how long has it been? Eight years?' I got a hit round the back of the head 'Nate hold your toung, unless you want Shane to pummel you to a pulp. And plus Mitchie probably wouldn't side with you' Jase reasoned

'you wouldn't?' Nate asked me, and I blushed as I shook my head 'I'm sorry' I said and huddled into a corner 'well looks like your little dilemma is nearly solved Shane' Nate pushed what was he talking about? On the bright side I had sung at this camp, like I had promised my mum, _goody for me_. I smiled sheepishly at Shane who looked shocked. And I walked out of their cabin.

'MITCHIE! How many times just sing!' Brown ordered me 'I've sung enough this summer! Let someone else do it!' he shook his head 'you're our strongest singer, sing, you know talent scouts are coming in a minute we need you to impress them' he reasoned 'let Shane sing then!' I said pointing at Shane who had his hands up 'oh no, not this time' he said and I growled 'fine! But you owe me' I said and went up to the front, I was shaking literally from nerves, the pressure was like huge. I looked over to Shane pleadingly, he gave me a thumbs up. 'its ok poppet, you'll do fine' Brown tried to encourage me, but he surprised me and I jumped scared, I heard Shane stifle a chuckle and I glared at the floor. 'ahh this must be the voice class, yes?' a group of three men in suits came in, the talent scouts. 'nice to see you again Mr. Grey' they said to Shane and he got up to shake their hands. 'you to' and he sat back down. 'were you about to demonstrate miss? Sorry if we interrupted' Shane mouthed to me to not be rude and I plastered on a fake sweet smile 'yes I was, would you care to stay?' I asked in my sweet little girl voice and he melted like butter 'I couldn't say no to an adorable little girl like you now could I?' he said rhetorically, oy! He did not just call me _little_! Ugh! 'I will be singing wild horses my Natasha Bedingfield' I said and tried to breathe evenly. 'ready?' Brown asked and I nodded as I focused on a crack in the wood panelling at the back of the room.

_Hmmm woah yea...I feel these 4 walls closing inMy face up against the glassI'm looking out... hmmIs this my life I'm wonderingIt happened so fastHow do I turn this thing aroundIs this the bed I chose to makeIts greener pastures I'm thinking about hmmWide open spaces far awayAll I want is the wind in my hairTo face the fear but, not feel scaredWild horses I wanna be like youThrowing caution to the windI'll run free tooWish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing toRun with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!Oh yeah yeaI see the girl I wanna beRiding bare back, care free along the shoreIf only that someone was meJumping head first headlong without a thoughtTo act and damn the consequenceHow I wish it could be that easyBut fear surrounds me like a fenceI wanna break freeAll I want is the wind in my hairTo face the fear but, not feel scaredHoohhh woah woahWild horses I wanna be like youThrowing caution to the windI'll run free tooWish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing toI wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!Oh yeah yeaI wanna run woah oh woah ohBreaklessly abandoning my self before youI wanna open up my heart tell him how I feelWild horses I wanna be like youThrowing caution to the windI'll run free tooWish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing toI wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses! I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses! _

_Hooaah woah oh woahYeahI wanna run with the wild horses _I looked down as I finished and I heard a slow clap from the back that soon accumulated into an ongoing round of applause. 'well done Mitchie' Brown whispered in my ear. 'well, you certainly have talent Brown' the largest talent scout informed us. 'miss?' another asked me and I snapped my head up 'yes sir?' I tired to be polite and Shane snickered and I scowled at him, making a head with my hands and then crushing it with my fist, just to scare him. 'did you have voice lessons?' he asked and I shook my head 'do you have verification of this?' what? Why did he need verification? I looked over to Shane who's face had lit us. I pointed at Shane. He looked confused but the turned towards the talent scouts 'she never had singing lessons, but she did teach me guitar and Jase' he said and the larger one raised and eyebrow 'and you would know this how?' he asked and I smiled, as did Shane where as Brown was looking like he might start jumping and skipping. Shane came up to the front 'do you want the whole life story or just the basics of it?' he asked and the scouts whispered to each other 'basics' they said and Shane smiled 'well me and Mitchie were born on the same day and only three hours apart. Yeah our mums got to know each other and we were inseparable for years then Jason and Nate came along and they added to our group and then well um two years ago…' Shane couldn't finish so I stepped in

'when Shane and the guys got signed they moved away and I didn't see them for a while' I saved him, I squeezed his hand and then let it go. 'so you see, if Mitchie had had lessons I would have known, she never sung refused to as did we' Shane said 'I had never heard her sing until we got here' Shane said and Brown gave us a questioning glance and I shrugged 'ok I see, well we will come back for your final jam and we'll go from there' they said and went out, everything was silent and then Shane gave me a hug 'Mitchie! They're thinking about signing you!' he said and I froze and he tensed due to my reaction 'what the matter?' he asked pulling away 'what if-I-and stage-uh' I couldn't voice my worries coherently. 'its ok, I wont let you turn out like me' he said and I smiled. 'thanks'

It was so sweet, but I could see in the way she acted-Mitchie saw Shane as a brother whereas Shane would so anything to hug her. I could tell he was getting to grips with the idea that he still liked Mitchie.

Class had finished and all four of them were roasting marshmallows over a fire. Jase's phone rang and he answered it. We watched as he before ecstatic expression slowly morphed into an irritated scowl. He hung up and turned to Shane. He shuffled closer to me, how was _I_ going to protect him, and I wouldn't hurt Jase. 'SHANE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' he burst, you rarely heard Jase shout but when he did it was damn well scary. 'what? What'd I do?' he asked 'we have a meeting tomorrow!' he said and Shane's expression turned confused 'and?…' he said and Jase sighed 'you were meant to have a girlfriend by then!' he said and Shane slapped his forehead 'ugh! I'll just go without one' he said like it solved everything and I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the night went smoothing. Us joking and everything. About half way through Barron, Sander, Lola and Caitlyn asked if they could join and we had said yes. Nate had insisted not so subtly that Caitlyn should sit next to him. And we had had a good time.

I knocked on the greys cabin door. 'SHANE GET UP! MEETING!' I shouted I had seen Nate and Jase up ages ago whereas Shane was still sleeping. He opened the door 'what time do you call this?' I laughed 'you knocked at my window at this sorta time, remember?' I said and he smiled 'get up, you'll be late' I said and he sighed 'fine, save me a seat?' he asked like I was going to refuse, I nodded 'sure'

I sat at the table, I had contemplated where to save him a seat but settled for next to me. Shane came through the doors looking smart but casual. I say casual because he was wearing jeans, converse and his blazer wasn't done up. Since when did I notice what he was wearing? 'Shane!' I called as he was looking around, he smiled when he saw me. 'you saved me a seat' he stated like I wouldn't keep my word. 'of course I did' I smiled as he sat next to me. He started pinching my food of my plate. We always used to share food…

'_so guys what do you want?' Connie had asked us at the beach. 'um…a burger' Nate had said 'please' I added 'fine…A burger _please_' I smiled 'Jase?' my mum had asked 'please may I have…a hotdog please' he said 'and you guys?' Connie asked 'um can we have…' Shane looked at me and I nodded 'some chips' my mother raised an eyebrow 'nothing separate?' she asked and I gave her a confused glare 'we always share' I said and she nodded 'I know I just thought you might have gotten out of that habit'_

'are you guys done?' Nate asked and I smiled 'nearly, you have that' I said pointing to the last of our breakfast 'no you have it I'm full' he said 'so am I I'll go throw it away' I teased as I slowly got up 'ok, ok I'll have it!' he said and I smiled as I gave him the bowl.

**_Connect Three now at their Live Interview_**

A round of applause shook the studio as the we came on, as well as many things that were being thrown at them but they dodged them skilfully. The applause died down and we sat down 'hey guys!' they producer said happily to Nate and Jase being careful towards me, the world still saw me as what I was, Mitchie had changed that. 'hello, nice to meet you' I said holding out my hand the audience was silent due to my good manners. 'nice to meet you too Shane. And Nate and Jason' she said. The interview went well and then she asked a question 'now the answer we have all come to hear, Shane…who is you're new girl?' she asked and I rolled my eyes 'I'm currently unattached at the moment' I said and the girls in the audience squealed in unbearably high pitched voices. 'are you sure? Ok how about close friends?' she said and I froze, I glanced at Nate and Jase they shook their heads, they didn't think I should bring Mitchie into this. 'nope no close girls as on now' I said wincing a little.

I watched on my phone as Shane said he had no important female friends in his life, _thanks_. You know a normal girl would be crying but _nooo_, right now I am fully prepared to butcher that cookie-cutter pop star.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We arrived back at camp and Shane wasn't in a good mood, I knew he was upset about not telling the presenter about Mitchie but it was for the best, they would spread rumours, I thought Shane of all people would understands that. Jason being the same as always has to ask outright 'Shane? Are you upset over Mitchie? Cause she's standing right out side the limo if you want to talk to her' he added helpfully. Shane couldn't see the look on her face, but I could. Normally (if she looked like that) I would run a mile, build a trench and hide but I had to stand by Shane so she knew was our idea not his.

I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and Nate got out, followed by Jase. 'hey Mitchie' Nate said looking sheepish as did Jase. 'oh so I'm important enough to talk to am I?' I asked sarcastically

I cringed, it felt as if she was stabbing me with every word she said, it was like leaving all over again. I leant my forehead on the palm of my hand and rested my elbow on the window sill of the limo.

'oh look he's not even acknowledging my presence now!' I pushed and scowled at Nate who tried to hide behind Jase. 'Mitchie it wasn't his-' I exploded (not literally) 'oh don't tell me, _"its not his fault, it was our idea!"_ oh c'mon I was _not_ born yesterday!' I cut in 'but its true!' Jase tried to finish 'if you're going to be like that then I don't want to know any of you! Your all liars! And here you can have this back!' I gave them my phone and stormed off.

I sat on my bed and was happy there was a jam in two days, I would sing and I would do it willingly.

'Mitchie get up!' I heard Brown ask from out of my door, I got up still in my little pyjama shorts and a vest top. I opened the cabin door 'what?' I whined and he laughed lightly 'we have a dilemma' he said slowly 'what sorta _"dilemma"_ ?' I asked using air quotes. 'well Shane-' he started 'ahh there you go, I have nothing to do with him' I said and closed the door, and sliding down it when I was firmly shut. I was rocking myself back and forth and I couldn't help but think about what I had told Shane… _"I haven't purposely hurt myself in months Shane"_ …stop it Mitchie, no need to go down that route again. Even though the first time you actually came out of the dead trance you had been in was when you were with the brothers again, yeah don't sweat. Oh and lets not forget that you let someone in again, to the real you, no anger just you. But hey who cares?, ugh who am I kidding I DO! Life was definitely on my bad side but it didn't matter did it? You know you went with a year and a half without a friend I'm sure you can do it again. Yep just persistence.

Despite the hard start to the day I had cleaned up and was ready to go. I walked into my vocal class with my head held high and sat down, facing nowhere but forward.

I wasn't like Mitchie to be rude, I still hadn't got over how she had slammed her cabin door in my face this morning but I had to get on 'hello campers!' I said to the class and saw that Mitchie had moved seats so she was no where near Jason or Shane. Jase had been really upset how she had given her phone back, she was serious. And now with only one more jam before final jam I wasn't sure if I should intervene. 'ok now you know we have another jam tomorrow and I want at least three from my class to perform, so who's willing to volunteer?' I asked and no one put their hands up.

I didn't put my hand up first time round, I didn't want to seem to eager to stomp Shane into the ground 'now come on, I will start picking' Brown threatened and I put my hand up 'Mitchie?' he said and raised an eyebrow, 'don't want me to? Fine by me' I said and rolled my eyes 'no we do, its just that you have always been so…._difficult_ with anything involving performing' I sighed 'yeah well you were going to pick me anyway' I said as if it were obvious and he shook his head 'I'm not that predictable am I?' he said rhetorically. 'fine we have Mitchie and I want the other two come to me by the end of the day, you are dismissed early because I have to much to do, ok that was really cool you have to admit' he said smirking and walked out the room.

'Mitchie, wait' I felt my blood boil at his voice 'I'm surprised that I'm even a relevant enough factor in your life to talk to, oh wait I'm not' I said and carried on walking 'I didn't want to!' he called again and again getting more and more desperate, and to tell the truth it was ripping me apart inside, but it always had, I could cope…one way or the other.

'Mitchie! Get up' I didn't like how this day was staring like the previous one. 'what? Want to kill me more?' I asked not meaning for it to be aloud '_What are you talking about?'_ my mother demanded as she stormed into my room, ashen faced, oops forgot she didn't know about my attempts to end my life. 'nothing mum' I tried to calm her down 'no, Mitchie. It isn't nothing. What did you mean?' she asked and I sighed 'it mattered at the time but it doesn't matter anymore' I said and she narrowed her eyes 'I won't push the subject but you _will_ tell me' she reasoned and left my room. I got up and dressed and headed to the mess hall.

I looked around the canteen and saw an empty table. I had died my hair last night to black it suited me I must admit but everyone seemed shocked I had done it. I sat by myself, pushing food aimlessly around my plait. I was seriously thinking of getting out my pen knife and calving a figurine of Shane _just_ so I can crush it under my foot, when he belongs. Calm, Mitchie you don't have to express your anger this way, uh yes I do! I hate my conflicting thoughts…

It was the jam today and I was getting nervous, your probably thinking _hey everyone gets nervous and then get over it and have a great time up on that stage!_ yeah well that normally referes to someone who _has_ their song written and knows it. I got out my song book and scribbled away frantically going through the alphabet to find rhymes 'horse, porse, corse, morse…' I kept going 'too, loo, poo…' I think I sounded like an idiot 'you, knew….' I continued and then stopped 'I can't do this!' I screeched under my breath 'course you can poppet' I turned to se Brown smiling amused at me 'though I'm not sure poo and loo with make the audience exactly want to engage in your song' I smirked, Brown could always make me feel better. 'I haven't even finished writing the dammed thing!' I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air and then inspiration hit me 'oh!' I let out high pitched and started scribbling (if possible) more urgent than before. Brown laughed lightly and walked away.

I was waiting behind stage, dresses in a dress! An actual dress! I have _never_ worn a dress, it feels weird… **(pick of dress on my profile :D if you have time look at it)** 'Mitchie you're up!' Dee whispered to me and I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure I remembered my song. 'um ok I'm going to sing a little composition of mine' I said and started playing a my guitar lightly…

_Say you're sorry,that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know  
_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around  
_

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well **_ I emphasised unintentionally  
_This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoaTry and catch me nowOh, it's too late to catch me now_

Everyone was just staring at me, yeah I was deep. I unplugged my guitar from the amp and clipped the microphone back on to the stand and then suddenly a slow load clap came from the back of the crowd and I saw one of the more quiet talent scouts with my mother clapping. I smiled at them and walked off the stage. I hadn't realized it while writing the song but I sounded about Shane and he could take that the wrong way, oh god. I dashed to the lake I needed to focus on my music, get a career I can't let the Greys' hold back my life any longer.

I had sat at the lake for a long time and then Tom sat next to me. I looked at him 'I thought you had disappeared of the face of the earth' I teased and he smiled 'yeah well I've learnt from experience that its best to leave you alone when your having a stroppy hormonal moment' I glared play fully 'you know we can still be friends even if you don't feel the same way' he said and I hugged him around the shoulders 'ok, but you won't stop trying will you?' I said knowingly and he winked at me 'not a chance' I got up and we had a race to the mess hall for dinner.

We sat next to each other and had a good time talking about how oranges were better than apples, the weird people that we are.

I watched as they sat there eating happily, how come she could forgive Tom but not me? I wasn't the one that had wanted to keep her under the lid it was Jase an Nate, but she wouldn't even listen! And that song, it was too late, she didn't know that I liked her, how could she? _why_ would she, after the way I've treated her? I think its best if I just go die in a hole and never be found. My heart was already dead, there wasn't exactly much point to living if I was only half complete, but what made it worse was that I watching a possible life long relations ship form in front of my very eyes and I could intervene to keep the girl I didn't deserve but truly wanted. Not in a romantic (well I didn't think so until now) way at first but more of a _I-would-do-anything-to-make-you-happy-even-if-its-staying-out-of-your-life_ sorta way. Like that famous guy said, _you only want what you can't have_ and he was true, and I was totally powerless to keeping Mitchie's heart in my grasp.

**ok you need to read this :D this is short because i _need_ to know what you think of the story (not including my two very loyal and cherished reviews, you know who you are :D ) if you want more ok? even if you don't want more tell me that, don't be rude and read and not review :D kk guess thats all for now**

** Sasha XxxX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tom and I had finished eating and had reached the lake, 'Mitchie, I need to know, is there any chance that you will ever like me?' I stiffened and felt bad how my face unintentionally hardened at the question but I couldn't help it.

Could I ever like him no, I ordered the people in my life in how much they effect me and influence me, and he wasn't anywhere near the top, here it is.

_a) Shane b)Parents c)Nate b)Jase c)Bonita (my dog) d)friends (which included Tom)_

yes even though I hated Shane right down tot his cold dormant heart of his he still influenced me the most, always had. I still remembered leaning on him at the beach as we had finished our sand castle, and from that we had got to me singing a song which had probably crushed his insides out. Oops, well I would say sorry but I'm not.

'no, I'm sorry, I couldn't' his face scrunched up 'its Shane, this is his fault!' he exasperated 'what? No! ugh I hate him, H.A.T.E him!' I said and he rolled his eyes. 'sure' he chuckled 'you can't see it but I sure as hell can' I hit him 'I don't like Shane I never have! And the reason I will never like you is exactly this! You think you always have to be right! Ugh just get lost will ya?'

Now as camp director you would think I had some influence over what happened at this camp but nope, since a certain niece of mine came now I have a seriously dangerously angry Mitchie, and that niece is distraught beyond repair, I don't know if he'll come out of it this time.

Ok as middle child I don't really get much say, but I will fix this, its time to tell Mitchie…ow. What in the world? 'Nate? Why are you standing in the doorway?' I asked baffled 'stopping you going to tell Mitchie' he said simply and I must have looked confused because he added 'you think out load?' he reminded me and I threw my hand up in the air 'always gives me away!' I sighed and Nate explained how this was going to go and I nodded trying to stretch my brain to fit in all the complex workings of Nate's plan.

I sighed as I saw Shane, I don't think we could even be friends after this but I could tell he was going to try and I was going to make his job hell.

'Mitchie, please just listen I only need a minute, 1 minute!' he pleaded and I stopped and turned to face him, debating whever or not to talk, better not. 'ok the interview. I'm sorry but Nate and Jase-' he hit a nerve, even though I had said I didn't want to know his younger siblings didn't mean I didn't still care about them, which is more than I can say for him 'do _not_ blame this in them! The words came out of you mouth! Even if they had told you to you didn't have to say it! All you care about is you image, your career and yourself!'

I ranted and stormed off again, this fact was horrible but I could help but notice my anger subsides when I'm around him, things don't seem so bad but that wasn't a particularly comforting thought but once I _did_ have my thoughts straight I would write them down.

Final jam is today and I'm really nervous about my song, some rhyming couples aren't exactly true but they fitted. 'Mitchie why won't you talk to Shane?' it was Jase, I couldn't stay angry at him, my far cry buddy. 'Jase, it complicated' I said and he tilted his head 'it doesn't seem complicated' he added 'it is' I said knowingly 'fine but he's really messed up' he said and I laughed darkly with out humour 'oh you just tell him I'm a little more messed up and that he should have taken my pen knife of me _before_ he went to the interview' I said and Jase didn't seem to understand but just nodded.

I felt sick when Jase told me, I had to get Brown. I ran to his cabin and pounded on the door. 'Brown open up, NOW!' I shouted at the top of my lungs. He opened the door 'Shane if this is something to do with your hair-' he started and then stopped with the look I must have had on my face. 'its Mitchie, we have to get her blade of her, like now' I panted and his eyes widened 'c'mon' he said and we ran towards her cabin

I watched as they headed towards my cabin, I wasn't stupid. I had followed Shane, great now I sounded like I was stalking him. 'she isn't here' Brown said and Shane slapped his palm to his forehead 'of course she wouldn't be' he said and Brown looked perplexed at him 'it was one of her CoD tactics, hint and then run, ugh I can't believe I was so stupid!' he still remembered that? Aw that's so sweet! Wait…what? Did I just say that? I better not have. Ew now that did not just happen, why did I think that? Yeah brain why did you? WTF kill me now! Ugh!

I waited patiently for them to leave and then I entered my cabin and lay on my bed, what was happening to me? Ok now simple task Mitchie, was Tom right? No, I was 99% sure of that. But that still leaves 1%…shut up brain! Yeah just talk to your self inside your head, real clever.

After me and my brain had stopped fighting I took myself down to my class, I had missed about two already, shame. I walked into my dance class and him behind the boys but it didn't help 'hey Mitchie!' one said 'how you doing?' another piped up 'haven't seen you in agessss!' I smiled at sander but then Shane came in and hear them greeting me, quick getta-way possible? Not likely but still not gunna stop me trying. I dashed for the open window 'really Mitchie?' Shane called across the room, I was going to answer nicely by saying _really_ but I decided not to 'no your just day dreaming about me jumping out a window!' I shout back and the guys chuckled lightly.

She wasn't far off…I did day dream about her, but she wasn't jumping out a window to get away from me. She was so complicated but it didn't stop me loving her for a ridiculous amount of years. But I would never tell her, she would laugh in my face, say its not true because of the way I treat her, and I guess its true, but there were Opinions to consider.

I was mean tot be in class but I wasn't. I tiptoed in our cabin and went over to Shane's bedside table, and got out his "note book" what it really is, is a diary at the back with a few scribbled Songs at the front to throw you off the trail. Mwahahaha evil youngest brother! Nate you have really out done yourself, what better way to tell Mitchie Shane loves her than in his own words? Ahh I'm just full of thoughtfulness. I opened the little book and gasped an what I saw;…

Symptoms of Lovesickness

One Broken Heart

Too Many Unwiped Tears

That E m p t y Feeling

Pain. Lots and lots and lots and lots of pain. So deep it cuts into your very being. Leaving scars that will last long after the pain.

When more time is spent on the person you love than you would ever spend on yourself. Even if they would never give you the same sacrifice, and couldn't care less what your time is spent on.

No matter what you will always believe there is hope. And you despise yourself for it.

When your Heart has been ripped out, and ignored, yet still can't let go.

When you would do anything for your love... Even if it means that you can't love them.

When you try to find new ways to hate them. because then at least it wouldn't hurt so much.

When everything is out of your control.

When you can't say why you love them, and to you that's the strongest love anyone can ever have.

When you realize that you can never, ever have them...again...

When you have finally hit the lowest low. And no one can bring you up, and anyone who can will never be there.

When you care so much about the person you forget about everything else completely, even your health and wellbeing.

When you sit and write something like this crying to yourself, and wondering why you are so pathetic.

When you can't sleep at night because when you close your eyes, they are standing there to remind you that you are alone.

When you feel all these feelings, but are too afraid to tell them, because you're scared they might not care. And the truth is they probably won't.

When you feel their presence everywhere. But you don't want to because it's just another reminder of how far away they really are.

When the pain is so great, you feel that giving up altogether is th only choice, when really you have so much to live for.

When you know they don't love you. And you would do anything to fell the same.

When you practice what you're going to say and then shout at your self for being so gullible and idiotic, when all those practises sound a lot like this;

I love you, and no matter what happens I will still love you and I still think of you all the time. I know it means nothing to you, but you mean everything to me.

Please if anyone ever falls in love with you and feels this strongly. Don't shrug it off like it is nothing, I'm not asking you to love them back, I'm just asking you to care.

And if anyone ever falls in love with someone this strongly and they don't love you the same way, hold on to every last bit of sanity you have. Don't let it completely ruin who you are. You are a wonderful person and can pull through. You will have some very rough times.

Love is evil in every way imaginable, there to wreck you life with the one person you would give your life for, and you are sorry to say that you have thought about it.

I was shocked, I hadn't know Shane had been hurting so much, I looked at the date. It was two days before we got signed. Shane had been looking for a way to escape the pain and t days later he found that ticket teasing in front of him, telling him it was better to be a jerk faced looser with no one but had no pain than a hurting wreck that would never have his true love. I couldn't tell Mitchie this, it would kill her to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok right I have looked at my hits and have like over 800! So why aren't you reviewing? You have to review otherwise I won't post up another chapter I might message it to my reviews though :D just because I'm nice. I don't see why you don't review you can do it anonymously! You won't receive any emails or anything because that's what I did until I wanted to write my own stories so please review if you're reading ok? *smiles***

**Chapter 7**

I was tired of trying to make her see sense, if she didn't want to listen I wasn't going to waste valuable effort trying to change her mind. Mitchie wasn't ever going to be mine and now refused to be hers. If ever the event presented its self that Mitchie should want friend ship or even more then I would refuse and cause her as much pain as she is causing me, the old Shane is back, jerk time is a go.

**(oh no, bad Shane is back! :O)**

Ok maybe I underestimated Shane, he was just hurting to much, but after reading that little diary of his I don't know if I should or _could _keep this to myself. I would tell Jason but he would blab and I couldn't tell Brown, for gods sake I couldn't even know! I can't tell anyone!

I stormed out of the cabin and bumped into to Caitlyn 'oh I'm sorry!' I said and she laughed 'that's ok, I came to see you anyway, I guess I found you' oh my god that could make up such an awesome song! 'yep here I am, now what can I do for you?' I asked with my best waiter voice. She smiled 'I need some help' she said looking at her feet 'on what? Caitlyn tell me' that sounded desperate, crap.

She looked up with questions in her eyes 'someone's a little des-' she stared but stopped because I was like bright red 'oh come here' she said and hugged me 'never thought of you to be the sensitive type' she added but I knew my eyes were shining, hers were just amused. 'I'm not the only one, we all are, Mitchie used to tease us about it, only found out yesterday that Shane knew she was more shy than us all along, he just didn't say anything' I rushes out and the it was like a light bulb flashed above her head

'he likes her doesn't he?' she asked and I kept quite 'don't make me bribe you' she warned but I kept my mouth shut 'ok then' she said and crushed her lips onto mine, it was only for a second but it felt like forever, this is why here eyes were amused, ugh girls.

'now, tell me' I was in a dream like state 'I guess you like me then' she said and I turned red faced again 'yep, that right there answers for me' and we went into the cabin so I could tell her everything she wanted, again with the soppy _I'll-give-you-anything_ stuff. I'm losing my touch.

'well um first Shane and Mitchie were born on the same day and have had a hate sort of relations ship but if there was anything wrong or upsetting either of them they would go to each other. Like one time we were at the beach and Mitchie was upset and all it took was for Shane to hug her -despite her protests- and she would be fine. Its like she didn't like the influence she had over him, she was constantly going on about how tall he was and that he had an unfair advantage. The always had competitions they were all Mitchie's ideas but Shane just played along, so long as when she was exhausted he got to carry her back to her house'

I smiled remembering him and Mitchie hugging on a sofa for film night, friendly to Mitchie but must have ment a hell lot more to Shane. 'so how long has he liked her?' she asked and I scrunched up my face 'I don't know if I should tell you, there're something's that should be kept between brothers,' I stopped the analyse her expression on second thoughts 'maybe?' I added and she smiled at my insecurity 'it ok I guess' I could tell she was upset 'fine!' I threw my hands in the air and she smiled 'you know my publicist is going to hate me for liking you but frankly I don't care' I smiled and she shuffled closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder as I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

'its 8 years now, he was 10 when he started liking her and he never got over it' I said drifting into space but snapped out of it when I felt Caitlyn start wriggling 'Nate wakey wakey' she said waving a hand in front of my glazed over eyes 'oh! What?' I jumped up and scanned the room, Caitlyn put a hand on my shoulder 'nothing you were just daydreaming and my legs had gone to sleep, had to move but I couldn't cause _your_arm was wrapped around me!' she smiled when I thought she was upset 'don't do that to me!' I protested and she smiled as we walked out of the cabin hand in hand.

Ok right this was getting complicated now did I want to be friends with Shane or not? I let out a breath 'what's the matter poppet?' I jumped 'um nothing' I said and he shook his head 'now you're like a daughter to me now I can tell what's the matter?' oh god don't say I'm your daughter that would make me and Shane cousins! What wrong with that Mitchie? You were like siblings no more than 2 years ago.

'c'mon what is it?' he asked and I stiffened 'I can't tell you' I said weakly 'can you tell me a little bit?' he asked and I nodded 'Shane' I said and he smiled sympathetically 'what's he done?' he said knowingly 'it not what he's done it's what I've done!' I said and hugged him round the waist. At first he was shocked but then hugged me and took me to his cabin, to "talk" you knew you were a wreck or had acted out of character when a adult said you had to "talk".

'now Mitchie what's the matter?' he said and I squeezed the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes. 'nothing much' I tried to shake it off 'you're a terrible liar' he stated and I laughed 'yeah and don't I know it, for gods sake! Why am I so confused? You'd think I would have figured it out by now, considering I had a nice 18 years time frame to do it in!' I was shouting by this time.

I could see right through her there and then, Mitchie never stressed, well unless it concerned Shane.

I had thought she had had a crush on him when she was 15 but I was mistaken when she had slapped him for beating her at a war game, Cold of Dusty or something?

Anyway I was wrong then but not now, 'now poppet I don't want to pry but does it have to do with a boy?' I asked, she couldn't act but I could, I was acting clueless to make her more comfortable. She nodded 'and is it that you hate him or that you like him?' I asked and she shook her head 'I don't really know, I know for certain that I hate him but then again I see him as a friend at the same time, I don't think I like him romantically but I don't know how long I can block the road that's leading that way' she said and I understood, she was afraid for falling for him, but not now.

She saw him as an enemy or at best a brother and I don't think Shane likes it either way but I could push things along a little bit. 'I guess then you better get dressed up' I said and she looked confused at me 'don't you remember the dance is tonight' I said and smiled as she groaned 'dresses!' she moaned and stalked out of the cabin.

I got dresses in a dress Caitlyn had given me, she said it "apparently" complimented my figure. I had rolled my eyes and thanked her but she had insisted on helping me get ready. 'is this really necessary?' she asked pointing to my converse on my feet 'yep' I smiled we had become really good friends and I was glad I had taken the time to get to know her. 'fine but you have to wear make-up' she said and I glowered at her.

'that was _not _part of the deal' I said at her and she just smirked 'is not. Either ditch the tom-boy shoes or be prepared to look like a Barbie' I sighed and took off my shoes 'you are _so_ going to pay for that' I threatened and she actually looked scared, I was teasing but I guess girls can't detect a joke like a guy can, at least not my jokes.

I had got on some heals that were impossible to stand, let alone walk, in. I had on a floaty blue dress with a delicate neck line, that showed of my shoulders. (**pic on profile if your interested**) I sighed as I was about to open the door to where the dance was being held.

Caitlyn went in first, full of excitement and dashed over to Nate. I hid in the corner where the dim light didn't hit. 'Mitchie is that you?' said a boy form my dance class I looked meekly at him 'unfortunately' I mumbled 'your beautiful by the way, didn't see you as the dress type' he added and I grimaced 'it was wear a dress or lose my mac-11 for a week, Caitlyn found my gun and ammo stash' I grumbled annoyed 'no way! You have a mac-11! I didn't even think it was legal to have one under the age of 25 and he had to be a guy!' he said excited 'oh its not legal but I can look innocent and drop the attitude when I want to' I said and he smirked.

The rest of the night went on like that, _hey Mitchie is that you? _or _oh my god you can actually look like a girl!_ teased most of the other girls. But then the doors opened and there, fashionably late was of course, Shane. A few girl screeched and squirmed 'what'd I miss?' he asked smiling, he was such a fake.

He looked around the room and then his eye rested on me 'Mitchie?' he asked his façade dropped 'what?' I said venomously.

I was pretty much ready to kiss her right there and then, she look amazingly, exultantly beautiful and I had no idea how many times a guys had said that to her, but I didn't care I just wanted her to believe mine. But I had to keep up the act, I wouldn't return to the record in one piece otherwise.

'oh I was just caught of guard as to how you didn't dress like a boy and wear converse to the dance that's all' he stated, here we are I knew it was only a matter of time. Old Shane is alive and kicking.

What was he doing! Only an hour ago I was talking to Mitchie in my cabin and had thought he may finally have his chance, and here he goes and blows it! Sometimes I wonder how he is even related to be (despite musical talents he has not good quality's about him! Not enough brain cells to posses qualities Mitchie had once said she was so right) to me!

'actually I was going to wear my converse and my usual cloths but I didn't want to give up my _precious-fully loaded-in my bag _Mac-11' I saw him pale 'that's right, remember when we were younger and you had said that I wouldn't paralyze you? Yep I bet you do. And what did I do?' I teased him 'paralyzed me' he mumbled and I smiled 'so keep your smart ass comments to your self got it? Other wise I seriously doubt you will have an ass to spit them out of' I said and the boys cheered as I sat down with them. Though most of the girls looked horrified me and Shane had history. Ha little gold diggers, not Caitlyn of course she had her eye on the youngest band member.

The last song played and everyone was getting partners and I settled in for a nice relaxing chill out, no one would as- 'hey Mitchie would you like to dance?' Jase said shyly and I smiled 'course I would Jase' he lead me onto the dance floor.

I watched as Mitchie was lead onto the dance floor, but I couldn't see who her partner was. Lots of the girls were skittering around me asking if I wanted to dance but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Mitchie. 'Shane are you going to dance at all?' Tess asked me and I grunted at her, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and strutted across the room.

I couldn't believe Mitchie had actually said yes when I asked her for a dance! And she was a good dancer to, didn't expect that talent to flourish here I more expected her to master the art of sarcasm. 'Mitchie?' time to put the plan into action.

As they spun slowly I noticed who she was dancing with. 'JASON?' I screeched and they stopped and stared at me. I swear Mitchie was blushing but that could just be wishful thinking.

Oh no not now, I really didn't want the stroppy evil Shane to storm over here and get all up in my face with his jerkiness. 'Jase' I said wearily and I hid behind him.

It wasn't like Mitchie to be scared but recently she seems to go all weak near Shane… poor Mitchie she wouldn't be able to stand up to him now, she felt venerable without her army knife, tome-boy clothes and the attitude she lost when she put on the dress.

'its ok, he won't start a scene' but I could tell she didn't believe me.

It was hard to believe what Jase was saying but I felt, for once defenceless. Please, please, please don't let my attitude fail me now. Shane stood in front of Jase 'what the hell do you think you're playing at?' he boomed at a timid looking Jase. 'what's the matter Shane? Don't want me dancing with my brother? Is it that you can't see me whole, or is it that you want to make me think I have my family back and then you want to whip it from under my feet again? Do you want to see the scars? I don't mind showing you what you did to me again' I felt Jase stiffen, he didn't know. Oops.

Mitchie and Shane were arguing again, they were wrecking it for each other! Poor Shane using his bad-boy image to hide his feelings and Mitchie using her attitude to express her anger. I see what she's saying, she could fall for Shane but that was becoming more and more unlikely if he kept this up. She liked him because he had changed but this just proved he hadn't, he was an idiot.

'uh-ugh stop it! This is _not _my fault!' I shouted at her 'oh Shane but it is, think about it, remember at the beach, the tree-house, school, PE, science?' we had always been the best of friends, teaming up, ganging up on the gangs that gave one of us trouble, PE mine and Shane's rope races or fencing, all good memories that he had made insignificant.

All those times, I had tried to tell her or hint that I had liked her but she hadn't picked up on it. It was torture that was invisible. Most of the guys in my class could tell I liked her, I wasn't teased the just wished me luck, that she wouldn't ever like me, she never liked anyone in that way. 'I remember' I scowled at her 'no matter how much I try to forget them, but they feature in my _nightmares_'

No Shane! Shut up! You are such an idiot! How did I ever uncle such a brainless boy?

'oh really that's not what you used to say in your sleep' Nate had turned up behind Shane and Jase was giving warning glances to Caitlyn to stop his big gob 'Nate keep your nose out of things you don't know about' Shane snapped 'oh so you dreamed about me?' I pressed just to embarrass him.

I didn't understand it, Mitchie seemed to enjoy the fact that he dreamt about her…OH MY GOD! She-she's-Mitchie-Shane. Ok thought straight, ok look at Mitchie, what emotion…Hatred pure hatred in her eyes, she was acting god she's got better at that.

I heard Nate have a double take at my actions and winked at him and he relaxed. 'no I do not!' Shane protested 'ah but you said earlier you had a nightmare so technically you dreamt about me' I smirked at my wittiness and I saw his face soften as he remembered our various playful arguments 2 years ago, just like I had hoped for.

I could tell Mitchie was messing with my nephew but I couldn't say I blamed her, he deserved to be toyed with as well, oh yeah I was meant to getting her arms while she was here, bye, bye mac-11 what ever that is.

I got fidgety for some reason, the only other time I got like this was when Nate had nearly found my gun-FML. I knew my expression looked shocked, hard and tense but I didn't care. I turned on my heals when Jase turned me round again by the shoulder 'look I really have to go' I said and he looked worried 'its not about what Shane said is it?' he whispered in my ear I pulled away and smirked at him 'no, something more important my gun' he laughed 'same old Mitchie, no ordinary girl' he said and I pulled of my heals and dashed out of the room.

I snuck round my campers cabins and smiled at how they have decorated them to their interests, music notes, guitars it was all so heart warming, and then I hit the mud 'ow! CAMP DIRECTOR DOWN! I REPEAT CAMP DIRECTOR DOWN!' a girl sighed 'calm down brown, its me. And why are you stealing my self defence _tools_' I said and I think he let out a nervous laugh but I had him pinned to the floor so I couldn't tell 'hey I wasn't- ok maybe I was' he said and sighed 'I won't do it again' I nodded 'good, now I have to go hide from Sha- someone' I smirked as I let him up and I blushed and ran off to hide.

**Remember...****REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**** REVIEW!**** REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was hid behind a bush, in the cold, in the sopping wet mud…it was fantastic! Even though I was still in a dress I felt like me again. Ahh the power of mud. 'I can't believe she just took off like that!' what? Why was Nate talking about me. 'she had to go protect her gun!' Jase defended me, good ol' Jase. 'I guess so' he said and then Shane came out of the doors 'what the hell was that in there Jason? I thought I could trust you!' he shouted.

Poor Jase looked like he was shaking so much he could be drilling himself into the ground by the second. 'I didn't do anything!' he tried to sound brave but it came out strangled under Shane's penetrative gaze. Nate was wisely staying out of this. 'you were dancing with Mitchie! Mitchie! Off all the girls you could dance with!' what was so wrong with me? I felt my anger rise and in that anger I moved slightly, going in for the kill, but then I thought better of it.

I saw movement in the bush and saw the light blue material of Mitchie's dress. Oh my god we had to stop this conversation _now_. Sorry Mitchie. 'Mitch come out' I sighed and I heard her grind her teeth together, I was death literally. I give 75% of my fame fortune to Caitlyn! 'Caitlyn why Caitlyn?' Jase sounding hurt 'I said that out loud? Oh crap don't tell her I said that' I rushed out and Mitchie smiled at me sympathetically. 'Mitchie why were you in the bloody bushes?' Shane snapped at her and she stood firm but her eyes were close to tears, Shane never used that tone with her, never and it probably brought back to many memories. 'I'm leaving' she said her voice sounding weak, broken…and hurt. She turned and went into the forest and I saw her run through the woods at blinding speed.

Shane crumbled to the ground, me and Nate looked shock-stricken-faced at him 'Shane..?'

I knew his pain but I didn't know how to comfort him, _snap flash_ I looked round to see a dark figure running out of the camps entrance, _great_. 'Shane? Buddy what the matter?' I asked and he looked up his eyes swollen, red and tear stricken 'I can't help but push her away!' he wailed 'I think-I think I l-lo' he stopped and I smiled to myself, he was a wreck and he didn't know what to do with himself.

I knew I shouldn't have come, I knew this would happen I _knew_ that if I let her in and she doesn't show and romantic interest in me I would turn out like THIS! I had silent cried the first couple of week we left in my bed, longing for my best friend. I hadn't called her I had forbidden contact, I think Nate now understands I'm not sure but my note pad was tampered with, I think he read it. That was embarrassing. But I didn't care right now I had to pull myself together, I went to get up but had to lean on the nearest tree for support.

I had seen him like this before, when we first left. He said he was ill and it hurt so much he cried. And on stage he had been grasping the bloody microphone stand for dear life.

I sat on my bed and cried silently, the second time I have cried over Shane. I went to bed with a song in my head and I was determined to sing it.

I woke up refreshed and a lot better, despite the fact that my heart was left back in the tree house. I sighed and got up and wondered if Mitchie was up, his way of showing he cared in jerk mode was to tease her and I was going to do exactly that.

I got up and went straight to my guitar, I played a few chords until I found one that matched…

I was strolling looking for her cabin when I heard the distinctive music that came from only Mitchie's fingers on her guitar. I walked closer and heard her singing…

_I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me._

_I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green._

_I had a dream_

_That I could fly from the highest swing._

_I had a dream._

_Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be._

_The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep._

_I had a dream_

_That I could fly from the highest tree._

_I had a dream._

_Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave._

_I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing._

_I had a dream_

I knew she was singing about out little games and how even at 16 I had pushed her on the swing so high she said she felt like she was flying, and I had made them only a dream.

I finished the song and wiped me eyes and sniffled a little bit, _Hijos de puta_ that made it three times.

She was _crying? _I had made my Mitchie cry…_stop calling her _your_ Mitchie, because she isn't she could have been but you wrecked that you little piece of-_ stop, stop, stop! I know brain! Why do you have to reminding me?

I got up and dresses, Final jam was two days away and I wanted to sing three more songs, both would clear up these feelings of mine **(so don't skip them, maybe if you really can't be bothered read the choruses?)**

'Mitchie you guys!' Brown announced as I came on stage he had been expectantly persistent that I sing. 'ok guys I have just a little slow song for you, sorry if its not you thing' I said looking directly at Shane and then avoiding his gaze for the rest of the performance. I cleared my throat. And then began playing the piano I'd give it my best shot _mierda mi vida…_

_**(you don't have to read all this one, probably easier if you just listen to it… **__**.com/watch?v=ZagcFIF793A **_

_**Past it just as it is there)**_

Doo doo doo

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Doo doo doo

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Doo doo

Ooh

Ooh

When your world trembles and quakes

And your footing suddenly shifts and shakes

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Til it's all over

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

We have choices to make

We have promises that we can't break

There is nothing left to lose

So hold on to me

I'll hold on to you

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Til it's all over

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

(Ooh)

(Ooh)

(Ooh)

(Ooh)

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

Oh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Til it's all over

Take my hand

We'll hide in the corner

Hide in the corner

Take my hand

We'll hide 'til it's over

'Til it's all over

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

(Ooh)

(Ooh)

(Ooh)

(Ooh)

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la

La la la la la la la

I finished and meekly looked up from under my eye lashes, 'um that's it' I said and walked off stage

She looked out of breath at lot of the time, but it didn't effect her voice or song I just wish I could he cleared up her breathing like I had done the first time we sang on stage together.

I was singing again tonight and I had just had lunch and was sitting by the lake calving a little snowy owl, Jase was now obsessed with Harry Potter and I wanted to thank him for the dance. 'Mitchie? Can we talk?' I glared at my work 'what is there to say Shane?' I snapped 'I'm sorry' he pleaded 'to late' I stated

I was going to ask it the song was about me but thought better of it, if she was going to be such a bitch about it then…no I loved her more than this, I would try.

'I'll leave you alone then, ninnie' I hoped this would get a reaction. I felt a hug around my waist and turned shocked to see Mitchie tears streaming down her face along with a smile plastered on her angelic face 'ey what the matter?' I can't believe how naturally old Shane came to be…_duh the old shane is the really you idiot _oy! You know when you're messed up when your own brain calls you an idiot even thought it's the one that holds all of the intelligent dialect and information. _oh I have it all you just don't use it!_

'you remembered!' I whispered 'your back' I cried into him. I was crying I was so happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**This is just a little note, I have a few ideas but I was wondering if you would mind me putting a little Harry Potter in this, not the characters just the whole witch/wizard feeling to it. Its just it would make this a whole lot more interesting than Mitchie and Shane fighting and then breaking up, that's all…let me know otherwise I will go on my own intuition which I have been told is an extremely bad thing :D **

**Hope you reply **

**Sasha XxxX**

**P.S. I haven't been reviewing as I had about 5 mock GCSE's so I'm really sorry :'(**

Chapter 9

I couldn't believe I had made myself so venerable from one simple little word. I pulled away and scowled 'of course I remembered!' shane said and I smiled a little but I don't think he noticed. 'we made a promise didn't we?' he pressed and I nodded 'yeah when we were 4! I'd completely forgotten until now' I said and he blushed and I raised an eyebrow 'what?' I said and he shook his head 'c'mon if you're my brother again you would tell me'

I added and his face scrunched up, and I felt my heart rate quicken, I guess he could see my breathing accelerate as well but he didn't act on it. 'or not' I mumbled and he pulled me into a hug 'no, no I was just-' he tried to explain himself but I finished for him 'thinking, I didn't forget that either' I added as he understood what I was saying.

'now if you don't mind I'm not sure if I _completely _trust you yet' I said and he sighed nodding. He understood. 'now bro lets go and cause some trouble' he and I ran laughing at the tricks me were planning to do.

I actually thought Shane had told her how he felt and then I realized that Mitchie had called him "_bro"_ poor Shane, but he looked better, ahh he must have hugged her.

I didn't care anymore friendship was better than nothing, right? Even if every casual touch mean a hell lot more to me than her. Even if when I look at her I feel like fainting but al she does is roll her eyes. When my dreams are of her and me and hers are on her dream, music. If I think I know everything about her and she knows only a little about me, even if I love her and she doesn't love me.

Shane went of into a reverie again and I laughed at him as I waved a hand in front of his face. By the time I had got him to come back into consciousness we decided that we would just arrive to lunch early.

We sat next to each other and had a laugh, me finally sitting with my three brothers and then it hit me, they wouldn't stay forever, no they couldn't. they had a dream and I was counting on getting mine, just so I could get through it, that's all I needed but so long as shane went back as the person he was, the shane _I_ knew then I had done my job.

'Mitchie what's the matter?' Shane asked turning his body to face me, I smiled and shook my head. He sighed and after the conversation he got going again, he slid his arm around my waist, I smiled up at him and he nodded, acknowledging my gratitude, he never failed to make me feel better…or was whole the better word? No, stop it Mitchie.

I noticed Mitchie look up at Shane, and I looked at Caitlyn and she winked, she had noticed to. Was she falling? Nah Mitchie didn't fall for boys, she never had. At our school loads had asked her out she had refused saying she wasn't ready for a boyfriend but a little _confrontation _occurred…

'_Mitchie…um…would-mind…dance-…me?' Mitchie hadn't had trouble understanding, Shane when he was little had trouble speaking she had got used to it. 'um I'm sorry I'm not really looking for a relationship, if you haven't noticed I'm not the kind, heart warming sort a person, I don't think I could stand a dance' she had said, basically she liked the guys to keep their hands to themselves most of the time. 'ok, but I have 1 question' the boy said 'you already asked one' Mitchie pointed out and Shane snickered. 'ok then I want to ask two' he said and Shane smiled 'that's two bye' the boy glared at Shane 'oh no relationship eh? What's Shane then?' he had asked her and she had throw a chair at him 'a better friend than you will ever be!' she had shouted and Shane was blushing, it was a known fact Mitchie didn't date she only had good friends Shane being her best friend even though I was the favourite._

It wasn't until now that I understood the blush Shane had made, that must have been embarrassing for him, but then again it must have been touching that the girl had throw a chair in his name.

I was staring at Nate who seemed to be in reverie, all I knew was that I needed to fufill my duty. 'Shane?' I asked and all conversation stopped not just on our table but nearby ones to. 'what sup?' he asked and I continued 'you have to promise me one thing, even if camp ends badly' I said and he looked really upset 'by upset you mean you and me fighting?' he voice cracked and I saw tears in his eyes, why was he tearing up? I pretended not to notice 'yeah, you need to promise me you'll be the Shane I know, ok? The Shane that used to have swimming competition with me at the beach and make fun of how my bikini had duck on it' he smiled and nodded 'ok, I promise' he held his hand out 'our old hand shake!' I squealed and we did our shake that we used for everything, right before evil missions, promises, when we made a deal. stuff like that.

We had got through our food and I was ready to sing again, 'Mitchie, up you go' shane boosted me up onto the stage, smoke was billowing out of mist machines, and the light ha been dimmed to a very low blue. 'hope you guys don't mind me singing again' a cheer erupted from the stage and I took that as a signal to begin playing the piano.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song,_

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the nights so long,_

_And there is no garentee,_

_That this life is easy,_

_Yea when my world is falling apart,_

_And theres no light to break up the dark,_

_that's when I, I_

_I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_that's when I, I,_

_I look at you,_

_When I look at you I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth,_

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong,_

_And I know I'm not alone,_

_Yea when my world is falling apart,_

_And there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That when I, I, _

_I look at you,_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_that's when I, I,_

_I look at you,_

_You appear just like a dream to me,_

_Just like Kaleidoscope colours,_

_Cover me, all I need, every_

_Breath, that I breath,_

_Don't you know…_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_that's when I, I, _

_I look at you,_

_Look at you…_

_You appear just like a dream,_

_To me. _

I hope that was good enough for them, I walked off stage and smiled and Shane, Nate and Jase engulfed me in one of our old group hugs. 'we might have to watch our backs' Jase said and I smiled 'nah you and Nate will be fine' I teased Shane and he picked me up as I pounded on his back, 'SHANE PUT ME DOWN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN THROUGH THIS?' I shrieked and he put me down 'then don't dis my obviously raw awesome skill!' he reasoned and I glared 'I feel sorry for you guys I really do, how do all the people at your concerts see your wonderful faces with Shane's head in the way?'

**This was meant to be just a note but I felt bad just putting a note in after you waited so long, so remember my question and hope you enjoyed the read. :D**

**Sasha XxxX**

**P.S. sorry its short I still have to revise :Z**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My life was normal for a bit, and do please notice the _bit_ part. I was a little annoyed at myself, I hadn't written a new song in ages and I was going to perform no doubt for final jam and I wanted my song to be perfect. I got out my song book to get started.

'ugh!' I groaned in frustration. 'ok normally I would run for the hills if I saw you like that, but seeing as I'm still in a good mood and have lost all sense of self preservation, what's the matter?' Shane asked me and I pointed at my song book 'my brain is dry on inspiration!' I moaned and he laughed and sat down next to me on the bed. 'c'mon I'm sure you'll have more inspiration in no time' he said and I shook my head 'I don't know, I haven't been feeling like myself lately' I said and we decided to take a walk.

She looked lovely today, even if she was stressed, I knew what she meant by she wasn't herself. She seemed _charged_ but not in a good way but like electricity, it scared me. She would suddenly explode and punch a tree we passed or kick up a plant. I stopped and turned her to face me 'now you can either tell me what's wrong or I will force you' I said and she grimaced 'and how are you gunna go that?' she said calling my bluff 'trust me I have my ways' he said and smirked and then started tickling me 'shane! GET OFF!' she shirked and I made her laugh. 'tell me then' I said and she nodded.

Now do I tell him? I didn't want to tell him that I felt like I could shoot sparks from my fingers but you know a little lie wouldn't hurt. 'I have a really bad headache?' it came out as more of a question and I saw him shake his head 'if you don't want to tell me just say' he said hurt and I felt my stomach twist into uncomfortable knots at the pain I had just caused. Just like he had me, how could I do that?

'its not that I don't' want to its just I don't quite know myself' I said confusion evident in my tone. 'it' ok' he said putting a hand on my shoulder and a spark rocketed through my veins and made my blood feel tingly. I looked up at him and smiled 'thanks' hiding my reaction well me carried on walking until we found Brown

'ahh I see you made up' he smiled 'now I'm going to move, _before _the fight breaks out' he said and I smiled 'its ok, I'm not angry…at the moment' I said and Shane stiffened at my side. 'nice to know' Brown said 'Mitchie?' he asked an I looked at him 'ohm?' I answered 'do you mind if I talk to you in my office?' he asked and I shook my head 'not at all'

Me and Shane began to follow Brown when he stopped 'oh sorry just me and poppet Shane' Shane look visiously at Brown for a little bit and then walked off as me and Brown entered the cabin.

As I walked in I saw a tall, thin and very old looking man (judging by the silver of his hair and beard which was long enough to tuck into his belt). he was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were bright, light and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. His nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been Brocken at least twice, 'this, my dear is Albus Dumbledore' Brown informed me as I looked at the fancy-dresses old man.

'who? What? Why? When? How?' I rushed looking frantically around the room for any signs of danger, I crouched down in a corner, I was wound up all morning and now I knew now, there was an intruder. What am I saying! That sounded totally like a maniac, he wasn't an intruder but different. I got the feeling that he wasn't dressed for a fancy dress party but he was dressed like that because it was normal for him. He radiated power, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I was becoming sceptical of this mysterious figure.

'ahh just like your mother, always on edge, you know you have her eyes' said this Dumbledore but for some reason I felt a great amount of respect to him. 'my mother has blue eyes, I have brown. You must have me confused with someone' I said and he smiled sympathetically at me 'I will explain that later, and I wouldn't forget your face any where, the last time I saw you your were a mere year old, but you are the same at heart' I smiled, it had been a while since I had had a compliment like that, and not _what the hell! Stop throwing tables at me!_

I remembered that Brown was in the room, 'um I don't want to sound rude but why are you here? For me? I swear I have done anything!' I defended myself and the two men looked sympathetically at me, _again_. 'oh we know you haven't done anything poppet but Albus has something to tell you' I nodded as Dumbledore started talking.

'usually we send a letter at the age of 11 or at latest 12, but I'm afraid it was safer for you if we waited till now, its better.' he started 'you see you look 18 but in fact you are still 12, we paused your mind and we can restore you to your 12 year old self' that made so much sense in a dream but right now I was freaking out about how he can actually do what he says he can.

'but…what? I'm not twelve!' I outburst 'ah but you are my dear, think…do you _feel_ 18?' I thought about what he said and I shook my head 'no, not really' I sighed in defeat and Brown put a hand on my shoulder. 'Sirius, you have a close relation ship with miss Potter?' what was this crazy dude on about, 1) I am not 12! 2) Brown is called _Brown _not _Sirius _and 3)My last name is TORRES! Not _Potter!_

Brown coughed and looked pointedly at Dumbledore, 'oh I mean Brown, must be my old age' ok so number two knocked of the list 'and like I said you must have the wrong person my last name is Torres' I said smiling fakely at him, 'I will explain all in due time my dear but for right now you must believe me' he tried to convince me.

Just as I was getting my head around all this a giant man walked through the door way. 'Ahh Hagrid nice to see that you made it, we need some help convincing this one' Dumbledore called 'oh yes sir' as I turned to get a better view of the man, I realized I knew him as if he would keep me safe like the grandfather I never had.

Hagrid was at least twice the size of a normal man and almost five times as wide. He looked wild with his long tangles of bushy black hair and beard that hid most of his face. His hands were the size of dustbin lids and his feet in leather boots were like baby dolphins.

I then had a vision, Hagrid was there and so was Albus Dumbledore, it was dark and a Lady was talking in hushed tones to Dumbledore until they saw Hagrid draw near on his humongous flying motorbike…

_what? Flying? _shut up brain, I'm in the middle of a very important flash back _more like day dream_…

…But the motorbike was nothing compared to Hagrid. As Hagrid approached Dumbledore and this lady, the bundle of blankets became prominent in his arms.

It did not move apart from the steady rise and lowering of its chest as it breathed. It was a baby. A small, angelic looking baby with dark brown hair, just like mine. And a small beauty mark just on her cheek just like mine and the same scar on her forehead just…like…mine! This baby was me?

I jumped back and looked startled at Hagrid 'I know you' I said to him more as an accusation. 'yup, I's now's you two id never forget flyin' over Bristol with you all wrapped up' Hagrid said smiling at me 'but you 'ave grown quite a bit since then' I laughed lightly and then Hagrid opened his arms wide 'ow about a hug then?' he asked and I ran over to him and he engulfed me in a warm bear hug, I knew him. He wasn't crazy he had done me a great deed even if I don't remember why he was doing it.

'now I must explain this carefully' Dumbledore said to himself and then turned to look at me 'Hagrid here rescued you, when you were one year old from your parents house' he started measuring my reaction. What did he mean _saved me form my parents house_? I still lived with my parents. 'ah my dear they are not your parents, they are our kind, they took you in, close family friends of your mother and fathers' he explained and I got a sweltering pain cross my forehead. I shook it off wanting him to continue.

'Voldemort, one of our kind that had gone bad, misused what he had been given and so resulting in many casualties. And I'm afraid your parents were involved in this, he turned up at your house. He fought your parents but even as the most powerful wizards ever known, Voldemort had used all his evil and over threw them, but as he tried to kill you he vanished, we believe he couldn't kill you but we will never know, what happened on that night will remain a secret forever' I sat frozen on the cabin sofa. 'you keep saying your kind, what do you mean by that?' I asked

'you means to say theys never told ye?' Hagrid piped in 'who never told me?' I asked 'then no good mixten muggles' he muttered and I tilted my head 'you mean my parents?' I asked 'theys not ur parents Mitchie, they just played a role, your really parents were hero's and so are you' Hagrid said this with so much emotion I could help but believe him, 'please can you answer my question?' I pleaded and Dumbledore sighed.

'very well, but the gift of truth may not always be as a nice of a surprize as you hope for' he said and I nodded 'your parents, you, Hagrid, _Brown_ and I are all…Wizards'


	11. Chapter 11

_**Now I have received various comments saying how they do not like how this story changed in the last chapter. Well I did ask so if you minded you should have said then **_**BEFORE**_** I made the decision not **_**AFTER**_** when I had put blood, sweat and tears into a chapter for you! So next time don't complain what you could have prevented and I **_**WILL**_** be asking your opinion again this time so this time around **_**ANSWER **_**if you have a problem with it ok? That is all, **_

_**Sasha XxxX**_

Chapter 11

'ha ha very funny, Santa clause' I mocked but he just smiled. Somewhere deep in my mind I knew It wasn't a joke but it was how I dealt with things. 'Mitchie, this is not a joke' Brown said sternly 'an' I don think urs parents wood like you talking to Albus Dumbledore that way missy' Hagrid scolded me gently. I shook my head. 'I can't do this'

I had ran out of the cabin and bumped straight into Shane 'Mitch, what's the matter?' he asked I mumbled some unpleasant words and then glared at the cabin I had just stormed out of 'my life is more messed up then I realized' I grumbled and then walked past him. 'Mitchie, wait we need to talk' he said and my heart stopped.

Do I tell her or not? Will it be too much in one go? Should I just shut up and say that she better not me later for our dance class?

I walked back over to him and as I looked into his eyes I realized that I liked him, more than a friend. More than a brother, but as a…. _Mitchie! What have I warned you about thinking those things! _Sorry brain.

'Mitchie I like you, a lot. I always have' he said looking shyly at the ground. I smiled despite myself.

I swear I saw her smile, but as soon as I saw it come it had vanished and I had a feeling I wouldn't see another like it in a while, I was an idiot.

I looked right at him and hugged him round the neck. I had to take what I could before I cut him off…for good. 'Shane…' I whispered in his ear, I felt him hold his breath 'I would-…I can't-its….complicated' I struggled for words. He leant back and looked me directly in the eyes. 'your lying' he said confidently and he was right. 'I know I am' I said looking down.

'why?' he questioned and I looked up 'I'm 12' I said and he shook his head 'that a lame excuse, but your not lying' he observed.

This is so confusing. When she said she didn't like me she was lying, but when she said she was 12 she wasn't? what the hell!

'I don't know if I can tell you' I said and he looked hurt 'I thought we said-' I shook my head trying to get rid of the tears I felt forming 'I know what we said!' I shouted 'but I can't tell you! I wish I could but I can't!' I screamed. I had always loved Shane, always ever since we were 8 but I couldn't tell him. And I'm sure he doesn't like me nearly as much as he says he does so that's why my brain blocks out those thoughts.

'you know if I can't tell you I can't! please I have to go' I said and walked off, what I wanted was to run back, say I'm sorry hug him so tight that he goes purple and then let myself love him, but I can't and never can, he can't be in love with a friggin 12 year old!

I wanted her to trust me, I'm sure it wasn't that bad and the whole 12 thing was just an excuse right? I sure as hell hope so.

Final jam

I had totally forgotten about final jam until I was being shoved on stage with a mic in my hand, I had no backing track but the talent scouts where there and I had to sing something.

'um ok this is a song I composed, hope you like it' I practically whispered into the mic and I tried not to look at Shane sitting at the judges table. I took a deep breath and began to play the piano.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did.._

I had a feeling the crowd would be whispering about my song long after I leave, and not for good reasons, but for when the found out who I was singing about they would be able to crack me. The tough, hard , Mitchie who most would love to embarrass me into the depths of the earth.

I smiled weakly a Shane as the screamed and cheered. He hopped over the table and onto the stage and hugged me tightly 'you did great' he whispered to me and I smiled. 'hope so, and you might want to get off, cause you were told to have no visible connection the contestants' he pulled away and sat back at the table.

The talent scouts were smiling and nodding to each other, I hope that was promising not _do we all agree she seems like a messed up young lady who is suicidal?_ well I can only hope.

'now the three connect 3 judges will go and discuss their winner meanwhile lets get Mitchie out od the limelight we all know she hates so much' Brown saved me and the people in the crowd that were in my vocal class started snickering.

I thought I was worried now, but now Dumbledore came up to me 'is there something I can help you with…_sir_?' I asked and he smiled in gratitude at my term for him. 'I just wanted to let you know that you are being taken away today, its up to you. You can either go at a normal school but meet up with one of our teachers after school or you can go to Hogwarts, school for Witches and Wizards. Its entirely your decision'

_**So here is your question where do you want Mitchie to go? Hogwarts or normal school? And answer if you have a problem with either and I wanted to thank my 1900 hits but more importantly my 32 reviewer who not only read my story but took the effort to give feed back (even if some responses were a little hypocritical)**_

_**Sasha XxxX**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had so many decisions to make and none of then came without consequences. I was thinking about all the decisions when I heard Nate talking 'you know I'm worried, Mitchie has been acting weird lately' he said and I closed my eyes I had barely got of the bloody stage!

'Nate maybe she has _secrets_' I heard Caitlyn say 'you know she _is_ entitled to have those' Caitlyn reasoned and then their voices faded away. I walked to my cabin and sat on the bed and began to sing. Whoever thought before camp rock I had refused to sing and now it was how I washed away my problems.

_Focus on my face._

_Let everything else fade away._

_Slowly breathe._

_There's only you and me._

_And hold this moment softly in your arms._

_My bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-baby._

_My bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-baby._

_Now I'm staring in the fire._

_Flickers just like my insides._

_And I know you're right behind me._

_In everything I do._

_So I'll hold this moment forever in my heart._

_My bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-baby._

_My bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-bay-baby._

_And I'll hold this moment forever in my heart._

I finished and sighed, I had the trouble of indecision and I had to go to dance class. I walked out my cabin with a sullen expression plastered on my lifeless face. I still couldn't believe that even after final jam we had to go to last class and then find out the results _after_! It was a waste of time in my opinion how were we meant to concentrate?

'nice to know that you're joining us' Shane said curtly and I think he was preparing for our separation but it still hurt, he visibly regretted it and tensed as he saw me wince and go to the back of the class without another word.

'now no more ballet or break dancing' Shane said and I groaned loudly and then shut up because the girls where snickering spitefully and the boys seemed to be following my example, groaning like a heard of hungry, heavy cows. 'oy! Settle down! We're going to incorporate some gym into our dancing' he said raising an eyebrow at me, oh no he wouldn't 'now if she's gracious enough-' Shane began but I interrupted him 'oh no! I am _not_ doing _anything_' I said gracefully sitting crossed-legged on the wooden floor. Folding my arms in a defensive way.

'well to bad' Shane said irritated, 'don't think I won't pressure point you' I threatened 'oh I don't doubt you will, but I would hope you wouldn't' he said and I glared sceptically at him, he was never this calm.

Fine two can play at that game. 'ah but you see if you had said that about two years ago then I wouldn't do what you wouldn't want me to but now, well lets just say times have changed and it seems that you have a multiple personality disorder' I said with a smirk as the boys tried not to laugh and the girls gave me disgusted glares and whispered comforting phrases to Shane who looked as if he was going to explode from irritation.

'you would have done what you wanted, you never used to care about what other people would say or do, for gods sake I bet you still have no girls for friends!' he hadn't realized what a sensitive spot he had hit until I was hurtling across the room at him. A few punches here and few jabs there. I had him pinned on the ground with his hands behind his back. I crouched beside him.

'now what were you saying?' I said and he groaned 'forgot our old fights' he said and I sensed my face softened involuntarily to my extreme hatred. I jabbed the side of his neck and he started shaking 'he isn't paralyzed is he?' I heard Barron asked and Sander looked to shocked to answer 'only momentarily if I do nothing else, but I could bring him out of it, if he shows at _least_ a single human trait' I said and they nodded still looking pale as the stepped back a step.

'Mitchie' I heard Brown say and I turned to see a very-not angry but-disappointed face. And that was worse than anger.

'what?' I said tight lipped and angry as Shane finally stopped shaking on the floor. 'I never thought you had it in you to do something like this' he said and I smirked darkly 'I've done worse trust me, a murder here a stabbing there' I said and he raised an eyebrow 'how come you aren't showing any sign of lying?' he said, it was very obvious when lied.I was like a open book

'maybe that's because I'm not' brown was shocked momentarily and then cleared his throat and loosed his collar nervously. 'eh well, still Mitchie, that was bad behaviour' he said and I exploded 'AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? ZAP ME INTO OBLIVION? FINE BY ME! I HAVE NO LIFE LEFT! NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING!'

I stormed out of there punching a wall, cracking its paint and my knuckles. I knew they were bleeding but I didn't care. I screamed and kicked a tree causing it to fall. 'WHAT 'AV YOU GOT FOR ME GOD? SOME LIGHTNING MAYBE?' I taunted unwisely. I threw my hand in the hair and a shot of purple light escalated from my finger tips to the uppermost branch of the nearest pine tree. 'shit' I whispered as it caught fire.

Ok so maybe I started a _little _fire…OK! A big fire! So what? Its not like- 'ahhh! It caught the cabin!' ok so maybe It was a small, insignificant- 'someone call the fire brigade!' -humongously bad problem!

'BROWN!' I screamed extremely high pitched and whiny. I heard heavy foot falls and Brown appeared from the clearing 'what-is-it-Mitchie-?' He asked out of breath. I pointed guiltily at the tree's 'you know you can call 999 without my permission' he said and I shook my head, it wasn't that I didn't know if I was allowed to call the bloody fire brigade it more of a_ok so what number do you call when your are shooting sparks form your finger?  
_

'um _I _started it' I said and his eyes widened 'ok it wasn't my fault!' I held my hands up in defence but I wasn't about to stop I was on a role 'I just go angry and random purple sparky things shot from my fingers! Its not like I said _fire!_ and fire sprouted from my tips!' I said in my defence extremely short of breath and tired looking.

'Mitchie? Are you sure you had no guidance or wand?' he whispered to me and I raised and eyebrow 'no! where would I get a stick of wood like anywhere near here?' I said and he looked around 'we _are_ in a wood…' I rolled my eyes 'but 'm sure that if you pull a branch off its not going to be a wand…BUT that's besides the point! The point _is_ that, I didn't start this intentionally' by this time firemen were rushing around us and I was totally oblivious.

After the lack of response I decided Brown was in his _"Own little world_" And left him to it. 'stupid life, stupid Shane, stupid witchity wizardy crap…' I ranted aimlessly. I didn't want to run into anyone and I didn't but I did practice my kickboxing. KICK! 'stupid life' PUNCH! KICK! 'Stupid Shane' KICK-KICK! PUNCH! 'stupid, idiotic, retarded me!' I screamed and stopped, panting after my outburst.

'Anger Management much' sneered an impossibly venomous voice.

**_ok if you are totally going to ignore what i'm going to say stop reading! i SAID that if you wanted harry potter NOT to be in this story say but nobody said at the time so BLOODY BAD TIMING! ok so next time say if before hand i am NOT going to change it now because of some LAZY ASSED people who can't be bothered to review or PM me earlier! that is all and for those loyal reviewers you will not see my raf (however you say it :D) but i virtual hug *smiles* _**

**_review if you have the courtesy_**

**_Sasha XxxX  
_**

4cee5af9-068d-48e4-99f1-596e00584e6e

1.03.01


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I whirled round to see Tess standing there, in all her spiteful pit of glory. 'what the hell do you want _Tess_?' I seethed her name. 'oh I know your little secret' she said and my heart stopped I may be new to this witch crap but I'm pretty sure humans aren't meant to know about us 'oh yeah?' I said keeping my cool 'does Shane know your totally in love with him?' I thought about that maybe I had always liked him…it would make sense and my mum…SHIT! My mum that evil conniving not even my real mum, she knew! She knew I liked Shane _years_ bloody _years_ before I did.

'what are you talking about?' I said trying my best to look confused. 'ugh don't play stupid cause I know your not, little miss A* across the board' how did she know my marks? 'does it matter at least I don't have to rely on my mummy all the time' I teased her 'I bet she doesn't even talk to you' I carried on and she winced 'see' I laughed darkly 'now you know nothing and for you information-' I stopped I could do that to Shane 'what? You have a secret you want to share' I breathed in deeply 'don't' push me' I said through a clenched jaw 'oh I won't have to' she said snapping her fingers as two large body guard came from behind her.

'you really think your little marshmallows can stop me? Ey you to! Can you actually move, I was just assuming with all the blubber-' I began 'ENOUGH!' bellowed Tess her hands balled into little fists 'just pummel her into the ground!' she seethed venomously.

I smiled, If Shane got to be a jerk again I got to be the defensive evil Mitchie, I still don't think the murders were wrong but I think others will, but the skills I learned come in handy form time to time.

The fat balls of flubber came at me, moving at blinding speed considering their size. I waited till last minute and then sidestepped with my hands behind my back 'oops you missed' I teased and put my years of experience into practice.

I jumped and landed on an above branch. I spun round it again and again until I had enough force to catapult my whole body at then. I flew with my legs first as the impacted on the backs. Pushing then with force onto the hard ground.

The air knocked out of them they tried to gasp for help, Tess was freaked out and was trying to back away slowly. 'oh no you don't' I whispered to myself as I back-flipped over to her landing right up in her face. 'now Dicing, slicing, mushing or maybe a simple thrashing will suit you best 'AHHHH!' She screamed high pitched leaving the woods eerie with me standing alone in the middle of them with s dark expression on my face, I had enjoyed it, oh so much.

I was wondering where Mitchie was when my brothers came up to me 'hey Nate…Jase' I said his name cruly I still hadn't got ove the fact that he got to dance with Mitchie before I did. Well technically speacking that wasn't true. When we were 11 I had danced with her at a Christmas party, I had come so close to kissing her cheek but it had never happened. I remembered her say that she was 12...was it true? If it was then I couldn't love her, that would be sick to the public eye.

'Shane look' Nate handed me a magazine, 'what about-' then I stopped as I spotted the picture on the front. Me crumpled on my knees, shit how did this get out? I was still staring at where the magazine had been even after Jase had taken it away 'you know Shane I don't like her the way you do' Jase said and I stared at him 'I only danced with her because she looked uncomfortable' he added and I felt guilty I wish we could be the way we were but I couldn't my attraction for her had only intensened and I wasn't sure what she had said earlier.

Did she mean to make it sound like she liked me? No she didn't because Mitchie was and easy blusher and if she had meant that then she would have been bright red. I sighed this was so difficult, and what had changed. something had changed in her and I didn't quite know what. I remembered what brown had said to he in the dance cabin, he had said she wasn't lying when she said she murdered someone. But he didn't know her like I did two years hadn't changed that.

I walked out of the woods leaving Tess's little marshmallows for dead. _ey boss down stairs! Knock! Knock!_ this was not good, I hadn't called on the devil, well for a long while. He was one that said to pledge myself to him I would have to cut myself, to become a devil worshiper, a part of the satanic community; Illuminati. I had declined but a few songs had made it a whole lot harder. (_**want examples? I'll tell you if you ask as a note in the next chapter )**_

I carried on walking and kept whispering comforting thoughts to myself and then remembered that the results were going to be announced soon. And just on queue 'ALL CONTESTANTS OF FINAL JAM PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE' I sighed and followed the sound of the announcement.

'fine I'm here. What'd ya want me for?' I shouted into the blackness and then I felt a presence to my left, 'Peggy?' I said and I heard a low whimper. 'what's the matter?' I asked her 'I'm just scared of the dark' she said shaking. I sighed, should I use magic to make some light? But just as I was thinking this a shot of light came from my left. I turned to see Peggy holding a long stick (that must me a wand) that had a small flicker of green light sprouting from the end of it.

'you're a witch' I stated and she spun to wards me 'what-no…don't tell-wait, how did you know?' I smiled and pointed at her wand 'and I'm one to' I said and her eyes widened 'you are? Finally I only found out just before camp I was so scared of everything' I said and I nodded 'I found out here' I smiled sympathetically 'so why do you suppose we are the only ones here' I asked her looking to the back of the room. I saw moved movement. I quickly crouched down and backed into the corner of the stage 'Peggy get down' I said in a low whisper.

'what? Why?' I shushed her and she followed me looking solemn. 'I saw movement' I said pointing to the back of the room. And she nodded 'good reflexes you have there' she stated 'guess so, need them when running for the ol' bill and serial killers' I hoped she thought I was lying, no need to scare a little girl like her. Now that just great, now I sound like an old grandmother!

I decided to try something, I closed my eyes and held out my hand. My hand started shaking but I closed my eyes tighter, and then the room filled with bight florescent light. 'bright enough for you?' I asked rhetorically.

A dark figure appeared and then spoke 'nice to see you made it, congrats by the way' It was brown smiling brightly 'why'd you sneak up on us like that?' I demanded 'just snooping that's all, hello Peggy' he greeted her pleasantly.

'well we only called you back because there was a change in vote. Originally you, Mitchie were going to win. All of your broth- I mean all of the judges voted for you but then one-' I already knew what was happening 'Shane changed his mind which meant me and Peggy got the same votes and now we have to compete to win?' I finished for him and he nodded 'exactly poppet now are you ready? Hope not because it wouldn't be a true test of talent if you'd had practiced for hours on end now would it?' I shook my head and there was more movement.

'get out here guys' I shouted irritated as Nate and Jase appeared whereas Shane just dragged his feet like he didn't want to be here, I didn't blame him I didn't either 'you know I would rather just forfeit and Peggy win' I sighed 'NO!' Jase and Nate chorused 'you can't ! you_ are_ competing because I said you are!' Nate burst out and I shook my head pinching my temple 'fine, BUT don' t expect me to do my best cause I cant' be assed' I said and the laughed at something I hadn't meant to be funny.

'soooo, who wants to go first?' Jase asked smiling at me, 'Ohhh no, I am _not_ singing first' I said folding my arms 'oh but you are' Shane spoke for the first time since he had come in 'no' I said simple 'yes' he retorted I gave and angry humph and turned with my back to them. No one spoke so I sighed '_fine_' Jase patted me on the back and Nate hugged me, Shane just didn't say anything, fine by me.

_Duh duh duh duh-duh duh duh,_

_Duh duh duh-duh_

_Gotta change my answering machine,_

_Now that I'm alone,_

_Cause right now it says,_

_We can't come to the phone,_

_And I know it makes no sense,_

_Cause you walked out the door,_

_But it's the only way, _

_I hear your voice anymore,_

_Its ridiculous,_

_Its been months,_

_For some reason I just,_

_Can't get over us,_

_And I'm stronger than this,_

_Aint nothing enough?_

_I've been walkin' around,_

_My head down,_

_I'm so over being blue,_

_Crying over you,_

_And I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So tired of tears,_

_So done with wishing,_

_You were still here,_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So sad and slow,_

_So why can't I,_

_Turn off the radio?_

_Gotta fix that calendar I have,_

_That's marked July 15th__,_

_Cause since there no more you,_

_There's no more anniversary,_

_I so fed up with my thought of you,_

_And your memory,_

_And now every song reminds me,_

_Of what used to be,_

_That's the reason,_

_And I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So tired of tears,_

_So done with wishing,_

_You were still here,_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So sad and slow,_

_So why can't I,_

_Turn off the radio?_

_Wohoa, _

_Leave me alone,_

_Leave me alone,_

_Stupid love songs,_

_Hey don't make me,_

_Think about her smile,_

_Or having my first child,_

_And letting go,_

_Turing of the radio! _

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So tired of tears,_

_So done with wishing,_

_She were still here,_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So sad and slow,_

_So why can't I,_

_Turn off the radio?_

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So tired of tears,_

_So done with wishing,_

_She were still here,_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So sad and slow,_

_So why can't I,_

_Turn off the radio?_

_Cause I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So tired of tears,_

_So done with wishing,_

_You were still here,_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs,_

_So sad and slow,_

_So why can't I,_

_Turn off the radio?_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Why can't I turn of the radio…_

I finished and looked down, Ne-yo's so sick was the only song that I knew by heart at that moment. 'and I said that I'd never sing here, ha! Stupid fate' I grumbled bitterly at my feet.

Peggy began her song, a Taylor swift song, 25 I think it was called, very slow and heart felt, my chances down the drain. 'well done girls' Brown congratulated us. 'now boys what have you decided?' brown asked and I looked at then, well not really all of then, just Shane.

He looked torn. I looked away I couldn't look at his hurt eyes any longer. 'I vote Mitchie' Nate broke the silence I smiled at him weakly in thanks and he winked at me. 'um this isn't sibling favouritism or anything but I want to sing with Mitchie' Jase voted me, I could only win if they all voted for me otherwise Peggy got it, I wanted this. It was the only normal thing left in my life, I was going to hang onto it with my life.

'Mitchie' whispered a small voice and I knew it came from Shane, he only spoke like that when he was embarrassed. I smiled and hugged him tightly, despite myself.

Mitchie launched herself at him in a tight hug. Shane wrapped his arms around her back and rested his chin of her head, smiling to himself, gleeful expression colouring his features.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Next chapter up for you guys to R&R, and after some last minute decision from my reviewers I have made my decision about what school Mitchie is going to. :D now I have a favour to ask, if you like it review otherwise I will leave it 2 weeks before I update ok? And I'll stick to it I want **_**AT LEAST **_**10 reviews for this chapter even if you don't like it say what you want changed not that you hate it now but what can I do to make your read more enjoyable, maybe Shane and Mitchie stop arguing or arguing more maybe involve Jason and Nate more and of Course Caitlyn. You know tell me what you want in the story and I'll add it. :D ok *smiles* and don't forget what I said.**_

Chapter 14

I realized that we only had a day left of camp and I still had an important decision to make. 'Grrr, fine be like that' I grunted at my math homework, school thought it was beneficial for our "_special_" brains to keep active over the summer. And as you can guess everyone was happy about this, no sarcasm most were. Whereas I am like _what the hell? I don't need to do this! I get A* and yet I still have to put up with this shit!_ yep that's pretty much what's going through my head.

'knock, knock' I turned toward the door way and saw my all to angelic looking little brother standing there 'hey Nate' I greeted him and pushed my books aside to clear a space for him on the bed. I patted next to me and he sat down. 'what's up?' I asked when he didn't speak.

'nothi-' he started but reconsidered on noticing my expression. 'its Shane and Jase, they're so confusing! One minute best of siblings, I turn away for one minute and they're at each other's throats! I bet that what they're doing _right _now!' you know even If I enjoyed most people hurting themselves, imagining Shane hurt… no Mitchie stop it, you're a bloody 12 year old!

'I'm sure they'll sort it out' Mitchie replied after some sort of reverie. She seemed a little _unsettled_ though. I wished that Shane would just tell her he liked her, I mean how long can this last? 'Mitch, Shane likes you…_a lot_' I said deciding just to go for it. 'I know' she said unmoving as her eyes scrunched up. She was just so _emotionless _'you do?' she just nodded and I swear she was about to break down, 'Mitchie what's the matter?' I asked and she just smiled creepily as she tried to (unsuccessfully) convince me she was fine. 'I like him to' she whispered and I threw my hands up in the air 'the why aren't you _together_!' I practically shouted in desperation. 'there are a few kinks in our chain' I noticed how she said _our_ chain, she _did_ think them meant to be. I smiled 'you'll sort it out' I reassured, she laughed darkly 'ahh it has nothing to do with me but what world I belong to, not that I wish to be but nevertheless its my home now'

I answered him and I saw instant relief as I stated I like him to…because I did, truly. I was determined to sing _one_ last song before I left, for good.

I glanced at my still uncompleted math homework, why in hell would I need to use Pythagoras' 3d theorem? The answer was that I probably wouldn't. it wasn't that I didn't know haw just some simple little algebra but it was the effort I wasn't willing to give on trying to find my calculator to check my mind work.

'what the fuck is _that_?' Nate said signalling to the math and I chuckled 'I'm ahead in school, they thought I was ready for some uni prep' I said and he raised and eyebrow 'one a geek always a geek' I glared 'well at least I didn't get D- in everything _except_ music' I said and he hit my shoulder gently 'hey Shane did that in his _last_ year of public school…and it wasn't his fault he was to caught up in-' he stopped and I glared 'to caught up in what?' I pushed and he smiled meekly 'you' he whispered and I felt myself blush, how I just wanted to hug Shane in a way I shouldn't, but had wanted to for so long, without knowing how much longing was building up in me.

I shook my head gently to disperse any thoughts like that hopefully back into the air space in my head that was not able to store them for long. But really though how much of this world is a myth, a fairy-tale? I honestly didn't want to know but it was starting to look like I would have to.

'Nate I have to pack' I said and he looked at me desperately '_what?_' he said and I smiled without reassurance, more of a grimace. 'I have to go, I'm not the person I thought I was' he didn't understand but I hope big guy up in the sky did 'cause right now I'm not getting much lovin'. 'I need to leave' I repeated and I saw his eyes water up, it wasn't only me that had suffered in our separation. 'Nate don't cry, please. I can't deal with that, fuck I can't deal with my own emotions let alone yours' I pleaded and he nodded wiping the few tears that had fallen, away. I think I was just about ready to make my decision, I wasn't going to Hogtoads or whatever it was called I would go to normal school and just put in extra work, that would work better.

I was going to live the human life I had planned before, I had done A levels O levels and distinctions I deserved some sort of reward from my work and this certainly wasn't it.

I smiled and went for a walk despite knowing I needed to pack. 'I saw Nate' shit that wasn't good would he tell Shane. 'oh yeah?' I said lamely and he grunted 'your leaving' I sighed squeezing my eyes shut. 'I get you have to leave but why not tell me?' I let out a growl-like sound. This wasn't the Shane I knew, I wanted the old one that sat at my window and played pranks on our neighbours.

I knew I loved the old Shane not the new one, but I also knew that I made him this way, unintentionally and realising to late to take it back. I turned around and looked him in the eye and then hugged him 'bye' I whispered, but I couldn't pull away. Not just because Shane wouldn't let me, but because my body didn't seem to receiving the signals from my brain, my very confused brain. 'Shane I need to pack' I said and he pulled away from me.

His eyes kept flickering, and I knew him well enough to know that meant his thought were flickering on a decision. He was deciding weather to be all hard and spiteful or kind and sweet like he know I loved but would get him hurt. 'you don't have to be either' I whispered and his eyes widened with surprise 'how'd you kn-' I smiled as I interrupted 'you notice things about the people you love' I said and turned on my heals.

I was about to begin my song and then straight after I would leave. Leave the place I had come to love. Have my dream dangled in front of me and the whipped away every time I took a snatch at it. Fine have it your way god but that didn't mean I liked it.

'ok this song is called Brocken Arrow' I whispered into the mic seeing that was all I could muster.

_What do you do when you're stuck,_

_Because the one that you love,_

_Has pushed you away,_

_And you can't deal with the pain,_

_And now you're trying to fix me,_

_Mend what he did,_

_I'll find the piece that i'm missing,_

_But I still miss him,_

_I miss him, i'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him, I miss him i'm missng him_

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wana be first in line,_

_Sitting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love has still hit me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

_He's the thorn in my flesh_

_That I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around,_

_And now you're trying to convince me,_

_He wasn't worth it,_

_But you can't complete me,_

_It's the thought that he's missing,_

_Pixie Lott Broken Arrow lyrics found on ._

_I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him I miss him, i'm missing him,_

_And you're standing in the front row,_

_Wana be first in line,_

_Sitting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love has still hit me,_

_Live a broken arrow,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_What do you do_

_When your hearts in two places?_

_You feel great but you're torn inside._

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it,_

_When you found the right one at the wrong time._

_And you're_

_Standing in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Sitting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love still hit me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow..._

I knew bloody well that Shane hadn't pushed me away but his constant mood changes made it _seem_ like that. I smiled half-heartedly at the cheering crowd as I walked toward the bus my mum had organized for all the early leavers, _I.E. me_. I was about to slip into the car when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Shane with a longing glint in his eyes.

She sung beautifully once again, and I knew the song, once again, was about me. She looked so shy on stage I just wanted to hold her hand so she wasn't so alone but that didn't seem to be allowed by my mind anymore. I couldn't be a balance of either of my personalities like Mitchie had asked I couldn't even be one properly.

I truly knew what it meant to be ripped apart by a decision now as I stood in front of her Chocolate brown eyes. She was perfect, and I didn't care what anyone said she was the one for me, there was no other, not that there had ever been. I was a fool to think by dating all those girls I would forget Mitchie to one I still thought beautiful all those years ago covered in water and paint in our back garden. She was my angel.

I still didn't know what he was just standing there for until his lips met mine in a gentle kiss before he pulled away looking at the floor his hands in his pockets like a shy teenager and I guess he felt like that so I wasn't going to make this harder for him. The crowed has gasped lowly but he didn't seem to notice.

I bent down so I could look up into his eyes, I smiled at him as I engulfed him in a hug and whispered into his ear. 'you know I've wanted that for so long but you do realise you just kissed a 12 year old.' he chuckled lightly but in a knowing way 'I've been 12 since I realized I had found love' I pulled away questionably at him 'I know about you and Peggy, Brown _is_ my uncle, and he did a little hokus pokus without me knowing I just found out before you sung'

I was speechless he could be mine, mine forever and it was right this time. 'really?' I said slightly higher pitched than normal and he nodded 'Shane I'm not going to a magic school, I'm want to be normal' I said and he beamed at me 'don't think I didn't know that you wanted to ask me that, are you a-' I couldn't exactly finish but he shrugged 'I sorta ran out when I heard you begin to sing' he blushed looking down again 'looks like I'm not the only easy blusher' he glared playfully at me 'only around you' he said, to later suddenly realize what he said and blush again.

My moment of bliss was about to be smashed as Dumbledore came over. 'now Miss. Torres I understand you have decided to got to a regular muggle school?' I nodded guessing muggle meant human 'and you Mr. Grey?' what he asked Shane to 'I was sorta waiting to hear what Mitchie said' he said blushing again to Dumbledore's amusement, a girl could tell 'so you are going to a normal school?' he asked my rock star 'if that ok sir' ah there's my shy little Shane I knew in high school.

Shane had never been good in school, always getting into fights that I had to kick ass to get his out off. I now knew those fight were over me. Sweet but still dangerous, great now I sounded like his bloody mum! Nope, nope his mum would have been able to kiss him like that and I didn't think the Mitchie Torres I knew could go that either, actually I didn't think I would eveer be able to kiss any boy but now I knew that was because of Shane I could only love him and only him.

'but what about your career?' I asked frantically he chuckled putting an arm around my shoulders to pull me to his side which I snuggled into. Brown came up and smiled at me and Shane, it was my turn to blush, Shane just looked at me and smiled sweetly. 'the label was going to enrol me in school anyway they don't want all my D- getting out' I smiled 'you'll need lots of help then' I added and he grimaced 'yep and homework! Ugh why did I ever agree to this?' he looked at me again and then smiled 'oh yeah because of a Short, Brown Eyed...Angel'

_**Remember my earlier message because I doubt 2 weeks will go quickly O**__**K now how many times do I have to say this…!-REVIEW-!, tell me what would make this story better for YOU and I need at least 10 reviews ok? Nice to know we understand each other :D**_

_**Sasha XxxX**_


End file.
